Harry Potter V
by Remus Is Mine
Summary: *COMPLETED* A story of Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. Lots of mystery, sadness, happiness, suspense, action and.. well, just read and tell me what you think :)!
1. Meet Harry and the Dursleys

Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix  
  
Harry sat back lazily, watching as a bee buzzed by. So far the summer had been quite uneventful compared to the past school year. Harry sighed. Past school years. He thought wistfully of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They had sent him letters but Harry deeply wished he could visit Ron for the summer again. There was a screech from inside the prim, neat house he was standing outside of. Harry winced and waited. The back door flew open and his Aunt Petunia stood glaring at him. Harry glared back. He had lived with his mother's parents ever since he was a baby. Since the day his mother and father had been killed by Voldemort, the most feared wizard of his time. Lord Voldemort had also tried killing Harry, but Harry's mothers love was so strong that it caused Voldemort curse to rebound onto himself. Voldemort had been left weak and half-dead until the beginning of the summer, when Harry had come face-to-face with Voldemort for the fourth time.  
  
"Being lazy, I see!" Aunt Petunia screeched, "Come on! There's work for you to be done, and if one complaint comes out of your mouth there will be no dinner for you!" She turned on her heal and slammed the door. Harry sighed again and followed her. He wished dearly that he could go to Ron's but Professor Dumbledore felt Harry was safer at his Aunt and Uncle's house now that Voldemort had regained his power.  
  
Harry was soon off to work, grumbling and muttering under his breath everytime Dudley, his cousin, came into the room to tease Harry. Unfortunately as soon as Uncle Vernon came home Dudley told him that Harry had been muttering things under his breath. Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry. His large face was purple with rage and threw him into his room.  
  
"And there you'll stay. Without supper!" He roared, slamming the door behind him. Harry knew he shouldn't have done that to Dudley, the Dursleys hated anything abnormal. If being a wizard wasn't abnormal as it was Harry also had a big, snowy owl sitting in his room. He smiled and crossed the room to the owl.  
  
"Hey, Hedwig. I'll let you out later, I promise. I had better let Uncle Vernon cool off first." Hedwig batted her large brown eyes at him as he stroked her soft feathers. Harry walked over to his window and looked out. Voldemort was out there somewhere, with his Death Eaters, building up on his followers and preparing his next attack. Out there was also Sirius Black. Harry suddenly felt very concerned. Sirius hadn't written to him lately. Mind you, he was very busy with whatever task Dumbledore had set him. Harry briefly wondered if the Ministry had caught up with his godfather. He quickly vetoed that idea. He would have heard about it. If not on the muggle news, then from Ron. Harry paced the floor, when he was idle he had time to think, and thinking always lead to terrible thoughts and memories for him. As he paced a sudden flashback took him to the graveyard that horrible night. He could still remember the Portkey transporting him and Cedric Diggory miles away from Hogwarts. Hearing a hushed, raspy voice saying, "kill the spare" and seeing Cedric falling dead beside him. Also. No! No, Harry was not going to think about it.  
  
Just as Harry sat back on his bed, there was a fait tapping sound and Harry got up to let in two owls. He noticed that the first was from Ron, as Pig was flying around, hooting madly, he looked back down, the other from Hogwarts. He frowned; it was too soon for them to send out the letters telling the students what to bring. Harry hesitated, a feeling of dread hanging over him. Then, very slowly, opened the letter from Ron, deciding to leave the mysterious one for last. As he opened Ron's letter the first thing he noticed was that the letter appeared to have been written by someone with a very shaky hand, or like someone in a great hurry. The next thing he noticed was a newspaper clipping. It had been cut out of "Witch Weekly" and he saw a picture, the person, looked so familiar, but the picture looked as though it had been smudged so he couldn't be sure. But then, the tittle caught his attention and he dropped both letters and the clipping, staring at it in shock. 


	2. The Letters

Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix- Chapter 2  
  
Harry continued to just stare at the pile of letters. Then slowly he bent down to pick up the clipping. The title glared at him. He swallowed hard. The clipping bore the title, "Two Muggles Murdered by Death Eaters, Only Witch Daughter Escaped". Harry stared at the blurred picture and could make out the familiar bushy hair. Harry trembled and picked up Ron's letter. The writing was wobbly and uneven.  
  
Harry, I couldn't believe it either. Hermione just showed up on our doorstep off the Knight Bus, crying and shaking. She wouldn't tell us what happened, but locked herself in Ginny's room, sobbing. We found out what had happened from Dad and Percy. They had been called to the Ministry just before Hermione showed up. When they came home they told us and mom broke into hysterics and wanted to see Hermione but dad told her to let Hermione rest. I was in shock or I would have written you yesterday. I asked mom if you could come over. Hermione finally came out of Ginny's room, but all she does is walk around in a trance, or sit in front of the fire. She won't talk to anyone and I haven't seen her crying since last night. Her eyes are puffy and red and she looks so helpless that I want to do something to help, but Hermione won't talk to anyone and she won't let me help. I was hoping you could come over to see her and help me think of some way to help make her feel better. However, when we asked Professor Dumbledore he said no, it was too dangerous. When I asked why, he refused to answer. I know you're worried so I'll just keep you updated. Oh, yeah, Death Eaters killed Hermione's parents, not You-Know-Who, as a sign of power. It was to put fear into all the wizards and witches whom weren't of wizard descent, who weren't "pure-bloods", that's what dad told me. See you when we get back to Hogwarts. How are you by the way? Heard from Sirius? Ron  
  
Harry felt exhausted. It was amazing just how much bad news could take out of you. He felt terrible and wished he could see Hermione and help her, but he knew there was no was Dumbledore would let him leave to Dursley's.  
  
Harry then turned to the next letter, from Hogwarts, and opened it, feeling as though any more bad news would crush him.  
  
Harry Potter, We request that you come to stay at Hogwarts for what remains of the summer holidays. Professor Dumbledore will explain everything when you arrive. Please tell Mr. and Mrs. Dursley that arrangements on how to get here will be made by us. We will be picking you up at 2:00 on Sunday evening. Minerva McGonagall.  
  
Harry felt curious, suspicious and thrilled all at the same time. He would have more freedom at Hogwarts and at least he could write to his friends more.  
  
Feeling a bit happier, but still weighed down with the grief of losing the Grangers and worrying about Hermione, Harry got ready for bed. He fell into a deep sleep.  
  
However, he was woken shortly afterwards by a sharp, burning pain on his forehead. His scar was burning, the only times it did that was when Voldemort was nearby or feeling particularly murderous. 


	3. Unexpected Surprises

Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix- Chapter 3  
  
Sunday came. Harry waited in the livingroom with his trunk and Hedwig's cage ready. The Dursleys were all sitting tensely on the couch. Aunt Petunia was squashed between Dudley and Uncle Vernon and the couch looked as though it would burst under the weight of Dudley and Uncle Vernon together. Aunt Petunia's eyes kept darting to the closed blinds as though expecting to see a neighbour peeking in. Uncle Vernon kept making weird grunting noises and Dudley jumped at every sound. Harry almost laughed when remembering the last times Dudley had met wizards. He had come off with a curly pigtail the first time from Hagrid and a four-foot-long tongue after eating a candy Ron's older brother, Fred had dropped. Harry briefly wondered who was coming to pick him up and how. At 2:00 precisely there was a knock on the door. Since no one else moved (except Dudley who squealed and jumped), Harry answered it. It was elderly Mrs. Figg from down the street. Harry felt disappointed and quickly wondered the best, and most polite way, to get rid of Mrs. Figg before a witch or wizard suddenly apperated or came out of the fireplace.  
  
" Hello Harry." Mrs. Figg said. Harry smiled politely while his brain strained for some excuse. Everyone's sick.some African jungle virus. very contagious. No, obviously not. She wouldn't believe him. He was so busy thinking of the best excuse that he missed the next question.  
  
"Umm, sorry?" He asked.  
  
"I said, are you ready to go?" Ready to go? Harry frowned, were the Dursley's going somewhere and wanted to dispose of Harry? Perhaps they forgot to tell Mrs. Figg that Harry wouldn't need a babysitter that year.  
  
"So-Sorry?" He asked again. Mrs. Figg smiled.  
  
"I've come to take you to Hogwarts. Come, come or we'll be late." Harry gaped at her. How did she know about Hogwarts? How'd she know about Harry? Something told him to leave his questions for later and to get his stuff. The Dursleys stared in shock as Mrs. Figg walked in. Harry though Aunt Petunia was going to faint and he saw her eyes flicker towards the trunk and Hedwig.  
  
"Ca-can we he-help you?" She stammered.  
  
"No, I'm just here picking up Harry." She smiled as though she enjoyed seeing their distress and shock. She turned back to Harry, "Is that it? Are you ready to go? Let Hedwig meet us there. We'll just bring her cage. Right then," she took a blue bag out of the pocket and offered it to Harry. He recognised it at once as Floo powder.  
  
"We're going to the Leaky Cauldron, al right?" He nodded and took a pinch of the Floo powder. He threw it into the fireplace and lugged his trunk and Hedwig's cage into the fire and yelled "Leaky Cauldron". Everything around him disappeared and he fell, swirling and spinning. He felt himself slowing down and stuck out his hand to stop himself from falling on his face. Harry looked up and saw Mrs. Figg already waiting for him. He blinked at her in shock. Sometime after Harry had left the Dursley's she had changed out of her summer dress and into blue robes. She helped Harry to his feet and dusted him off. She smiled at his shocked expression.  
  
"I'll explain everything later. We're taking the train to Hogwarts, but first we're going to get your stuff for this year. I have your letter, don't worry."  
  
They left Harry's trunk and Hedwigs cage behind the desk of the Leaky Cauldron and moved off towards Gringotts, the wizarding bank. After Harry stalked up on Sickles, Knuts and Galleons they set off to get his books and more quills. Mrs. Figg and Harry walked to the train station. Harry and Mrs. Figg held between them his trunk and cage, which, Harry reckoned, had been given a charm to make it lighter. They both strode calmly and quickly to the wall between platforms 9 and 10 to get to the platform for Hogwarts. Platform 9 ¾. Harry realised that they were the only ones on the whole train. They chose a compartment and sat down.  
  
"Now," Mrs. Figg started, "I'm sure you have many questions, but let me talk and any questions that I did not answer in this explanation, you can ask." Harry nodded.  
  
"Now, "Mrs. Figg settled back into the seat, her face relaxed and her eyes fixed at a spot above Harry's head. "Let's go way back, to when your parents were in school. James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Peter, they were all starting their first year at Hogwarts. I was in my fifth year. Yes," She smiled at Harry's disbelieving look. " I look quite old don't I? Well, let me get on with the story and I'll get to the reason. Yes, I remember the four troublemakers. I was the Prefect that year, and the amount of times I caught them in the middle of making some sort of mischief." She sighed as the memories engulfed her. "Lily was a sweet, eager girl. Never was any trouble. Unfortunately, she started dating James and, well, let's say that the foursome got the better of her and soon she was helping to rig traps at the Slytherin table and to disrupt her classes. She wasn't as bad as James and Sirius though, Peter and Remus help to create havoc but mainly it was your fathers and Sirius' ideas. I suspect that they had an invisibility cloak because the times that something happened and no one was within trouble-causing distance..." She smiled at Harry again, "do you know just how much you look like James? But I guess so many people have told you that, yes. Well, anyway, on with the story. I was a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team when James joined us as Seeker in his second year. His talent was amazing! He made quite the enemy with Severus Snape though. The times I caught them fighting in the hall! When I left school I began working for the Ministry and was soon training to be an Auror. I knew that the Ministry would need all the help they could get in the near future. By that time You-Know-Who was gaining followers and power. Soon I heard about James' and Lily's wedding, and shortly afterwards of their baby boy, you. Your mother was working for the Ministry after school as a security worker. She was in charge of making sure that Muggles didn't know about big Wizard events, like the Quidditch cup, or any Quidditch game for that matter. Any gatherings or new buildings had to have many powerful charms put upon it to ensure that no Muggle stumbled upon it. Lily had always been on top of the class when it came to Charms. James wanted to play Quidditch for England but unfortunately was injured and couldn't play Quidditch anymore. James was also. well, I suppose Professor Dumbledore will tell you when we get to Hogwarts. James helped in. well Albus will tell you about that too." By now Harry was looking at Mrs. Figg suspiciously. "Let's just say that your father really helped our side in the fight against You-Know-Who, which, I guess, is part of the reason that You-Know-Who wanted to kill them, but then again Albus will expand on that when we get there. I'm also, er, part of the, er, thing your parents were involved in so when they were killed I was told to go undercover as an ordinary old lady who lived just down the street from you. That is why I look so old. I had to change my appearance slightly so You-Know-Who and his followers wouldn't be able to recognise me. I drink a bottle of Ageing Potion every day, so really I am younger than I look. I was sent to watch over you because I am your protector. I was to watch over you until you went to Hogwarts and during the summers. Once at Hogwarts Dumbledore could watch over you. However You-Know-Who managed to outsmart him a few times. Luckily you're okay." She leaned back again, "Now, any questions?"  
  
Harry paused, collecting his thoughts.  
  
"Yes, so, did you believe that Sirius didn't betray my parents?" He smiled sympathetically at her shock expression. Clearly that was the last question she had been expecting. She thought for a minute then leaned forward and very seriously said, "Sirius, James, Peter and Remus were the best of friends. They demonstrated that when they became Animagi for Remus. Yes, I know about that, Sirius came to one of our more recent mee-." She stopped suddenly, looked at Harry's eager face and slowly shook her head. "I would never have thought that Sirius, Remus or James would turn on another. They were too strongwilled, but Peter." She shook her head again.  
  
"I knew that Sirius was their Secret Keeper, but Sirius would never-. Let me put it this way. Peter worshipped Remus, James and Sirius, but I wonder if ever he was just friends with them because they were popular, tough and strong. Those characteristics were the three he lacked without them. I would expect Peter to betray his "friends" if it meant saving his own life, he was not strongwilled, and if it meant getting an even more powerful friend. After the shock of the whole thing had blown over I suspected Peter, not Sirius like everyone else. It seemed so brilliant. Everyone would expect their bestman, your godfather, and their closest friend to be their Secret Keeper, in fact that's what they told everyone at The, er, that's what they told us. But to change their Secret Keeper at the last minute! That was ingenious. No one would have ever thought Peter could be the Secret Keeper, You-Know-Who would go after Sirius and Peter, Lily, James and you would be safe. So you asked if I ever suspected Sirius, my answer is no." Harry took all this in. Mrs. Figg looked outside.  
  
"Now if you have no more questions. I expect we'll be there in about five minutes." She opened her purse, "Want to have a game of Exploding Snap?" Harry smiled and nodded. While she shuffled the pack he turned all the information over in his head. Wow, was the only word that came to mind. He couldn't wait to send and owl to Ron and Hermione and tell them... 


	4. Return to Hogwarts

Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix- Chapter 4  
  
There was a lone carriage waiting for them when they got off the train. It felt weird to be at Hogwarts without the usual noise, confusion and crowds or the long line of horse-less carriages or Hargrid calling out "firs' years, this way". Mrs. Figg and Harry climbed in with Harry's trunk and Hedwigs cage between them. They were both silent the whole way up to the castle. Harry kept thinking about what Mrs. Figg had told him, he had more questions to ask but he felt they were questions for Professor Dumbledore, not Mrs. Figg. When they arrived at the castle doors they saw the outline of someone at the dark doorway. Harry tried to pull his trunk down but the familiar stern voice told him to let Filch get it. Harry met Mrs. Figg and Professor McGonagall at the doorway and McGonagall opened the door, letting the warm, glowing light spill out onto the doorstep. He stepped inside gratefully; glad to be back at the only place that had ever felt like home.  
  
"Welcome back Potter." Professor McGonagall smiled at him. He smiled back and they headed for the Great Hall. Harry felt very tired, it was pretty late, but he also felt very hungry and couldn't wait to have the Hogwarts food. As he entered the Great Hall he noticed that it seemed bigger than usual. It was probably because it wasn't teaming with hundreds of students and that the house tables were pushed to the walls of the room. Looking up to the main table Harry found himself catching the kind gaze of Professor Dumbledore. He looked to the right of Dumbledore and saw Hagrid. Harry gave a wide smile.  
  
"Harry! Good ter see yer! How've the muggles been treatn' yer? How've yer been?" Hagrid beamed at him.  
  
"Just fine Hagrid. I can't tell you how happy I am to be back, though. A whole six weeks with the Dursleys is almost unbearable." Harry grinned happily and was about to ask about Hagrid and Dumbledore when he heard a noise. Harry looked to Hagrid's right and, hidden in his shadow, were two familiar people.  
  
"Hermione! Ron!" Harry rushed forward. Ron grinned at him and stepped forward. Hermione gave a small, slightly forced smile. Harry stopped short and his smile disappeared. Hermione looked so very small. She looked like she had skipped a few meals, her face was pale and drawn and her eyes had bags under them as though she hadn't been sleeping well. The look of sadness and despair were shown clearly through the look that was on her face and the way she carried herself. Her shoulders slumped as though she was too tired to carry herself upright. Harry's heart went out to his friend. Harry and Ron shared a concerned look. Now Harry knew why Harry had wanted him to come. Hermione needed them. Harry stepped forward.  
  
"Hermione, I'm so sorry." Hermione tried to smile and shrugged but her mouth was working furiously as though she was trying not to cry. Ron walked over to her and put his arm around her. Professor Dumbledore broke the silence.  
  
"I'm sure you're all hungry. Please, help yourselves." Harry was famished, but he found it hard to eat when Hermione was sitting so dejectedly, just moving her food around her plate. Ron hadn't touched anything at all and just sat watching her with a helpless look on his face. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hagrid also looked concerned. After they had finished eating Dumbledore leaned over, "I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you to come here." Harry looked up in confusion. Oh yes, he thought, of course there's a reason why I'm here. He waited patiently and Ron also looked up.  
  
"Harry, every day Lord Voldemort is getting stronger and even though Arabella has been protecting you, we've decided to bring you to Hogwarts so we can keep a 24 hour surveillance on you. It's safe at Hogwarts and it looks as though you'll be staying here with us next summer too. I asked Ron and Hermione to come as well, so you can have some company and so, well, so you can take care and comfort one another." He gave Ron and Harry a meaningful look. Harry and Ron nodded and gave another concerned glance at Hermione who seemed fascinated with her golden plate.  
  
" Harry, if you, and Ron and Hermione if they like, can come with me to my office please." Harry nodded and stood up, followed by Hermione and Ron. Dumbledore bid Professor McGonagall and Hagrid goodnight and Harry, Ron and Hermione followed suit. When the group reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore gave the password (Sherbet lemon) and they climbed onto the escalating steps. Once at the top Dumbledore smiled at them, his blue eyes sparkling happily.  
  
"Here's a little surprise for you Harry." At that he pushed the door open, Harry gasped in surprise. 


	5. Familiar Faces and Upsetting News

This chapter wont be exactly thrilling, but hey. it needs to be here.  
  
Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix- Chapter 5  
  
"Sirius! Remus! What are you doing here?" Harry gasped, rushing forward. Remus Lupin smiled at him, standing up. The black dog sitting on a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk stood up and transformed into Harry's godfather.  
  
"We're fine thank you." Sirius said dryly his mouth curving into a smile. Harry noticed happily that Sirius seemed to have put on some weight. He had been very, very skinny the last time he saw him. Sirius eyes still seemed to have a sort of hollow look that thirteen years in Azkaban, the wizards' prison with horrible soul-sucking creatures guarding it, had given him. Harry's attention turned to Remus who looked quite pale; he realised that yesterday had been a full moon.  
  
"How are you Harry?" Remus asked kindly. Harry smiled at his godfather and his ex-Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
"Just fine!" He said eagerly. Ron and Hermione hovered behind him.  
  
"Here's Ron and Hermione now! We were just talking about you guys." Sirius smile softened when he looked at Hermione, and Remus looked concerned. Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and all attention turned to him.  
  
"Harry, you asked why Remus and Sirius are here. They are here as your protectors. Remus is covering as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher again." Harry beamed at Remus; Remus had been everyone's (except the Slytherin's) favourite DADA teacher.  
  
"And Sirius will remain on the grounds as a dog, he will stay with Hagrid so no one will think it odd that a stray dog is walking around Hogwarts." Dumbledore smiled, "After all, everyone knows Hagrid loves animals in any shape and size." Harry smirked at Ron and Hermione. That's an understatement, he thought. He remembered the time Hagrid had illegally hatched a dragon in his hut, the other time when he had taken in a three- headed dog, when he befriended a giant spider and when he introduced the Care of Magical Creatures class to Blast-Ended Skrewets.  
  
"They will be hovering around you all year, be at all Quidditch practices and games, be there when you eat and escort you, subtly, back to Gryffindor Tower every night. Might I suggest that there should be no more midnight wanderings?" He asked, his blue eyes twinkling. Sirius looked at Harry with a concerned, thoughtful gaze.  
  
"All the teacher's know that you are staying her for the summer and the reason why. They will all be watching you in your classes." Dumbledore smiled sympathetically at Harry's disappointed expression.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, you'll probably feel like you're being caged, but this is the only way we can ensure your safety." Harry sighed and tried to feel grateful, they were all going out of their way to help him and at least Sirius would also be safe, and Remus would be back. Two of the Marauders have returned to Hogwarts, he thought wryly. These thoughts didn't help much, he still felt like someone had chained him up and was going to keep him carefully guarded, like a criminal.  
  
"Harry," A soft voice broke through his thoughts, "Harry, cheer up. You still have us and things will be exactly the way they were before. Umm, with some minor changes of course, but, oh Harry, you'll be safe and that's all that matters." Hermione looked close to tears and Ron was looking at both of them.  
  
"She's right. I mean," Ron said with dry smile, "when is she every wrong, but you still have us, the sky hasn't fallen. You still get to play Quidditch (and beat the Slytherin's again), and the only difference will be that Sirius and Remus will be hanging out a few meters away. Things aren't as bad. Umm, just think of how blissfully uneventful this year will be! Especially after what happened last-" He was cut short by Hermione who had elbowed him in the ribs. For just a second a look of panic flickered across Harry's face as he remembers the end of school last year.  
  
"I guess you're right. There are more important things we need to save our worry for anyway." His eyes travelled to Hermione and Ron followed suit.  
  
"What- oh me! I'm fine, just getting over the shock I guess, but really, fine, I'm fine. Trust me, just fine." She tried to convince them.  
  
"You know, the one who keeps repeating themselves is always the liar." Ron said philosophically.  
  
"Oh, well. umm. didn't you guys want to fly on Harry's Firebolt? Let's go now, before it GTE's too late." Sirius transformed into the dog, Snuffles, and Remus stood up. Harry turned to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Hey, Professor. I was just wondering, well, can I, er, still go to Hogsmeade this year." Professor Dumbledore considered it.  
  
"Yes, as long as you take Snuffles along. He could do with a nice long walk." Professor Dumbledore chuckled at his own wit. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Remus all grinned and hurried towards Gryffindor Tower to get Harry's Firebolt before it got dark. 


	6. What's going on?

Hey you guys! Thanks for all the reviews; you're the best! Glad you like it and I'll keep striving for better writing and more interesting chapters!  
  
Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix- Chapter 6  
  
As the party walked up the marble steps heading for Gryffindor Tower, after a wonderful afternoon of flying, they were intercepted by-  
  
"Professor Snape." Harry said dully.  
  
"Potter, Granger, Weasley." Snape nodded to them coolly before turning to Remus and Sirius.  
  
"Albus has called an emergency-" He cut off abruptly eyeing the trio, "Albus wants to see us in his office immediately." He turned on his heel and walked away rapidly. Sirius was glaring at his retreating back with a look of pure hatred on his face.  
  
"In that case, let's go Remus." He said, his eyes on the cold stone where Snape had disappeared around the corner.  
  
"But what about Harry?" Remus asked, motioning towards where Harry, Ron and Hermione stood. Sirius' eyes flickered to them and paused.  
  
"Well," His eyes travelled up the stairs; "We're almost at the tower now. And Snape said it was important, an emergency. I'm sure he'll be fine, so close, Ron and Hermione are with him too. Do you think you'll be okay on your own?" Harry gave Sirius a withering look.  
  
"Yes, I think we are perfectly capable of walking up the stairs, giving the password and going inside, don't you?" He asked coolly turning to Ron and Hermione. They both nodded.  
  
"Harry, you know what I mean. Fine, I'll see you later then." Sirius and Remus turned and walked swiftly down the hall. Harry sighed and followed Ron up towards the Tower. He hadn't meant to make Sirius angry.  
  
"What kind of emergency do you think it is?" Asked Ron, thoughtfully. Harry shrugged; it probably was something like making a new "protection" timetable for Harry. Harry frowned to himself and fumed silently, he was furious that they insisted on treating him like a child. Wasn't he, after all, the Boy Who Lived? He had beat Voldemort, is his past and his present form, three times, hadn't he? Hadn't he shown everyone that he could take care of himself?  
  
"Don't blame them, Harry. They're only looking out for you. They care about you and don't want to see you hurt, or worse. Especially Sirius, he IS your godfather and just wants you to be safe." Hermione's voice cut through his thoughts as though she had read his mind. Harry gave her a sideways look as Ron gave the password to the Tower (Quidditch finals) and sighed, running his hands through his already untidy hair. He flopped down on one of the chairs in front of the fire.  
  
"I know, I know. I'm not really angry with them, but I feel so frustrated." He gave a small laugh, "Can you see me at the end of the year? I'll be absolutely mad!"  
  
"But you'll be safe." Ron and Hermione said together. Harry smiled at them.  
  
"Yeah, we'll all be safe." He shot a look at Hermione who nodded absently, deep in thought.  
  
"What do you think they're doing with Professor Dumbledore?" She asked softly. Harry and Ron shrugged. Suddenly Harry had the urge to tell them everything Mrs. Figg had told him on the train. When he finished both Ron and Hermione were looking surprised.  
  
"She knew your parents?" Ron asked at the same time Hermione asked, "Your dad was part of something and she wouldn't tell you what?" Harry nodded to both of them.  
  
"This is fishy." Hermione pondered. Harry nodded.  
  
"Mrs. Figg told me that Dumbledore would want to tell me about this "thing"."  
  
"Well, why don't we check it out." Hermione asked casually. Ron and Harry both stared at her in shock.  
  
"I think that we've had a bad influence on her!" Ron commented. Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, you said you wonder what this is, so get your Invisibility cloak and lets go!" Hermione watched them impatiently. There was no way Harry was turning down an adventure so he whirled around and tore up the stairs to his room. He pulled the beautiful, flowing cloak, which had once belonged to James, Harry's dad, out of his trunk. He carried it downstairs marvelling at Hermione's new attitude to breaking rules. Then again, he thought, school hasn't started so we technically wont be breaking any rules. Except for the promise you made to Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus, a nasty little voice inside his head informed him. He quickly pushed that thought out of his head and hurried over to where the others stood. Harry and Hermione put the cloak on while Ron opened the portrait for them and walked down the hall. As soon as they turned the corner Ron hid under it too and they proceeded to Dumbledore's office. Once at the stone gargoyle Harry muttered, "Sherbet Lemon" and the gargoyle sprung to the side. Silently they stepped onto the moving stairs together. At the landing they stopped to listen. What they heard surprised them. It sounded as though there were many people in the room. Harry heard some voices that he couldn't place. Then they heard something that made them snap to attention at once and caused Hermione to gasp a loud. 


	7. Getting Caught

Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix- Chapter 7  
  
" Please! Can we please have order! Yes, the news has shocked us all. Cornelius Fudge made a grave mistake, a mistake that will make this even harder." Dumbledore's cheerful voice now sounded subdued and even angry.  
  
"I don't see how such an idiot could become Minister of Magic. Albus even told Fudge to take the Dementors out of Azkaban, but did the prat listen? No." Snape's voice was loud and furious. Several more voices shouted out their agreement.  
  
"Please, please everyone. It was obvious that the Dementors would rejoin the Dark Side. It has just happened a little sooner than we anticipated. We will deal with this like we did fifteen years ago. As a team." Dumbledore's reassuring voice carried out to the landing. Hermione was gaping wide-eyed at Ron and Harry. Harry felt sick at the news that the Dementors had joined Voldemort's side.  
  
"What are we going to do?" A voice, that the three didn't recognise, asked.  
  
"Well, Fudge has been removed from his position. They asked me to be the next Minister. However, I feel that I am more needed here. I suggested that they appoint Richard Rockman. They have taken up this suggestion and are waiting for his reply. We have sent out feelers to the giants by means of a very reliable source, and we have our spies in position. In fact, one of our spies have been accepted back into the circle of the Death Eaters even after fifteen years of absence." The room was silent.  
  
"I suggest that each of you go back to your houses and do your appointed jobs. If anything at all seems out of place contact me immedietly. I feel that this is just the beginning of another long, hard battle." Dumbledore said wearily. Harry and Ron shared a look; Dumbledore sounded so old and worn out. Hermione tugged on their arms. They just realised that there was movement inside the office and that at any moment wizards would come pouring onto the landing. They were just getting up when a familiar voice made them stop.  
  
"Wait a moment Albus. I do believe that there are three someones outside the door, listening to us." Harry, Ron and Hermione shared a terrified look.  
  
The door flew open and a wizard they didn't know was staring out into the, apparently, empty hall. He turned back around, looking quizzical. There was thunk, step, thunk, step and Harry knew immedietly who it was.  
  
"Why, it's Potter and his friends." Harry would have given anything to not be there at that moment. Very slowly, infront of the room full of people, Harry took the cloak off them. The surprised looks they received were nothing compared to the disappointed and hurt look Sirius was giving them.  
  
"Harry, Ron and Hermione." Harry glanced up, Dumbledore looked just as disappointed and there was no twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"It was my idea, professor." Hermione said quickly. Harry battled with himself for a second.  
  
"No, Hermione. Don't. Professor, Ron and I went along with it, we're sorry." Hermione shot him a look.  
  
"We know we shouldn't have done it." Ron said. Everyone just continued to look at them.  
  
"Why?" That one word from Dumbledore left the three staring at him, trying to think of a good answer, any answer.  
  
"Ummmm," Hermione thought.  
  
"Ahhhh," Ron siad with a frown of concentration.  
  
"Err," Harry studied the ground.  
  
"We were worried." Hermione's voice was shaking and on closer inspection Harry noticed that her hands were trembling.  
  
"About what?" Sirius burst out. Hermione surveyed him for a moment.  
  
"About everything." She said softly. Harry and Ron were now watching her closely. She continued, "I mean, suddenly all this stuff is happening, Harry being brought to Hogwarts for "closer watch" and more people are missing and being killed. Then Professor Snape is calling Professor Lupin and Sirius away because of an emergency and we were concerned. I know that we probably wouldn't be any help if something happened, but we wanted to be there, just in case. We're sorry, really we are." Hermione glanced over at Harry and Ron who nodded in agreement.  
  
"Miss Granger, you realise that this excessive curiosity that you three share could have put Mr. Potter in danger." Snape's eyes were narrowed and cold, his voice bitter.  
  
"After everything that we do to keep Harry Potter safe and here he goes, breaking rules left, right and centre. Oh yes, with his friends accompining him every step of the way." Snape took a step forward and Harry and Ron took a step back. Hermione, on the other hand, kept her ground and glared right back.  
  
"With all due respect, professor. Our curiosity has come in handy in the past, has it not?" Her eyes glinted dangerously.  
  
"Miss Granger, how dare you-"  
  
"How dare you, you mean! To dare even suggest that we have put our best friend in danger! We would never, we knew that we were perfectly safe in Hogwarts. We have never, nor will never put Harry into any danger, and if you EVER accuse us of doing so, I swear I'll-"  
  
"Hermione!" Ron yelped in shock, leaping forward and grabbing her arms to pull her back. Snape swelled up and was about to say something when Professor Dumbledore interrupted.  
  
"Maybe you three could go back to Gryffendor Tower. I'll be up shortly to talk to you." Hermione was still glaring daggers at Snape and Ron and Harry had to drag her out of the room.  
  
"Hermione! What is wrong with you!" Ron demanded as they headed up the stairs. The only other time they had seen Hermione this angry was when she slapped Draco Malfoy across the face. Suddenly Hermione stopped.  
  
"I don't know, I just, I mean. I don't want to lose you both too!" She wailed. Ron and Harry looked alarmed.  
  
"What? Lose us? Why would you lose us?" Harry asked, thoroughly confused.  
  
"I don't want You-Know-Who to get either of you, like mum and dad. You're all I have and I can't lose you! Then Snape accused us of putting you, Harry, in danger and I felt scared. We had put you in danger. Many times. The only way I could react was to deny it. I was angry with him, at the whole world. I thought I was getting over this but I was wrong! I hoped that by burying ourselves in a mystery I could forget what had happened, but it just doesn't work!" Hermione began to cry and Ron quckly put his arms around her. Harry felt upset, he hated seeing his best frind like this, but there was nothing he could do. Add that to the guilt he was already feeling from getting caught spying, he felt pretty awful. He looked down the stairs and saw Remus, Sirius, McGonagall and Dumbledore. They all had expressionless faces. Harry's shoulders sagged and he turned to Rona nd Hermione.  
  
"Come on, they're here." By then the grim group had caught up with them and Hermione quickly dried her eyes. Remus nodded towards his office.  
  
"Let's talk in there." Harry followed, feeling like his legs were made of lead.  
  
"Take a seat." Everyone sat down. Harry studied the floor, Ron was staring at the wall, but Hermione was looking Dumbledore right in the eye. Dumbledore sat forward.  
  
"Do you have any idea of what we were doing in that room?" Harry, Ron and Hermione shook their heads.  
  
"I see. Do you know why we were there?" Again they shook their heads.  
  
"Let me tell you something. Listen carefully. Our story begins here, in the castle, thousnds of years ago. It begins with four people: Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor-" . 


	8. The Explaination

Hello, hello! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry, I haven't really had time to write. I've been helping my friend write REALLY funny fan fic. Her sign in name is Obliviate. Go check it out! It's the only story she has. We need more reviews! Thanks. now, to the story.  
  
Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix- Chapter 8  
  
"The Founders Four all had special gifts. Godric Gryffindor had the power to move things without a wand. Rowena Ravenclaw could change into any animal. Salazar Slytherin was best at making Potions, ones that no one else had even heard of. And finally, Helga Hufflepuff, who was a true Seer." Dumbledore leaned back and gazed at the three awed students in front of him. No one made a sound and Dumbledore continued.  
  
"One day Helga was gazing into her orb when she saw a man, this man had eyes that glowed like red-hot coals. He had a dark hair and a cruel smile. This man killed for pleasure, he was strong, powerful and had no mercy. This man, she saw, was feared more than anything by the wizarding world. He was almost unbeatable. Helga immediately told Rowena and Godric of this."  
  
"Where was Slytherin?" Ron interrupted.  
  
"By that time Salazar had got fed up with the other three and their random choice of students, and had left the school.  
  
"Anyway, Helga told the others. Godric immediately suspected it to be a descendant of Slytherin. Rowena tried to counter-argue this. Her attempt was feeble, considering that no other wizard could be as powerful or hateful as Slytherin. The three put their heads together. The wizarding world would need a band of the bravest, strongest and most loyal witches and wizards to fight this evil. Together this band would do everything to protect the rest of the wizarding world; they would sacrifice themselves, go to any length to crush this evil before it arises fully. Godric, Rowena and Helga put their wands together and formed a symbol. This symbol would be given to every member of the band. It was a sign of their unity. This symbol would appear to the chosen people when and if the symbol found them worthy. The band of people would meet and plan their attacks, some entered the Death Eaters inner circle as spies, some would be on guard and watch out for any unusual activity, and some would intercept letters and break codes, etc. They were to work as a team and triumph over evil." Here, Dumbledore's piercing blue eyes examined Ron, Harry and Hermione's. When he spoke again his voice was quiet, calm and firm.  
  
"This band was then, and still is, known as the ORDER OF PHOENIX." The room fell silent again.  
  
"Um, professor, I've never heard of the Order of Phoenix, I've never read about it or anything." Hermione looked at him questioningly.  
  
"No, you wouldn't have. The Order of Phoenix is a secret organisation. Only members know about it." He explained.  
  
"But, then." Harry's voice trailed off. He looked at Remus and Sirius.  
  
"Yes, Harry, we are members. And- and so was your father, Harry." Sirius' voice was gentle and he studied Harry's face.  
  
"He was? So, that's what Mrs. Figg was going to tell me on the train?" Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Arabella is also a member, I asked her to watch over you. You see, your father was a member of the Order of Phoenix and Voldemort found out-"  
  
"But you told us that the Order of Phoenix is a secret!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"It was, it still is. By the rest of the wizarding world. Voldemort, however, knows of our presence. One of our spies turned against us to save his life and told Voldemort of our existence." Dumbledore's face was grave.  
  
"Voldemort found out who your father was and what he worked for. James was carrying a lot of information for us. He had discovered things about Voldemort that no one else knew. Voldemort had to get rid of him.  
  
"Harry what I'm about to tell you is very important. You must tell no one else. This is the reason of why Voldemort wanted to kill your father and you. Harry," Dumbledore paused, collecting his thoughts. Remus and Sirius were watching Harry, concentrated looks on their faces.  
  
"Harry, you and your father are both, well, you're both descendants of Godric Gryffindor. You, Harry, are the new Heir to Gryffindor."  
  
"But-but I can't be!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione and Ron were staring at Harry with open mouths.  
  
"Yes, Harry, you can be, you are. Why do you think that Fawkes brought you the Sorting Hat when you were in the Chamber of Secrets? That Sorting Hat once belonged to Godric Gryffindor. The sword, Harry, remember that the Sorting Hat gave you GODRIC's sword? It was no coincidence Harry. Only the Heir could have pulled the sword out."  
  
"You told me that only a true Gryffindor could have pulled it out."  
  
"But you ARE a true Gryffindor Harry. I was trying to give you a clue." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Voldemort knew that James was powerful and that you would be too. You could be his downfall Harry. He had to get rid of you."  
  
"But if Dad was so powerful then why couldn't he beat him?"  
  
"Because, Harry, Voldemort didn't even give James a proper fight. Just gave him enough time to tell Lily to run and before James could even take out his was, Voldemort killed him." Harry glanced over at his friends, then at Remus and Sirius. Remus had his face buried in his hands and Sirius had his hands balled up in fists, he looked so angry.  
  
"The coward." Sirius hissed, "Was too afraid that James would beat him."  
  
"Harry, you have a strength burning inside you, you are brave and have strong powers that just strengthen as time goes on. You can beat him Harry. Voldemort knows that if the other three Heirs unite then it will completely wipe out his Death Eaters, and himself. If you were to unite with the others than you could, erm, "knock him flat", so to speak. He would stand no chance. But, if the three can't unite then Voldemort has a chance. It MUST be all three of you, not one, not two, but three. Unfortunately, he succeeded in breaking up the three Heirs." Dumbledore studied Harry's face.  
  
"What do you mean professor?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"The Heir to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor can unite but not Hufflepuff, not him." Harry looked confused.  
  
"Oh! I know!" Hermione said, her eyes growing wide.  
  
"The Heir to Hufflepuff was Cedric Diggory, wasn't it?" She questioned.  
  
"Yes, Hermione, he was." Dumbledore looked sad.  
  
"Then, who's the Heir to Ravenclaw? So, together we cannot beat Voldemort?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, Harry. The Heir to Ravenclaw doesn't have the strength, determination or skill to beat Voldemort. He knows, Voldemort knows that there is only one person who can get rid of him completely and he will do ANYTHING to get you Harry. That is why we have called you to Hogwarts. We can protect you here. Voldemort will not try to break into the castle." At that Dumbledore got up and left the room. Harry sat and thought, well aware of the fact that Hermione was sitting white-faced and trembling beside him, that Ron was nervously twisting his wand in his hands and that Remus and Sirius were watching him closely.  
  
"If that's true, then why does You-Know-Who fear Dumbledore so much?" Hermione asked. Ron and Harry just looked at her. 


	9. A new mystery emerges

A/N: Thanks to excellento who reviewed chapter 8. Your review inspired me to continue writing this story. There's going to be lost happening in this chapter and lots of mystery, so just bear with me, please! If you (or any other reading this story) want to, go read "The Amusing World of Harry Potter" by Obliviate. I am writing it with her and it's really funny. Please read it! We want more reviews. We have already written about four more chapters for it, but no one is reviewing so we haven't posted them. If you like it can you tell us? Thanks. On with the story!  
  
Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix- Chapter 9  
  
Harry sat in the Gryffindor Common room with Ron and Hermione. Hermione was, as always, reading one of their schoolbooks for Arithmacy and Ron was beating Harry at wizard's chess. Harry barely noticed when Ron cried, "Checkmate!" and knocked down his king. Harry sat frowning at the board thinking about what Professor Dumbledore had told him the other day.  
  
"Harry? Earth to Harry!" Ron snapped his fingers in front of Harry's face and Harry jerked out of his thoughts.  
  
"What?" He asked looking surprised.  
  
"I won! Game over." Ron looked at him curiously. "Are you okay?" Harry nodded and stood up.  
  
"I'm fine, but I need to get out of here. Lets go fly!" Ron eagerly jumped up, but Hermione declined.  
  
"I think I'll stay in today, guys." She told them without looking up from her book.  
  
"Come on, Hermione. You can have a go, too." Harry tried to persuade her. Hermione shook her head firmly.  
  
"You know I'm afraid of heights! Anyway, I'm tired. I think I'll finish this chapter, grab a bite to eat and go to bed early."  
  
"Okay. If you're sure." Ron said doubtfully. Hermione nodded again.  
  
"Go have fun." She encouraged, "I'll be fine."  
  
Harry grabbed his broomstick and, after asking Hermione again if she was sure, they left to go fly.  
  
"Shouldn't we tell Professor Lupin or Snuffles?" Ron asked. Harry just sighed, stopped and turned in the opposite direction, towards Remus' room. He rapped lightly on the door.  
  
"Professor? It's Harry." Harry pushed the door open slowly. The room was dark and he could just make out two figures at the end of the room. Harry knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but he couldn't seem to tear himself from the door. Ron stood behind Harry and appeared to be as deeply curious as Harry.  
  
"No, Remus! I've told you before. He wouldn't. If Albus trusts him then so do I." A female voice stated firmly.  
  
"But if-"  
  
"There is no "If", Remus! He wouldn't betray us!"  
  
"But our last spy almost killed us all. He told Voldemort about James' role in the Order and had as much a part in the death of Lily and James as Peter did!" Remus sounded persistent in the debate.  
  
"He wouldn't do it, though, Remus! I know he wouldn't."  
  
"Oh yeah. You two are such good friends, perhaps more, hmm? Of course you would believe everything he says! He has you wrapped around his finger."  
  
"How dare you! He has no control over my decisions or what I think! You never could mind your own business could you? The four of you were always snooping here and there! You haven't changed a bit!" The woman was sounding angrier and angrier, her voice raising with each sentence.  
  
"I must say the same about you! You are still the shortsighted, stubborn silly girl I went to school with! How you made it to Head Girl, I'll never know!" There was a stunned silence.  
  
"How dare you!" She screeched! The woman raised her hand partially, as though she was going to slap Remus, but at the last minute she changed her mind. She spun on her heel and stormed towards the door. Remus didn't even bat and eye. Ron grabbed Harry's shoulder and dragged him into the room across the hall. The woman was so furious that she didn't even notice that the door had opened. Harry and Ron weren't able to see her face because they had to hide.  
  
They waited a full 10 minutes after the woman left before venturing out of the room they had been hiding it. A closet. They exchanged a look and stood in the hall, debating whether to return to the Common room to tell Hermione and discuss it, or to continue with their original plans and pretend they saw nothing. After wrestling with their consciences for a while, they decide to act like they saw nothing and continue with their plans. They'd discuss it later. Just as they approached Remus' door again, it flew open. Harry and Ron jumped back and Remus looked at them in surprise.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Remus asked at the same time Harry and Ron both stammered "Quidditch". Remus looked surprised at their ready answer.  
  
"We mean, we're going to play Quidditch. Is that okay?" Remus nodded.  
  
"I'll walk you down." Remus walked beside them looking thoughtful and Ron and Harry remained silent. Harry desperately wanted to know what that had been about, but common sense told him to keep his mouth shut.  
  
Just as they reached the pitch Snuffles came bounding over and grabbed Remus' robes in his teeth. He began dragging Remus towards the school.  
  
"Go back to the Common room." Remus ordered them. Ron and Harry felt it was best to obey and watched as Remus jogged behind Snuffles up to the castle.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other wondering how much drama could emerge in one day. 


	10. Start of a new term

Hey! A HUGE thanks to the reviewers: Citrus scented, Melia and Staci (by the way, thanks so much for your compliment. I hope my story can actually live up to your expectations :-) I really appreciate being catalogued with J.K. Rowling!) Thanks to you all for your encouraging reviews! I promise I will update MUCH more often now! My IGCSE exams are almost over and the hard ones are out of the way. I'm hoping that if I work hard enough I can finish this fic before the real thing comes out. That will be a stretch though; 30-some-odd days now. Yay! Please bear with me. The next one or two chapters may be slow. I'm deciding how exactly this plot will develop and what exactly is going happen. If this chapter is sucky its because it's pretty late, but I don't wanna wait any longer to update. :-)  
  
Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix- Chapter 10  
  
Harry and Ron returned to the castle where they promptly told Hermione all that they had seen and heard. Hermione agreed that they should keep their eyes open. Just a little more discretely and cautiously then before.  
  
They later read in the newspaper that the prisoners of Azkaban had been released by the Dementors. Most of them had re-joined the Dark side.  
  
* * *  
  
The days leading up to the start of the school term were busy as teachers returned from their holidays. Hagrid had been absent since that night Harry came to the school and when they asked Lupin about it he just waved it away as though it was no big deal. He said that they shouldn't worry about it and that Hagrid would be back for the start of the year.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were starting to get anxious for school to start. At first having the school to themselves was fun, but after a few weeks the novelty wore off. The school seemed so empty and lifeless without the crowds of students milling around.  
  
Hermione was busy organising her papers, notes and books for the start of the term. Harry and Ron were practising their Quidditch. Ron was going to be trying out for the place of Keeper.  
  
It was a relief to the trio when the carriages brought the students of Hogwarts up the path. Harry watched from his spot at the Gryffindor table as the students poured in, chattering, calling and shouting. Dean, Seamus and Neville took their usual seats beside and across from the trio.  
  
"Where were you guys?" Neville questioned. Harry looked at his best friends. They hadn't even thought of what they were going to say if that topic arose.  
  
"Ah, well, you see, we, um, missed the train. Professor Dumbledore sent a Ministry car for us. We arrived a few minutes before you lot did." Neville seemed satisfied with that answer and sat back, looking around. Seamus was complaining loudly to Dean, Lavender and Hermione that they would be taking their N.E.W.Ts this year. Ron was staring at the door, that the first years would soon be emerging from, with all of his might as though he could make the door open. Ron was fingering his silverware wistfully. Harry's eyes travelled from the Gryffindor table to the one on the far left. His eyes landed on a blond haired, smartly dressed, smirking Slytherin. Harry felt his stomach clench when he saw his archenemy. His teeth ground hard and Harry had his hands balled up in fists as he thought of the past insults Malfoy had thrown at him and his friends for the past four years. His thoughts were interrupted by the presence of McGonagall and the first year students. Harry watched as she strode forward bearing the weathered Sorting Hat and placed it on the three-legged stool. The Great Hall fell silent as the brim of the hat suddenly opened and a clear, loud voice called out:  
  
*No spells will you do, it's no contest, no race,  
  
I dig around and find your place.  
  
Put me on and we will see,  
  
Nothing you have up there is hidden from me.  
  
Hufflepuff are gentle and kind,  
  
While Ravenclaw help their friends in a bind.  
  
Slytherin are tricky, crafty and shrewd,  
  
While Gryffindor are brave and never rude.  
  
So step up, don't be afraid,  
  
Never a wrong decision have I made. *  
  
The hat fell silent, his poem for this year done. The Hall burst out, ringing with applause. As Professor McGonagall stepped forward the Hall fell silent again.  
  
"Axel, Jason." She called. A young boy, trembling visibly came through the crowd of first years. The boy put the hat on and waited, gripping the sides of the seat tightly. The hat thought for a moment or two before-  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat bellowed out loud.  
  
The rest of the Sorting proceeded like this. The Gryffindor table received quite a few more students. The children all huddled together on one end of the table, half of them were looking relived that the Sorting was over, the other half were looking awed and amazed as they gazed around the Hall. When the Hat and stool were removed the Headmaster stood up with his arms open, a warm smile and a twinkle in his blue eyes that made the newcomers feel at home and welcome.  
  
"Welcome everyone, to a new year at Hogwarts. First I would like to tell the first years that the Forest is strictly forbidden. Second, Dung Bombs and other more, er, messy practical jokes are not allowed. To see what is allowed and what isn't, please see the list in Mr. Filch's office. Next, the Quidditch tryouts will take place at different times. Your Head house teacher will come around with the day of your houses' tryouts." Here, Ron eagerly nudged Harry, who grinned at him.  
  
"Now, all I have left to say is: Welcome, good luck with the start of the term, and enjoy." At the last word Dumbledore spread his arms wide and food appeared on the table. There was a sudden explosion of noise; people talking, cutlery scraping, chairs being dragged in and out, etc.  
  
After they had eaten Dumbledore ordered the Prefects to take the students to their dormitories. Harry felt very sleepy as they trudged up the stairs to the Tower. He heard a noise and saw a shaggy black dog at his side. He let his hand fall lightly onto the dog's back. Harry then glanced up and saw Lupin walking a few feet behind. He looked to his right and saw Hermione and Ron. They both nodded at him; they had seen Sirius and Lupin. Harry suppressed a sigh and continued the familiar walk to the Gryffindor Tower. It was going to be a long year.  
  
*~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~*  
  
Well, what do you guys think? Thanks again for the reviews. I will be updating again really soon. I suddenly am inspired and think I'll write another chapter or two today. 


	11. Quidditch

Allo, allo! Just a short note to say that I have worked out the plot. I know exactly what's going to happen and how I'm going to finish this story. I'll be updating much more often now.  
  
Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix- Chapter 11  
  
No matter where he went, Harry was always followed by Sirius or Lupin or both. All the other teachers at the school had an eye on Harry too. Whenever he left on class to head for the other the teacher would stand outside to make sure that Snuffles or Lupin were nearby. No one suspected that Harry was being followed and Harry was very grateful for it. Professor Dumbledore had ordered a Duelling Club to be set up. Professor Lupin, McGonagall, Snape and Flitwick were all to teach it. There was a need for so many professors because of the amount of students that were to be attending the lessons. The Duelling Club was open for anyone from any house from the Second years to the Seventh years. The Duelling Club was to be starting in a week, after the houses had finished their Quidditch tryouts. Gryffindor had the pitch today, Hufflepuff had already sorted out their players and Ravenclaw needed no tryouts. The Slytherin's had the pitch in two days.  
  
Harry, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell and Fred and George Weasley met in the change room before the tryouts began.  
  
"Here's what I propose we do. Katie, Alicia and Angelina can try scoring on each person. I say, throw the Quaffle at them 15 times each. Harry, Fred and I can vote afterwards who we think is the best then Alicia, Katie and Angelina can give us their imput on how the people looked from the air. How does that sound?" George looked at everyone and found that they were all grinning at him.  
  
"What?" He asked uneasily. Katie giggled.  
  
"You sound like Oliver. I think we have found our new leader. Guys, do you think George will make us proud as Team Captain?" Everyone voiced their agreement and George flushed proudly.  
  
"Really? You want me to take over?"  
  
"Yep. You've been flying for years. You have played on this team for five years and I don't think anyone else wants the job." Alicia looked at the team to make sure they were okay with it. Even George's twin brother, Fred, nodded in agreement.  
  
"Then it's settled. Today we have decided on our Team Captain and by the end of the day we should have our Keeper." Fred declared. Harry, Fred and George grabbed their clipboards and Angelina, Katie and Alicia retrieved their broomsticks.  
  
Harry glanced down the list of names. There were only a few trying out and Harry felt relieved. He had never been involved in a Quidditch tryout before. His heart sank when he realised that by next year he would be the only member of their Quidditch team left. Fred, George, Angelina, Katie and Alicia were all graduating this year and Oliver Wood was already gone. He felt sad at this thought. Harry had been a part of the same team for three years (last year didn't count; there was no Quidditch) and he had grown accustomed to his team. Being on a Quidditch team they had learned to trust and communicate with each other and had become quite good friends. Next year Harry would be standing on this pitch with whomever they picked for the position of Keeper (there were no 7th years trying out this year) deciding who would replace his team mates.  
  
When Harry glanced up from the clipboard the saw about 15 people holding broomsticks and a few friends and supporters in the stands. He saw Hermione on the benches with Snuffles beside her. She was here to support Ron who was trying out. Harry had seen Ron strut his stuff when they played on the pitch over the summer and thought he was really good. Harry wasn't just saying that because Ron was his friend, but because it was true.  
  
"Good morning you young hopefuls." George started off with a grin. Harry shivered slightly in the clod morning air and stifled a yawn.  
  
"What we are going to do first is let you guys warm up. You will do five laps around the hoops then come back here. We will call you one by one where you will head to those set of hoops," George paused to point to the set of hoops on the left. He continued, "Alicia, Katie and Angelina, who you should know are our Chasers, will come up the pitch and shoot at the hoops. There will be fifteen shots. Harry, Fred and myself will evaluate you from the ground while Alicia, Katie and Angelina will watch from the air. They will be taking it easy, not shooting as though we were in an actual game, because them none of you would stand a chance." He beamed the three girls, who shook their heads and laughed at him.  
  
"After all we are a team of unbeatable, fantastic, talented members and we need the best! Now start you warm ups!" The fourteen hopefuls raised up in the air and shot off towards the hoops. Alicia, Angelina and Katie did their own series of warm ups, throwing the red Quaffle back and forth. Harry, Fred and George settled back and got ready for the tryouts to begin. Harry watched Ron dipping around other players as he rounded the pitch and secretly crossed his fingers, wishing that his best friend could make it onto the team.  
  
One by one they called up person after person. Harry jotted down scores and comments onto his clipboard. Just as a 3rd year sat down George called out "Ronald Weasley". Ron got us shakily and took off towards the hoops. Harry watched as Katie passed the Quaffle to Angelina, who passed it back. Katie tossed it to Alicia who shot at the hoop. Ron twirled around and knocked the Quaffle away. Harry heard Fred cheer quietly beside him. Again and again the Chasers shot at the goal, but all but one was saved. Harry flashed his grinning friend a smile and a thumbs up. At the end Fred, George and Harry compared notes. Even though the tree of them all wanted Ron to get the spot, they did have to be fair. They came down to the conclusion, a tie. Ron and a fourth year, Sophia Mackenzie. They called Katie, Alicia and Angelina over and the six discussed it.  
  
Angelina, Katie and Alicia talked about how the two had looked up in the air. Sophia may have looked organised from the ground and she may have been able to save fourteen out of the fifteen shots, but she looked too flimsy and disorganised from the air. They said that if it had been a real game and if the ruthless Slytherin's had been pelting Bludger's and Quaffle's at her, it was quite possible that she wouldn't do as well as she had today. Ron, on the other hand, was perfectly controlled, alert and aware of what we going on around him, not just the Chaser's bringing the Quaffle up the pitch. The team decided to go with Ron and to make Sophia the back up Keeper. George stood up and thanked the hopefuls for trying out, congratulated them then cleared his throat. Harry glanced up to the stands and saw Hermione leaning forward eagerly. She was twisting her hands tightly and looked slightly nervous.  
  
"Ron Weasley will be our Keeper and Sophia Mackenzie will be our back up Keeper." Ron gasped and Hermione came leaping out of the stands. There was applause from the watchers and the people who tried out. The hopefuls left looking slightly depressed, but most congratulated Ron anyway. Harry grinned at his friends' face. Ron was beaming, his face slightly coloured and he was exclaiming, "I can't believe it! I can't believe it!" over and over again.  
  
When Harry and the team finally got a chance to talk to Ron the sun was almost overhead. George kept saying that he always knew his youngest brother could do it. Fred was babbling about a party. Harry was talking about how much fun they would have at practice and the Chaser's were welcoming on to the team. Hermione had planted herself beside Ron and kept telling him how proud she was, but how scared she was now that her two best friends were playing in one of the most dangerous sports in the world.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron was on top of the world all day. Nothing could dampen his spirits, even when Hermione declared that they had better start on their Potions homework. After dinner, around 21.00 Fred and George disappeared and Harry and Hermione dragged Ron to the library. Half and hour later they dragged him back to the Common room where the whole Quidditch team had set up a party. George and Fred had sneaked into Hogsmeade and got jugs of Butterbear, candy, food from the Hogwarts kitchens and even added some of their own jokes.  
  
Ron was thrilled. Harry was happy seeing his friend getting so much attention. He thought it was fabulous for Ron, considering all the times he had to stand in Harry's shadow and Harry got all the attention, wanted or not. Hermione voiced his thoughts as they both watched him talking to random people from Gryffindor Tower. It was late by the time they all went to bed.  
  
*~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~*  
  
By the way, in case you wonder at the change of moods in this/these chapters it's just because I decided that I needed to lighten it a bit more and add some happiness to the story. I'm just working on getting everything in place now so the real plot can start. I promise we're almost there! Don't worry, there will be more action and adventure coming up! 


	12. Free Lesson

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix- Chapter 12  
  
Remus paced his office, running a hand through his light hair. Sirius sat on the desk in the front of Remus' classroom. Remus had put a charm on the door so no one would come in while Sirius was, well, human. It was very late and, as Remus paced silently, the clock struck 01.00.  
  
"Remus, calm down." Sirius said soothingly, "Arabella is right. He can be trusted. Albus wouldn't make the same mistake twice. As much as I hate the git, if Dumbledore can trust him then I won't doubt Dumbledore's decision." Remus flopped onto his chair behind Sirius.  
  
"I know, I know. I would like to believe Albus when he says that Snape will make a good, trustworthy spy, but I can't help but think of what happened to Lily and James because we trusted a spy. I have this horrible feeling that things will turn out very badly." Remus ran his fingers over his desk, deep in thought. Sirius regarded him for a moment before sliding off the desk.  
  
"Come on, it's late and we need to get some sleep. Harry and you both have school tomorrow and we both need to be up and alert. Ugh, I remember Sunday nights, always dreading the Monday morning, Monday classes and the start of a whole, long, tedious week." Remus smiled at his friend as their memories slid over their seven years at Hogwarts. They both exited the room, Sirius as Snuffles sneaked back to Hagrid's hut, and Remus slipped into his own room.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione reluctantly made their way towards Potions class. As they meandered along the hall someone brushed past Hermione, almost knocking her down. Harry and Ron glared up at the person and saw a pair of steamy grey eyes glaring back.  
  
"Watch where you're walking, Mudblood." Draco Malfoy sneered. Snuffles, who was accompanying the Trio to class, growled at Malfoy. Harry and Hermione pulled Ron back, who had drawn his wand and leapt forward.  
  
"Ron, forget it." Hermione hissed in his ear.  
  
"We're too close to the Potions classroom. If Snape-" Harry was cut off by a smooth, icy voice.  
  
"What? Fighting in the halls again, Weasley? That is 10 points from Gryffindor and if you don't find your seats in two minutes I'll ensure that each of you has five more taken off!" Snape turned on his heal and stormed into the classroom. Harry and Ron glared at Snape's retreating back and Malfoy began teasing them. Hermione grabbed Ron and Harry's arms and pulled them into the classroom muttering soothingly and trying to calm them down. The Trio knew, from past experience, that it was not a good idea to enter Potions angry, frustrated or on the edge.  
  
Just as they class of Gryffindor's and Slytherin's had settled into their seats and Snape opened his mouth, the door opened. Snape turned to glare at the person who dared to interrupt his class. In stepped a pretty woman, Harry felt Ron nudge him and Harry realised that this woman was the same on Professor Lupin had been talking to a few weeks ago.  
  
"Yes, Arabella." Snape snapped. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked shocked.  
  
"Albus would like a word with you, please, Severus." She looked around the classroom, "I suggest you dismiss your class. There won't be time for you to teach them today." Snape sighed impatiently then waved her to the door. Mrs. Figg exited the classroom after a quick smile at Harry.  
  
"I guess you had all better make yourselves scarce. Don't go making a lot of noise, there ARE classes being taken." With that Snape swept out the door and was gone. The class wasted barely a minute leaving that cold classroom.  
  
Just as Harry, Ron and Hermione left the classroom too they were intercepted by Remus.  
  
"Will you three be at the Duelling Club tomorrow?" He asked. They nodded.  
  
"Good, good," he mused looking thoughtful, "Harry, I need to talk to you. Could you please come to my classroom when you have a moment."  
  
"Actually, Professor, I have one now, Snape had to go see Dumbledore." Remus' eyebrows shot up.  
  
"Really? Well, come along then. Don't worry Ron and Hermione, I won't keep him for your whole free lesson. Only about five to ten minutes." Harry had to jog behind Remus because of his log strides. When they reached Remus' office, he instructed Harry to sit down.  
  
"Now, Harry. Professor Dumbledore and I have been discussing your power to do wandless magic." Harry swallowed and leaned forward. Remus' face looked so silent and grave compared to the happy expression he wore in Harry's pictures of his mother and father's wedding.  
  
"We will have to train you to use your skills. So every afternoon at, shall we say, 19.00, you will come here." Harry nodded. Remus forced a smile on to his face.  
  
"You may go then, Harry. And remember, if you have any questions, or if you need to talk to someone, I'm here. And if you need to talk to your Godfather, I'm sure we can arrange a meeting for you." Harry thanked Remus and left the room to find his friends.  
  
* * *  
  
Severus looked at Albus calmly. They stood in one of the rooms in the dungeons.  
  
"I will go to the Death Eaters meeting tomorrow at five o'clock." Albus nodded.  
  
"I know you will make the Order proud. You have sworn to protect the secrecy of the Order and I believe you, even if some of the members don't." Severus bowed to the ageing headmaster.  
  
"I will never betray you. I would rather die." Albus smiled at him. Just then they heard a creak. Severus drew his wand, but Albus pushed his hand down.  
  
"Yes? Who is there." He called out. There was a rustling sound then a soft "meow" sound. Severus snorted when a great ginger cat with a squashed face wandered into the room.  
  
"Who does that THING belong to?" Severus asked the headmaster. Albus smiled again and stooped to pick up the cat. The cat hissed and ducked away.  
  
"That temperamental creature belongs to Miss. Granger. He must have wandered out of the Tower when someone opened the portrait." He chuckled.  
  
"We should return it to her." Albus reached down to collect the cat, but Crookshanks hissed and ran out of the room.  
  
"Professor, if we just inform Granger of the whereabouts of her cat, she can come collect it." Albus nodded his agreement and he set off to find the young witch. 


	13. Duelling Club and a Prediction

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix- Chapter 13  
  
"Would everyone please partner off?" Harry looked at his two best friends. He wasn't too eager about partnering with Hermione, though. He felt that duelling her would lead to many bruises. Hermione seemed to know that the guys wanted to be together so she stepped up to Neville, who was without partner. Harry secretly thought that was good idea. Hermione would know what to do if Neville suddenly expelled great balls of fire at her. Hermione could teach Neville more than anyone else in their group could.  
  
Their "group" consisted of all the year fours and year fives. The teacher supervising their group was Professor McGonagall. Harry hid a smirk as he saw the year two's and the year three's cowering away from the tall form of Professor Snape. Professor Flitwick was helping Snape because the year two's and three's were least experienced of the grades in the Duelling Club, they were Group 1. Professor Lupin was watching the years six and seven who were Group 3. The whole programme was being run, mainly, by Lupin, though. He would explain to all years what the Club was, how to properly hold your wand when duelling, what to be aware of, how to stand when starting and how to signal when giving up. The other teachers, though, would tell the people in their groups exactly what kind of spells they would be using on each other. The spells depended on their experience.  
  
Professor McGonagall waited until they were all partnered off then told them to work on disarming their opponents to see what they remembered from the Duelling Club with Lockhart. The spell was too easy and soon, everyone in Group 2, as they were called, had been disarmed and had disarmed their partner at least once. Except, of course Neville. Hermione, in demonstration, had disarmed him three times. Neville had managed to get as far as making Hermione's wand wobble. After five minutes with Neville Professor McGonagall gave up and instructed the class to use their knowledge, from what they had learned in school, to practice using them on their partners. As Harry successfully blocked a leg locker curse from Ron he noticed that Professor Dumbledore was in the Great Hall too. Dumbledore was surveying the groups to see how it was going. His eyes landed on Harry and Arabella, who stood beside him, nudged him. Harry's brief hesitation caused Ron to hit him with a tickling charm and McGonagall rebuked Harry for not paying attention. Harry got back at Ron with a charm to make him start dancing. Meanwhile, Hermione had managed to curse Neville so many times that he was sprouting little green hairs out the top of his head, he was, like Ron, dancing around the Hall, singing and his skin was glowing bright pink. People all over the Hall stopped to look at Neville, Hermione wanted to counter-curse them off him, but Professor McGonagall told him the experience would teach him to work harder at his spells.  
  
By the end of the first day of the Duelling Club everyone was leaving with bumps and bruises and charmed hair, etc. Quite a few ended up at Mme Pomfrey's, because of bad spells, etc. Harry was groaning because Ron had "Wingardium Leviosa"'d Harry high into the air, then dropped him when his concentration was broken. Hermione was apologising profusely to Neville who tried to tell her that it was his own ignorance that put him in that position.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, none of the Duelling Club member's wanted to get up. Harry and Ron especially. Their first lesson was Divination.  
  
Harry and Ron cautiously approached the trapdoor on the ceiling, leading to Professor Trelawney's (sp.?) room. Every year since starting that class, Harry's death had been predicted in more than one form. He was not looking forward to this lesson. She would study him and give that piteous look and look at him as though he was about to drop dead in front of her.  
  
Harry and Ron took their usual seats in the corner and sat on the puffy seats. There was a smell of lavender and the room was dark, smoky and hot. Harry could feel his eyes closing already and the class hadn't even started! As Trelawney made her appearance Harry felt an odd feeling. She began addressing the class, but Harry couldn't hear the words. He felt like he was falling into oblivion. Suddenly he heard a male voice, he had the feeling the voice was talking to him, but he couldn't make out the words. Was it English? He wondered. He heard screaming, growling, talking, hissing, then silence. Harry glanced up. The whole Divination class was staring at him. Harry looked at Ron who looked curiously back.  
  
"My poor dear. I sense unrest in your soul. Won't you please let me see your hands. I will use you as an example. We are, after all, doing palmistry in depth this year." Harry's mind was whirling with confusion and he barely acknowledged her. He started when she took his left hand and began studying it.  
  
"Ah, I see." She mused out loud, "oh my! Goodness me! You poor thing! How noble!" She finally dropped his hand after those little exclamations and gasps. Harry looked back at her uninterestedly, eager to think about what had just happened. Had he fallen asleep? No, he had been awake. His thoughts were broken by Lavender, who asked what Professor Trelawney had seen in a trembling voice. Harry looked at Ron, who rolled his eyes.  
  
"My dears. Those lines are not good at all! Your lifelines are short, indicating an early death. The criss-crossing indicates that you will die trying to protect someone you hold dear." Professor Trelawney looked at Harry with wide, worried eyes. Harry sighed impatiently.  
  
"Can we get on with the class?" He asked irritably. Trelawney looked slightly surprised then gave him a knowing look.  
  
"I know it's hard to face reality, dear. But if you ever need someone to talk to about your fate I'm always here." Ron coughed loudly and she turned back to the class. When they began checking out each other's "futures" Harry whispered to Ron what had happened before Professor Trelawney "predicted" his future. Ron looked worried and whispered back that they should tell Hermione A.S.A.P.  
  
Throughout the rest of the day Harry couldn't stop wondering what had happened. Had he been dreaming? He had already ruled that out. Had he been hallucinating? Hermione and Ron said "definitely no". They told him that it was probably nothing, but they said this with such worried looks in their eyes that Harry found it hard to believe them. 


	14. The Dream and the Massacre

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix- Chapter 14  
  
"Derek, if you and your group would head to the station in Catchwitch Forest we can perhaps monitor the activity of Death Eaters. Sarah, if you take two others to Ganboard then we can keep our eyes on the suspects." Dumbledore surveyed the room. The whole Order of the Phoenix were watching him, waiting for direction. Some were holding scraps of paper, which they were to destroy after absorbing all the information. Dumbledore called an end to the meeting and looked over at the five who would be remaining after everyone left. He gazed at Severus, Minerva, Remus, Arabella and Snuffles.  
  
"Are you alright, Severus?" He asked softly. Snape nodded, he was quiet and pale, but he had a determined glint in his eye. Snape looked at the clock and stood up.  
  
"I had better prepare." He said. Minerva wished him good-luck, Arabella gave him an encouraging smile, Dumbledore gave him a few words of consolation and Remus snorted at him. Snape left to prepare for his first Death Eaters meeting in fifteen years. The other four soon left Professor Dumbledore to his work. As Snuffles and Remus away from the stone gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office, something caught Snuffles' attention. He stopped and turned, sniffing the air. Remus followed him to a corner beside the gargoyle. Remus caught sight of ginger fur as it skulked in the shadows.  
  
"Crookshanks! What are you doing down here? Come on, Hermione's probably looking for you." Snuffles watched at Remus tried to catch the cat with no luck. Finally, after a struggle, Remus managed to grab Crookshanks and he, Snuffles and the cat hurried to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Patience is a virtue." Remus gave the password to the Fat Lady, who swung forward to admit them. Remus had no idea why Dumbledore had chosen the passwords to be, well, sayings. He supposed it was Dumbledore's way of teaching the students things, like to be patient, taking the password from Gryffindor Tower. He scanned the room for Harry, Ron and Hermione and only spotted them when Snuffles went bounding up to them. Hermione looked surprised when she was presented with Crookshanks.  
  
"Crookshanks! You naughty boy! How did you get out of the Tower?" She scolded gently, stroking her ugly cat. Ron rolled his eyes and Remus heard him mutter something like, "shame Professor Lupin had to bring the thing back. Couldn't we have let it wander into he woods to be torn apart by wild animals?" Hermione heard this and glared furiously at Ron. Remus turned to Harry to remind him about the extra lessons in two days time, but stopped when he saw the distant look on Harry's face. His eyes were squinted and there was a slight frown on his face.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?" Remus asked softly, ignoring the sound from the common room around them. Harry started at being addressed.  
  
"Oh! Hello, Professor. Sorry, I was just thinking." Remus studied his face for a moment and knew that there was indeed something bothering him.  
  
"Is there something on your mind, Harry?" Harry shook his head quickly and Remus decided not to push it.  
  
"In that case, don't forget the lesson Thursday afternoon, Harry, and see three you in class tomorrow! Good night." Remus smiled at them and left and silently as he had entered. Snuffles spent a few more hours with them, before heading back to Hagrid's hut.  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed now. 'Night Ron, 'night Harry." Hermione stood up, stifled a yawn and stretched. Ron yawned loudly and nodded.  
  
"I'm going to bed too. Coming Harry?" Harry closed his book and stood up. He bid Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan good night and followed his friend's up the stairs.  
  
As Harry lay in bed he kept thinking about the odd "dream" he had had in Divination. Finally Harry fell into a deep sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"Harry." A voice, that whispered as softly as the wind, seemed to flow from one side of his bed, through his ear, into his brain and out the other ear. He tossed restlessly in his sleep. The voice spoke again.  
  
"Harry. I see you, Harry. I know you, Harry. I'm here, Harry." The voice sent a cool chill down Harry's back. There was a chuckle, which sounded more like hissing.  
  
"You sleep, I'm here. I'm always here. I'm always near by. Just you sleep. I will wait patiently for the time. Your time will come soon enough." There was a loud laugh and a flash of bright white light.  
  
Harry woke up with a jerk. He was shaking and sweating. The sheets were tangled up around his legs and the bedspread was in a heap on the floor. Harry got up and fixed the covers as he waited for his heart to stop pounding. His mind whirled. What was that voice? Who was that voice? Why did it make his blood run cold and make him feel so scared and jumpy? It had only been a voice. Harry looked around the room at his sleeping friends and debated whether or not to wake Ron up and tell him. He finally decided to tell him and Hermione together in the morning.  
  
* * *  
  
"I don't understand, Albus. How could they have known?" Minerva stood before the Headmaster in her night-gown, twisting her hands nervously. Remus and Arabella were present with Snuffles. Dumbledore looked wearily back.  
  
"I don't know." He sighed, looking old and tired.  
  
"But, sir, the Death Eaters would have had to have been told that the group was there. I mean, they couldn't have figured it out themselves. No group of Death Eaters ever passes through Catchwitch Forest. How could they have known that the members were stationed there." Remus looked at the ageing Professor.  
  
"Don't you dare accuse Severus of betraying their cover!" Arabella shrieked at him.  
  
"I am simply saying that it's a coincidence. Isn't it? I mean, after twelve years of using that spot as a work station for the Order, without the slightest hint of a Death Eater ever walking past, suddenly a whole group appears out of the blue and attacks Derek and the rest of the crew?" Remus stared back at Arabella with a cold look in his eyes. That was a very rare look for Remus since he was usually the warmest, kindest, good-natured man you could find.  
  
"I'm afraid I agree with Arabella, Remus." Dumbledore sided, "I trust Severus, and have for years, even though I know you do not." His kind blue eyes travelled down to Snuffles as well, when he said this. Remus nodded respectfully. He accepted everyone's decision to appoint Severus as the spy, but he still didn't trust Severus completely. This was for a number of factors. One; what Severus had been like to James, Sirius, Peter and himself back in Hogwarts, and Two; what had happened the last time the Order put all their trust in a spy.  
  
Remus agreed to go with Arabella to console the families who had been in Derek's group in Catchwitch Forest and to help the Ministry cover up the story from the press.  
  
*~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;*  
  
Hello? Anyone there? Well? What do you think? Won't anyone review? :-( 


	15. Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix- Chapter 15  
  
Hermione was horrified and Ron was sceptical when Harry told them about his dream.  
  
"Harry, this is bad! You have to tell someone!" Hermione wailed.  
  
"It was just a dream, though. I mean, every time you have a bad dream you don't go running to the teachers saying there's a conspiracy." Ron looked doubtful about the meaning of Harry's dream. Harry opened his mouth to agree with Ron, contrary to his actual feelings.  
  
"No, Ron!" Hermione beat him, "After everything that has happened over these past four years, haven't we learned that Harry's worst bad dreams are, in fact, true? They always lead up to something. Harry, you have to tell Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione looked so distressed and now even Ron was beginning to look at Harry with a worried look.  
  
"Stop, you guys. It was one dream, I'm not going to tell Dumbledore about it." Harry looked at them.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. If it happens again you will tell someone, right?" Harry nodded at Hermione.  
  
"Yep, I'll tell you guys." Hermione opened her mouth to protest that that was not what she meant, when George interrupted them.  
  
"Harry, Ron, we're having practise today, after the Duelling Club. Be sure to be outside and ready by six o'clock." As George walked away, Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Is it just me or has this "Team Captain" position really gone to his brain?" Hermione tried to bring "the dream" back up, but Harry and Ron engaged themselves in talking about Quidditch and Hermione gave up.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry had no more visions or dreams of the mysterious voice until the week before Halloween. He had dreamt the same thing, a voice calling his name, except this time there was a female voice screaming "run". Ron asked if it sounded like Harry's mum, like Harry hears whenever a Dementor gets close.  
  
"No, it sounded different. She didn't sound panicked, but, I don't know, concerned maybe." Harry frowned, trying to put the desperation of the scream into words for Ron and Hermione to understand. As he began to get frustrated for not being able to put it into words the water glass in front of him began to shake and then fell over.  
  
"Oops," Harry muttered, picking up the glass. He still hadn't quite managed to control his ability to move things without his wand. Hermione looked thoughtful. She was no longer terrified that Harry was going to drop dead in front of them, now she seemed more curious and determined to figure it out.  
  
George interrupted their conversation.  
  
"Harry, Ron, come on! Eat! We have to go out soon to change." Harry looked at the whole piece of toast in front of him and pushed it away.  
  
"I'm ready." Ron nodded, looking green. Neither of them had managed to eat. Harry never ate before a Quidditch game and Ron looked too scared to eat.  
  
"Ron, Harry, good luck and be careful!" Hermione gently hugged both of them, looking concerned.  
  
"We will, I won't let our star Seeker and my baby brother to get hurt." George reassured her with a wink. Hermione watched as Harry and Ron left with the rest of the team to get changed for their first match of the season. They were playing against Hufflepuff. She got to the Gryffindor side of the benches and stood between Neville and Dean. Colin Creevey was just ahead of her with his camera clicking madly. Seamus was already waving his Gryffindor flag on the other side of Dean. The crowds erupted in cheers, whistles and applause when the two teams came flying out. Lee Jordan began his commentating as usual, with McGonagall keeping a close eye on him.  
  
"The golden snitch is released and there go the Bludgers! Mme Hooch is releasing the Quaffle and the game begins!" Lee was already sitting forward, his eyes alight with excitement.  
  
"Hartford catches the Quaffle and sends a long pass to Wilson. Wilson catches it and passes back to Hartford- but no! The Quaffle is intercepted by Johnson of Gryffindor! Fly, girl! That's it!"  
  
"Jordan! You are not here to take sides, now commentate properly!" McGonagall barked.  
  
"Sorry, Professor. The Quaffle is passed to Bell who takes it down the pitch. Watch the Bludger, Katie! Woo! That was a close shave. Unfortunately Bell dropped the Quaffle in that close shave and McHowen has it. He passes to Hartford who passes to Wilson who passes it back to Hartford. She shoots and it's-SAVED!"  
  
Harry looked down from his spot above the field and saw Ron proudly clutching the Quaffle.  
  
"A brilliant save by the third Weasley on the Gryffindor pitch. The Quaffle is released and caught by Spinnet. Spinnet takes it up the field to- Shoot Alicia! Yes! Ten points to Gryffindor!"  
  
Harry soared around searching for the Snitch. He kept one ear on the game to make sure Gryffindor wasn't in any immediate trouble.  
  
"Another ten points to Gryffindor! Oh! McHowen is hit by a Bludger sent by Weasley. Right on target, Fred! Sorry, Professor. Oh no! Wilson scores for Hufflepuff. The score is 20-10 to Gryffindor."  
  
Hermione watched tensely as the Bludgers whizzed past Ron's head. She gritted her teeth and wondered where on earth Fred and George were. Hermione listened as the score climbed to 70-20 for Gryffindor. She was confident that Gryffindor would beat Hufflepuff, but she willed Harry to hurry up and catch the Snitch before she had a nervous breakdown!  
  
Just as Hermione was thinking that, Harry spotted a glitter of gold hovering in the middle of the pitch. He didn't pause for a second, just leaned forward and shot towards it.  
  
"Potter has seen the Snitch! He's coming up to it! There's no way Anderson can catch Potter now! Look at him go and I think-Yes! Potter has caught the Snitch and Gryffindor wins 120-20! Go Gryffindor!" Jordan bellowed into the microphone, even McGonagall managed to let out a "whoop" for her house.  
  
The Gryffindor landed in a heap on the ground, congratulating each other. Hermione ran down to congratulate them. Colin's camera was clicking madly and Dean, Neville and Seamus were cheering at the top of their lungs. 


	16. What's that?

Thanks to citrus scented who reviewed chapter 9 yesterday. ;-) Thanks a bundle!!  
  
Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix- Chapter 16  
  
Dumbledore quietly viewed the Quidditch game from his office. He gently tapped the windowpane and he couldn't help but smile as he watched the Gryffindor team hugging each other with supporters cheering. His smile faded when he heard a noise behind him. Dumbledore turned and was surprised when he saw nothing. Frowning, he leaned over his desk and looked at the front, but there was nothing there. Just then his office door opened and in strode Alistar Moody, Arabella and Remus. He glanced at them and waited for one to speak.  
  
"Here, Professor, are the notes Scott Bones made concerning the activity of Death Eaters in Manchester." Dumbledore took the papers from Remus and filed them in a drawer hidden in the wall.  
  
"Professor, what shall our next move be?" Moody questioned. Dumbledore didn't answer right away, but stood at the window again and looked out at the children of Hogwarts still standing around chatting excitedly.  
  
"Pro-Professor?" Arabella asked uncertainly.  
  
"Alistar, I want group A to head south, to South Hampton. I do believe it was you, Alistar, who told me of the group of Dementor's seen there? I want the people in the South Hampton area to be safe from the creatures, whose instructions were probably to kill and cause havoc." Moody bowed and left the room swiftly. Dumbledore's head jerked up from the window when he heard another noise, one that wasn't Moody's wooden leg. Remus and Arabella both looked around too. The noise had sounded like something hard falling off a shelf. Remus and Arabella had drawn their wands. Dumbledore strode carefully over to the cupboard in the corner and opened the doors. He glanced up and down the shelves, but they saw nothing. There was a dark corner at the very bottom, but Dumbledore saw nothing there. He shut the cupboard and turned back to Arabella and Remus.  
  
"Arabella, I want you to visit Will and Julia Gregson and see what they have unearthed. Remus you will resume teaching." They both nodded at Dumbledore then left as subtly as they had come. Remus shot one last look at the cupboard as they left, but couldn't see anything wrong with it.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry was progressing quite well in his extra classes with Lupin and was able to successfully summon anything as heavy as an ordinary cup of tea. He was also able to inflate a Muggle beach ball without having to get angry. That was about as far as the wandless magic could go. When Harry was finished the classes he should be able to move things and inflate things as heavy and large as an average person his age.  
  
As well as these extra lessons Harry was also busy with the Duelling Club, Quidditch, regular classes and homework. His friends were all swamped in work too because the teachers were grinding down to help them prepare for their O.W.Ls That's why they were all looking forward to the holiday at Halloween this year.  
  
The day before Halloween, Hermione was busy scribbling down notes for History of Magic, Ron was reading a Quidditch book and Harry had just returned from his extra lessons. When he entered the room Harry headed straight for where Ron and Hermione sat. He plopped onto the couch beside them.  
  
"How was your lesson?" Hermione asked looking up. Harry yawned.  
  
"I guess that means intriguing." Ron joked closing his book.  
  
"It was okay. Tiring, though." Harry leaned back and crossed his arms. Hermione studied him for a few minutes before asking-  
  
"Have another one of those dreams?" Harry looked at her concerned face and sighed.  
  
"No, 'Mione. I'd tell you guys if I had." Just as Harry said that a sudden cold feeling hit him, like he had been plunged in a bucket of ice water. He couldn't breathe and he felt like he was falling. A voice filled his head calling his name over and over.  
  
"Harry, I will kill you. I will get you. I'll get him too. Both of you, you will see. He'll be sorry for what he did to me. You will be sorry for what you did to our Lord. I will get you. I am watching you always."  
  
"Harry, Harry!" He sat up with a jerk, his breathing short and rapid. The sounds of the full common room replaced the voice in his head and Harry looked around. Hermione had grabbed his arm and Ron was sitting in front of him. Both wore worried, concerned and anxious looks. Harry put one hand to his head and thought hard.  
  
"Harry! What's wrong? What happened? You sort of went limp then started twitching. You really had us scared!" Hermione looked at his face wildly. Ron looked to the left and saw Fred and Lee, who had been talking, watching them curiously.  
  
"Psst. Maybe we should go upstairs to talk." Ron muttered out of the side of his mouth. Hermione and Harry both looked around and noticed that they were being given strange looks by more than just Fred and Lee. The three got up and locked themselves in Ron and Harry's room. Hermione sat on Ron's bed and looked at Harry.  
  
"Okay. What happened?" She asked.  
  
"That's the same look you got in Divination, like you were in some sort of a trance." Ron said frowning.  
  
"It was almost the same "dream", if that's what we're calling it, except this time the person also said that they were after someone else. Mean, after me, but someone else too." Hermione looked scared.  
  
"That's it, Harry! You have to go to Dumbledore! If not to Dumbledore then tell Professor Lupin or Sirius!" Ron shushed her.  
  
"Hermione, you can't say his name." He hissed. She waved Ron away.  
  
"Harry, tell someone! Other then us!" Harry shook his head.  
  
"No. They have enough on their minds. We hardly ever see Dumbledore and when we do he looks as though he has the weight of the world on his shoulders. Lupin looks as though he has everything on his mind. And I can't worry Sirius, he would do something stupid, like getting himself caught trying to help me! I can't! And before you suggest telling McGonagall I refuse in advance. Same with Snape. They are all part of the Order and they all have the same concerns, the same fears and the same job of ensuring that England is safe! The last thing they want to hear is about a silly boy who has silly, meaningless dreams!" There was a sound at the door and they all jumped. Hermione retreated back into the shadows as Ron opened the door. He looked around, but didn't see anything until it brushed against his leg. Looking down he saw a ginger tail pass into the room.  
  
"It's your stupid cat, Hermione." Hermione picked Crookshanks up, cradling him.  
  
"He's smarter than your ball of stupidity!" She shot back, pointing at Ron's owl, Pig, who was "sitting" on Ron's bedside table. More like he was walking across the table, falling off, picking himself back up, sitting on the table, walking across it, falling off, etc.  
  
"Guys, guys!" Harry intervened. He knew that his two friends were touchy about their pets. They both stopped and looked at Harry guiltily.  
  
"Sorry, Harry. About your problem," Hermione gently put Crookshanks on Ron's bed. Ron glared at the cat, which glared back with his yellow eyes.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Hermione. It's probably nothing, like you guys originally said." Harry reminded them. Ron glanced up from Crookshanks.  
  
"We don't think that anymore. It really is something, I think anyway. You should tell someone." Harry sighed impatiently.  
  
"We have been through this Ron! I'm not telling! Now we should get out of here before someone comes up and wonders why the three of us have locked ourselves in our room!" Harry promptly got up and left the room. Hermione gathered Crookshanks and fell into step beside Ron. They shared a look. If Harry wouldn't tell someone then they would have to do their best to watch out for him. 


	17. Death and Acused

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix- Chapter 17  
  
Dumbledore paced his office restlessly. Arabella was late. Dumbledore looked at the huge grandfather clock opposite his desk and sighed. There was a knock on his office door.  
  
"Please enter." He called to the person. In walked the tall figure of Arabella.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, Professor." She apologised. He opened his mouth to excuse her, but saw a sad, depressed look on her face.  
  
"I imagine the Gregson's didn't have any information." He studied her face. She looked down and twisted her hands in her lap.  
  
"Professor, they are dead." Those words hit Albus Dumbledore like bricks.  
  
"Excuse me?" He asked. His blue eyes were worried, concerned and wary.  
  
"I arrived at their house and hovering above it was the Dark Mark. I entered their house. The whole place had been ransacked. Papers had been burned, taken or just discarded on the floor. Julia and Will were dead in the livingroom. I searched for the information that they had acquired for us, but that was included in the papers that had been burnt. They also had some information of us that was taken. Professor, how did they know that Julia and Will were informants?" She looked up at the leader of the Order with tears in her eyes. Dumbledore turned away and thought.  
  
"Arabella, go get Severus, Minerva, and Remus. Tell Remus to call an emergency meeting." Arabella got up and nodded, brushing the tears away. Dumbledore grabbed her arm as she turned to leave. He looked down at her kindly.  
  
"Don't worry, Arabella, we'll get to the bottom of this." She managed a smile and left the office.  
  
* * *  
  
"May I have your attention please?" Remus stood up on the makeshift stage set up in the Great Hall every Duelling Club day.  
  
"Could everyone put their wands away and head up their dormitories? The lessons for today are over." The Club all stared at him in shock. Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at each other grimly. Remus got down and, with Snape and McGonagall, left the Hall. Snuffles barked and urged them up to the Gryffindor Tower. Once he was sure they were in the Tower, Snuffles ran to Dumbledore's office where Remus had just appeared to let him in. The scene that met their eyes was shocking. The members of the Order that had just arrived were yelling at Snape who was protesting.  
  
"I swear! I would never betray them! I have never told the Death Eaters or Voldemort anything!" Arabella was standing in front of Severus yelling back at the other members. Some more members entered the office behind Snuffles and Remus. Dumbledore sat in his chair staring at the floor as though he was a million miles away. Finally he looked up. All members were present.  
  
"Silence!" His voice, although spoken quietly, cut through the air like a knife. The room fell silent. He looked at Severus' pale, withdrawn face.  
  
"I don't know why, or how, this happened-" He started quietly, but was cut off angrily by a man in the back of the room.  
  
"We do know how this happened. He-" The man shot an accusing finger at Snape, "betrayed us. A double-crosser, that's what he is! We sent him to spy on the dark side and he allies with them to tell them all our secrets! How else would they know about Julia and Will? How else would they know that they were the informants? Like I always say, 'once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater'. They never truly, 'cross over' to the other side!" The room voiced their agreements. Dumbledore looked tiredly at Severus. Minerva stood protectively on one side of him with Arabella on the other. Remus and Snuffles stood a distance from Severus, not supporting him, but standing a way from the other members, not supporting them either.  
  
"Please, may we have order." They all fell silent and looked at their leader.  
  
"As I was saying, I don't know why or how this happened. It may or may not have been Severus. We cannot condemn him until we have sufficient proof." He leaned over his desk and looked at the Order. The members sat down without a word, knowing Dumbledore wasn't finished speaking.  
  
"It is wrong to accuse an innocent person and even more wrong to punish them for something they haven't done." His eyes flickered to Snuffles and the Order had to strain to hear what he had said.  
  
"But-" the man began.  
  
"Innocent until proven guilty, Frank." His eyes swept the room as though he was looking for someone to protest, which no one did.  
  
"I want you all to give Severus the benefit of the doubt and treat him civilly. We will investigate this, but as of now there is no proof to suggest that Severus had any part in this atrocity." Dumbledore stood up, a signal that the meeting was over.  
  
Slowly the Order left his office, whispering and gossiping. Soon, the only ones left, yet again, were Severus, Remus, Snuffles, Minerva and Arabella. Severus sat down and buried his face in his hands. Arabella rubbed his back soothingly and Minerva began telling him how none of them blamed him. Dumbledore stood viewing the teachers and the dog in his office. Snuffles and Remus still stood a little ways away. Remus had a doubtful look on his face. 


	18. Halloween and a Fight

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix- Chapter 18  
  
Halloween was the best time at Hogwarts, only next to Christmas. There were black and orange streamers hanging on the walls and hovering in the air high up in the Great Hall. Ten Jack o' Lanterns hung above every table. The ceiling of the Great Hall, which was enchanted to look like the sky outdoors, was cloudy and ominous every once in a while a streak of lightning would light up the Great Hall accompanied by a crash of thunder. The food was terrific, as always, and the students were all talking loudly, enjoying themselves. Some were playing pranks on each other, scaring each other and generally goofing off. Hogwarts was a wonderful place to celebrate Halloween, being a large stone castle with ghosts floating around.  
  
Harry was talking and laughing with Ron and Hermione when Fred started it. Harry was telling Hermione how Ron had saved a goal from 20 meters away, at practice the other day, when he felt a gooey mess hit his head. Harry turned and viewed the table suspiciously. His eyes travelled over all potentially guilty parties and landed at Fred who was grinning, trying to look engaged in George's conversation with Lee. Harry scooped some of the gravy on his plate onto his spoon and launched it back at Fred. Unfortunately, the glob of gravy hit Lavender instead. Hermione yelled at Harry for throwing food and Ron laughed at him. Harry apologised to Lavender but was rewarded with a bread roll in his direction. Harry ducked and it hit Ginny, who had been a little late for dinner and had just entered the Great Hall. Ginny glared up at the person who had thrown it. Unfortunately, she thought George had done it, as Lavender was sitting right beside George. Fred was grinning at this beginning to a food fight. Ginny leaned over Colin's shoulder and stole a spoonful of potatoes and threw them in George's face. George was shocked, he hadn't known that Fred had started it. George, like his twin, loved mischief, so he, naturally, threw his glass full of pumpkin juice at Ginny. Naturally he "missed" and hit Hermione. George had purposely missed to (hopefully) launch a full- scale food fight. Hermione's eyes flashed angrily and, dripping pumpkin juice, stood up and chucked a red beet at George. Due to the fact that she was shaking in anger, Hermione missed and hit a Ravenclaw student who was pacing innocently along to her seat. Hermione began stammering an apology. By now the whole Great Hall had fallen into silence and was watching what was happening over at the Gryffindor table. The Ravenclaw looked down at her robes and got angry; after all, beets do stain. Ignoring Hermione's apologies she took a whole cake and shoved it into Hermione's face. Suddenly Fred stood up and at the top of his lungs bellowed "FOOD FIGHT!" The whole Great Hall was thrown into chaos. Food, drink and desert were being whipped around. People were under tables, on top of tables, in the aisles and on chairs. The teachers were running around, trying to stop it, but with no luck. George hid behind Ron when he hit Professor McGonagall in the face with a cream pie. The fight lasted for twenty minutes. The teachers had retreated back to the teacher's table where Professor Dumbledore was still sitting with a slight smile on his face. McGonagall wasn't the only teacher to have been hit. Snape was covered in gravy when he got in the way of a Hufflepuff getting her revenge on a Slytherin for beating them at Quidditch only a few days earlier. Flitwick was covered in whipped cream, Trelawney, who had decided to venture down from her tower for one evening, was wiping chocolate from her robes, her face had flour on it. Dumbledore surveyed his teachers with an amused twinkle in his eye. It had been a while since anyone had seen that familiar twinkle. Finally he stood up.  
  
"May I have your attention please! Please, quiet!" The Hall fell silent as their Headmaster addressed them. Harry briefly wondered if it was possible to put the whole school under detention.  
  
"If you could all please put a halt to this interesting fight. Thank you for your co-operation. Don't worry, none of you are in trouble. I see the nervous looks some of you are wearing. Why should you be punished when all you were doing was having fun? Now that most of the food is strewn on the floor and on yourselves I suggest you all head up to your common rooms and get cleaned. Happy Halloween to you all!" With that last sentence and a smile their Headmaster sat down. On their way back up to the Tower Fred and George couldn't stop going on about how unfair it was that they got away with it.  
  
"Not even an investigation to see who started it." George mumbled.  
  
"Dumbledore is far too nice." Agreed Fred. Ron and Harry rolled their eyes at the pessimists. Hermione couldn't believe that they had got away with it, she was relieved.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed up for a bit longer than usual, as did most of the Gryffindors. They had got changed and cleaned up and were in the common room beside the fire. As the clock struck 2:00 Harry yawned and declared that he was going to bed. Ron and Hermione followed him up and at the top of the stairs Ron and Harry said goodnight to Hermione.  
  
Harry crawled into bed and scanned the room. Neville, Seamus, and Dean were already fast asleep and Ron was tucked in bed, his eyes closed. Harry flipped over and closed his own eyes. Soon the sounds of Ron and Neville's snores lulled him to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime during the early, early morning something woke Harry up. He looked at the clock and groaned. It was only 4:30. He rolled over to go back to bed when a spark of light caught his gaze. The spark grew into an orb. The orb was spewing bright white light. Harry couldn't take his eyes off it.  
  
"Harry." He heard that voice again, hissing his name. Harry felt himself being drawn to the orb. He reached out to try to touch it, but the orb moved away. Slowly it moved to the door. Harry was suddenly filled with this need to touch it, to follow it. He crept forward, not taking his eyes away from the orb, not blinking. The orb floated silently down the stairs into the common room, occasionally calling his name. The common room was empty, but Harry didn't notice. His soul purpose was to follow that orb, all his attention on that orb.  
  
"Harry." It called again. Harry followed the orb out of the Tower, the Fat Lady appeared to be asleep. Something tugged at the back of Harry's mind. How could the portrait open if the Fat Lady was asleep? Wouldn't she wake up? But the voice called his name again and all other thoughts disappeared from his mind. He followed it down the marble staircase, down the staircase leading into the dungeons and down the hall. The hall lead to Snape's classroom, but the orb turned right, before Snape's classroom, into another room. The room was pitch black, but as they descended into it the orb filled the room with the light. Just as the door was about to swing shut behind Harry a shrill voice called his name. The voice was different from the voice in Harry's head.  
  
"Harry Potter!" Harry blinked and looked around. The room had fallen to darkness and the orb was no where in sight. The only light entering the room was from the doorway, where Professor McGonagall stood, lantern in one hand, the other on her hip. Her lips were drawn into a thin line.  
  
"Harry Potter. Do you have any idea of what time it is? Get back to the Tower now! Consider this 10 points from Gryffindor for being out after curfew." McGonagall followed Harry back to the Tower to make sure that he went in. Harry was feeling dazed. He didn't know what had just happened. He remembered waking up and seeing a white light. The next thing he remembered was snapping out of a sort of dream and standing in that room in the dungeons. Harry was just getting his felling back, he felt cold and was shaking. He paced in front of the smouldering fireplace and wondered what to do. It was ten to five and Harry thought it would be rude to wake Ron and Hermione up. *Mind you*, he thought again, *they would be angry if you didn't tell them immediately*. He looked around the quiet common room and felt strangely exposed, like something he couldn't see was watching him. A feeling of cold and fear gripped him and before he could change his mind, Harry ran up the stairs to wake Ron up.  
  
"Wa-who? What's wrong?" Ron muttered. Harry muttered an apology for waking him up after only a three hour sleep and felt foolish for bothering his friends. Harry backed away and was about to tell Ron to go back to sleep when Ron suddenly sat up, examining his face.  
  
"What happened?" Ron whispered. Harry hesitated.  
  
"Let's get Hermione and I'll tell you guys in the common room." Ron asked no more questions, he didn't even comment on the time, but just threw his housecoat on and slipped his slippers on. Harry remembered how cold he was and did the same. They both crept into the girls' dormitories and into Hermione's room. Being careful to not wake the Prefects or other girls that Hermione shared a room with they tiptoed to her bedside. Harry stood on the left of Hermione and Ron on the right.  
  
"Hermione," Harry whispered softly. Ron carefully shook her arm. Hermione's eyes shot open and she opened her mouth to scream, her right arm shooting out to grab her wand. Harry covered her mouth and Ron grabbed her hand to stop her from getting her wand.  
  
"It's okay, Hermione! It's us! Ron and me. It's okay." Hermione relaxed and they let go of her. In the small amount of light in the room they could see the worried look in her eyes. She opened her mouth again to question them, but Harry interrupted her.  
  
"We'll see you downstairs and I'll explain everything to you then." Harry and Ron tiptoed out the door. 


	19. More Quidditch and Snow!

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix- Chapter 19  
  
Harry had ignored Ron and Hermione's urging to see a teacher and told them that if it happened again he would, but it was likely he was just sleepwalking.  
  
Harry walked down the hall in silence. Their Quidditch game against Ravenclaw was in an hour. It was the last game before the games were put on halt for winter. Hufflepuff was completely out of the running for the Quidditch Cup, as always, having been beaten by Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw had, just days before Halloween, been beaten by Slytherin. That game had been three weeks ago, though and now the school was ready for another Quidditch game. Harry bent his head against the chilly mid-November wind as he jogged out to the pitch. He had been a little late getting out, as Lupin had wanted to speak to him about tonight's extra lessons. Apparently Remus had somewhere to go and couldn't give Harry his lesson. Harry glanced up and saw that Mme. Hooch was waiting for him beside the pitch. He grinned at her and burst into the change rooms.  
  
"Harry! Where were you?" George asked.  
  
"So-sorry, Lupin had to talk to me." Harry panted as he sat down. He had already changed into his Quidditch robes. The rest of the team looked at him curiously.  
  
"Well, honestly, don't you know Quidditch is more important than some speech a teacher is giving?" George gave him a disdainful look. Harry laughed at him, knowing George was only kidding.  
  
"Sorry, Captain. I'll remember that next time." George smiled and nodded.  
  
"Alright! We already?" He asked clapping his hands and rubbing them together, giving Harry the impression of a mad scientist. They hall nodded and grabbed their brooms. Just then they heard Lee Jordan opening the game up. The team gathered at the doors and waited for them to be announced. Jordan called out, "Gryffindor Team" and the doors flung open. The team pushed themselves off the ground and soared up into the air.  
  
As Harry did his warm up lap and felt a calming feeling hit him. It felt so good to fly. All his troubles were left on the ground. The only thing he needed to worry about was Bludgers and catching the Snitch. Ron took his place at the hoops and the rest of the team took up their places. Harry prepared himself.  
  
"The Snitch is released, the Bludgers are released and there goes the Quaffle! The game begins!" Jordan's voice shot through the air and the excitement of the game was felt all over the school, whether people were watching it or not.  
  
The game ended quickly, only half an hour into the game Harry caught the Snitch. The Ravenclaw's had been using their back up Seeker because their other one was injured from the Ravenclaw-Slytherin game. Fred and George made sure there was a huge party afterwards.  
  
"Now we just have to beat the Slytherin's" Ron said happily. Hermione was standing beside him, frowning as Lavender and some other girls in their year congratulated Ron on his wonderful goal tending. Harry was continuously being congratulated for the superb and fast Snitch-catching. Finally, McGonagall came in and told them all to go to bed.  
  
"Today was wonderful!" Ron said with a wild grin. Harry smiled at his friend. Ron was so pumped he couldn't seem to settle down. Neville threw a pillow at Ron.  
  
"Ro-on! Some of us are trying to sleep!" Neville groaned. Dean dug his face further in the pillow, while Seamus sat up and grinned at them.  
  
"Wanna play Snap?" Seamus asked Ron and Harry. Harry was finding it hard to sleep, himself, so he agreed. Dean and Neville protested loudly, but the three ignored them. Finally Dean climbed down from his bed.  
  
"I see I'm not going to get any sleep, so I'll play too." Neville sighed and joined them. They didn't get to sleep until early in the morning. Unfortunately they paid for it with the early morning.  
  
"Wake me up when the sun comes up." Ron groaned as Harry woke him up.  
  
"Co-co-come on, Ron." Harry yawned. He glanced around the room. He was the only one standing. Neville was blinking at the ceiling trying to get his eyes to focus, Seamus was hiding from the glare of the light Harry had lit under his comforter and Dean had rolled over and gone back to sleep. Ron had his head under his pillow so he couldn't hear Harry.  
  
"Come on you guys, unless of course you want to be late for Potions. We woke up so late we won't have time for breakfast." He staggered to the bathroom and began getting ready.  
  
"This day just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?" Seamus growled, coming out from under his blanket. Neville sighed and stood up to get dressed. Ron pulled his head from under his pillow and looked up. Dean slept on. Seamus pressed his finger to his lips and got up slowly. He crept to the side of Dean's bed. Neville watched warily and Ron grinned, Harry had come out to see if his roommates had got up and was brushing his teeth. Seamus left on top of Dean. There was a loud "Oomph!" and a growl. Seamus rolled off Dean and off the bed, dropping to the floor with a thud. Dean flung the covers off and leapt towards Seamus who laughed and ran away and locked himself in the bathroom. The others laughed and Harry knocked at the door, complaining that he had to finish brushing his teeth.  
  
Finally, the five of them were ready and were running down the hall to the dungeons. Ron checked his watch.  
  
"One minute!" He gasped. They ran down the marble staircase and into the dungeons. They were met with a very angry looking Snape.  
  
"Fifty points from Gryffindor for being late!" He barked at them, "Now find you seats!" Hermione looked at them curiously as they entered and the Slytherin's laughed as they walked by. Harry sighed as he settled into his chair and began taking out the required ingredients for the lesson. *It's going to one long day*, he thought as his stomach growled.  
  
* * *  
  
Dumbledore looked outside. He had spent a lot of time in that spot this year. He watched as the soft white snow fell freely from the sky. There had been another attack, this one on Moody's group. Most had made it out alive, all, in fact, except Johnson, Wittaker and Fields. He sighed and adjusted his glasses. It was getting harder and harder to argue that Severus was innocent. All these attacks, all these deaths. There was no way any Death Eater should know about these places, these people, these plans. There would have to be someone inside the Order, a spy. Dumbledore sighed again and cleaned his glasses. No, there was not one person in the Order that he would think for an instant to be a spy for the Dark side. Not even Severus. Albus knew many people blamed Severus. He knew Severus would never betray them. His loyalty was deep, he would rather die than betray any of them.  
  
Dumbledore looked back out into the rapidly falling snow, his mind miles away.  
  
*~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;*  
  
I know that after reading this chapter you're probably wondering what it has to do with anything. Well, I figured that I have to be moving this story along now. I have to get more into the year so I can reach the end. I was stuck in a rut in October so I pushed it on to mid-November. This chapter was basically just to show that not everyday in Harry Potter's world is full of drama. I was showing a "normal" day for Harry, including getting in trouble by his teacher. I also added some of Dumbledore's thoughts because it was needed. enjoy! 


	20. Discussions

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix- Chapter 20  
  
Hermione was silent as she watched the snow fall lightly on the grounds of Hogwarts. The whole castle was covered in powdered white frosting. The trees in the Forbidden Forest didn't look as ominous as they usually did. Crookshanks jumped on to her lap and rubbed against her gently, begging for attention. Hermione absently stroked her ginger cat, thinking about Harry. He had had that dream again last night. Harry had, as promised, woken Hermione and Ron up after he had been woken up by the voices. There was no orb involved this time, just the dream. Hermione shifted in her seat and sighed. Her heart jolted as she thought of her best friend in danger. Ron was just as worried as she was; of course, he just had a different way of showing it. Ron would brush it off, agreeing with Harry when he said, "it was just a dream", so as not to upset him. Hermione would wear her worries out there, right on her sleeves. She wished that Harry would tell the teachers, or at least; not have made her and Ron promise not to. Hermione sighed again and shifted in her seat by the window, causing Crookshanks to glare angrily up at her.  
  
"Watcha thinkin' 'bout, 'Mione?" Ron asked lazily from his spot by the fireplace. He was thumbing through a book about Animagi, which he had taken a deep interest in. Hermione shrugged and looked around the common room. There were too many people, she couldn't voice her thoughts across the room without being heard. Hermione stood up, forgetting that Crookshanks was on her lap. The cat slid off and turned to her. His yellow eyes flashed angrily and he hissed at her.  
  
"Sorry boy." She muttered as Crookshanks shot off across the room. Hermione joined Ron at the fireplace. She knelt beside him and looked up at Ron in the big easy chair.  
  
"I'm worried about Harry." She whispered to Ron. Ron put his book down and looked at Hermione. Even though his face was calm and relaxed his eyes were full of the worry Hermione was feeling.  
  
"Me too." Hermione looked guiltily around, as though expecting Harry to appear out of the crowded room and get mad at them for talking about him behind his back. She shook her head softly; Harry was at his extra lesson with Professor Lupin.  
  
"I hate the idea that his life may be in danger and we can't do anything about it." She complained, sounding frustrated. Ron leaned closer to Hermione his brown eyes concerned.  
  
"So do I, 'Mione, but Harry is adamant about his idea that it's 'just a dream'. We can't convince him that it could be another attempt on his life. I think he is trying to protect us and stop us from worrying." Hermione blew out a breath of air impatiently.  
  
"It wasn't just a dream, we all know that. What is he trying to protect us from? We're his best friends, we have a right to worry!" Ron nodded and gently brushed a strand of hair off her face.  
  
"I know Hermione, of course we do. We'll just have to stick by Harry and accept the fact that he doesn't want anyone else to know." Ron was being the wise one for once and Hermione realised, from her spot at his side, just how much the events of last year had changed him. Ron had matured, got older, as had Harry and Hermione couldn't help but feel sad at the change. She looked at the twinkling lights on the small Christmas tree in the corner of the common room and thought of the approaching Christmas. In two weeks they would be sitting here thanking each other for their presents and wishing each other a Merry Christmas. Hermione couldn't feel the excitement of Christmas in the air; she knew it was there, she just couldn't find it. The whole school was decorated for the season, but between Hermione, Harry and Ron, there wasn't many holiday vibes. Hermione rested her chin on the arm of the chair as she thought. Ron still hadn't picked up his book and he was watching her quietly. Their tranquillity was interrupted by Fred and George.  
  
"Hey'ya! Look what we have! Mistletoe!" Hermione smiled up at Fred and George, ignoring the fact that her cheeks had become very warm, and quickly moved away before they could hold it above the chair she was leaning against. Standing up, she dusted herself off.  
  
"I must be off, have to do Transfiguration homework that I forgot about." Ron seriously doubted Hermione had any homework to do, she NEVER forgot, but was relieved she had got them out of the situation Fred and George were trying to put them in. Fred and George looked disappointed about their inability to hook their youngest brother up with Hermione. Harry came striding over just as Hermione had disappeared and Ron was about to tell Fred and George off.  
  
"Hi! Sorry, my classes ran a bit later than usual. What's up?" Harry looked between the three curiously and suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing." The Weasley twins chorused.  
  
"Look there's Ginny! Hey, Gin! Come here for a minute!" Fred called, hiding the mistletoe behind his back before Harry or Ginny could see it.  
  
"Don't, Gin, Harry watch out. Hey have mistletoe." Ron said "mistletoe" as though it were the most horrible word in the world. Harry backed away and Ginny stopped.  
  
"Awww, Ron. You can't do that! You are stopping 'Weasley and Weasley matchmaking inc.' from progressing. Jeez, just because Hermione bailed doesn't mean you should jeopardise other peoples' hopes of a long lasting relationship and true love!" Ron just laughed at George.  
  
"Why don't you Cupid's go bother someone else?" Ron opened his book and pretended to read it. Harry followed his example and sat on the couch, which was beside Ron's chair. The twins got the hint and left, creeping up on people from behind.  
  
"He tried that on you and Hermione, eh?" Harry asked casually. Ron kept his face in his book so Harry couldn't see his flushed face.  
  
"Uh, yeah, they did. Hermione got us out of it though." Harry chuckled and Ron wondered why, but wasn't about to risk Harry seeing him so flustered to ask.  
  
"Where is Hermione anyway?" Ron was focussing on composing himself and took a minute before he realised Harry was talking to him.  
  
"Oh! I mean, Hermione went upstairs, I think. Why, is there something you have to tell us?" Ron put his book down feeling the familiar sense of concern for his best friend.  
  
"No, no. I was just wondering." Harry trailed off and Ron knew he had something on his mind.  
  
"What's wrong. Before you protest- I know there is something. I'll go get Hermione." Ron made a movement to get up, but Harry grabbed his arm, pulling Ron back into his seat.  
  
"No! I mean, no. Nothing's wrong, really. Don't bother her." Harry settled back into his chair and looked into the fire. Ron studied his friend's face, knowing that there was something bothering him.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong? Did you have another 'dream'?" Ron looked concerned.  
  
"No. I was just wondering where she was. Just making sure you guys weren't planning to do something to 'solve' this 'mystery' as Hermione likes to refer to it." Ron was silent, then leaned forward and put his book on the end table in front of him.  
  
"Levitate it." He ordered. Harry looked surprised.  
  
"What? Why?" Ron shrugged at him.  
  
"Wanna see what you've learned in all those lessons." Harry concentrated and Ron watched as the Animagi book rose in the air and travelled to Ron's lap where it dropped neatly. Ron raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Impressive." He commented. Harry shrugged, tapping his finger to his lips.  
  
"I don't think I should be doing that in a crowded room, though." He muttered looking around. Luckily no one had noticed.  
  
"Excited about the Hogsmeade visit on Saturday?" Ron asked, changing the subject. Harry nodded.  
  
"I'm getting yours, Hermione's, Snuffles' and Lupin's presents there." Ron nodded.  
  
"Me too, except I have to get presents for everyone in my family too." Ron fell silent and realised that this year's Christmas might not be as happy as previous ones. Not with the return of Voldemort, the loss of Hermione's parents, Harry's voices, orbs and dreams and whatever else was happening in the world.  
  
* *  
*  
  
"Severus, you do understand the seriousness of this situation, don't you?" Minister Rockman asked Snape softly. He was twisting his hat in his hands. Severus nervously licked his lips. He could not believe that it was happening.  
  
"Y-Y-Yes, Minister." He muttered, without looking Richard Rockman in the eye. Arabella stood beside him, one hand lightly on his arm.  
  
"That is the fifth attack in four months. All that has been revealed to them is classified, only members of the Order know. I am the Minister of Magic. Something has to be done." Rockman was interrupted by Arabella.  
  
"But, sir! Severus wouldn't- I mean- I know Severus and he would never- I mean-" Arabella cut off looking worried. Minerva nodded at the Minister. Dumbledore stood with his back to the small party assembled in his room.  
  
"Please, Minister. As much as I hate to say it, I must agree with Arabella. I have grown up with Severus. Known him since we started at Hogwarts together when we were 11. Known him ever since. We may hate each other deeply, but I can't accept seeing an innocent man accused of something he didn't do. No matter who he is." The room all looked at Remus in shock. He and Severus hated each other almost as much as Sirius and Severus. He had never made any movement to support Severus before today. Even Albus turned around and stared at Remus. Rockman waited a few moments then spoke again.  
  
"I see you all would never stand it if I took Severus into custody, so I will leave with a warning. Severus, if there is any more of this atrocities you will be questioned." Severus nodded. He was quite pale. Rockman nodded to Dumbledore, Minerva, Lupin and Arabella and left.  
  
"Remus, thank you." Severus looked at Remus with an air of surprise and gratitude as well as suspicion and hatred. Remus shrugged and turned away.  
  
"It was nothing." He bid good day to the others and left after the Minister with Snuffles following along side. 


	21. The Trip to Hogsmeade

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix- Chapter 21  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione shared a carriage with Dean and Neville as they left for Hogsmeade. Dean was sick with the 'flu so had to stay in the Infirmary. Hermione was staring out the window at the stormy sky, Ron was studying the floor and Harry was boring a hole into the spot to the left of Neville's ear. Neville and Seamus were talking about what they were going to get from Zonko's, they exams they had just finished and Quidditch. The two fell silent as they realised that Ron, Harry and Hermione weren't in the mood to talk.  
  
They arrived at Hogsmeade soon after. Harry felt he wasn't actually living the trip. He was floating, on a cloud, in a sort of dream. His own world. He couldn't seem to land. There was nothing real about the trip. Ron was vaguely talking about some recipe book his mum had been asking for and Hermione was absently checking the price tag of a misty globe that apparently showed favourite past memories of the owner. Harry couldn't seem to focus. Not after what had happened last night. He knew that's why his friends were being so quiet as well. They had found him about to leave the Gryffindor Tower again. He had been halfway out of the hole, following the orb, when Ron and Hermione caught him. They hadn't seen the orb. I had disappeared the minute Harry had snapped out of his reverie.  
  
Harry suddenly crashed down to earth when the second scream echoed off the walls of Zonko's. He blinked twice and his world came crashing down around him and was replaced by his regular world. Reality was at hand.  
  
There was another scream, then another and another. Cries and screams filled the air. Harry saw people running in all directions. They were all frantically trying to get away from something. Most people had their wands drawn. Harry saw students milling around everywhere. He scanned the outside perimeter of the shop and noticed a group of black things up the street. Harry's stomach sank and he whirled around. People were pushing past him to get out of the store. Harry desperately hunted for Ron and Hermione, but couldn't see them anywhere. He called their names, but his hoarse voice, dimmed by fear and desperation, was lost in the sea of voices. Harry felt someone push him roughly to the side and Harry fell to the ground. He had lost Remus and Sirius too, who had been there as guardians for Harry.  
  
Harry quickly rolled out of the way of the feet and heard a noise. He pushed himself to his feet and pressed up against the store window, scanning the crowed. He saw Seamus, his face pale and drawn, frantically trying to get through. Harry lunged into the crowed, trying to get to Seamus. He grabbed his arm and pulled the nervous boy to the side.  
  
"Seamus, what's going on?" Harry panted. Seamus looked relieved to see that it was Harry who had grabbed him.  
  
"Death Eaters, Harry. Death Eaters and Dementors. We have to get away, come on!" Seamus pulled Harry's arm but Harry pulled back and told Seamus to get away from danger. Seamus hesitated a moment, but a sudden flash of light in the air made him turn and follow the group of people. Harry looked to the right, then to the left. He couldn't see Remus, Snuffles, or Ron and Hermione anywhere. He felt sick. A voice in the back of his head told him that Remus had probably taken his friends to safety, but something else told him to make sure. Harry heard someone call his name. Turning hopefully he was disappointed and panicked to see Professor McGonagall running over to him to get him away. Harry hesitated only a second before launching himself into the crowd again. This time, though, he headed towards the danger.  
  
"Harry! Harry Potter!" He could hear McGonagall screaming his name and knew he only had a few minutes before she got the other supervisors and came after him. If it wasn't too late. The whole time Harry pushed through the thinning crowd to the danger, his mind was telling him that it was a mistake; that Ron and Hermione were safe; that he was being stupid; that he was unnecessarily putting himself in danger; that he was letting those who were trying to protect him, down. But still he pushed on. He was dimly aware that he had drawn his wand at some point, but where he couldn't remember. His only thought was on his best friends.  
  
*;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;*  
  
Yeah, yeah short chapter. But it's not like anyone is actually reading it. I guess I'm only continuing this story because I've started it and I can't not continue. I also have this feeling that I must finish it before the fifth book comes out, (of course) and that I have to actually finish it, I can't just leave it unfinished or delete it. sigh. why I bother, I don't know. 


	22. Death and Destruction

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix- Chapter 22  
  
Harry jumped behind a barrel, which was at the front of a store, and viewed the scene in front of him. There was complete chaos. There were some villagers of Hogsmeade who hadn't got away fast enough and were at the mercy of the Death Eaters and/or Dementors. Harry watched open mouthed as a Death Eater killed a young woman without hesitation. He was feeling cold and empty. The Dementors were close enough for him to feel their draining power, but they were too far for him to hear his mother being murdered. Harry looked around and saw people lying dead in the mud, saw people being levitated and spun around, saw people having their souls sucked out and people being killed left, right and centre. He heard a Death Eater to his left laughing as a boy of about seven begged for mercy from the pain of the Cruciatus curse. His stomach contracted as he remembered the power of the curse. Just as Harry had got the courage to help the boy the Death Eater killed him. Harry stopped in mid-crouch and froze as he watched the boy's lifeless form fall tot he ground. * Where is the Ministry? Or the Order of the Phoenix, isn't this their job too? * His mind screamed. The yelling, crying and screaming of the people filled his head. Part of him just wanted to turn and run. Ron and Hermione were with Remus, they were safe. He tried to convince himself. Harry was about to make a break for it when something caught his eye. Not Ron, not Hermione, not Remus. It was Ginny. She was bent double as a Death Eater concentrated his Cruciatus curse on her. A Dementor was standing ready beside the Death Eater. Harry took only a second to digest what was happening before he leapt up and ran into the fray. There was a loud noise behind him as he ran to Ginny. More voices and more shouting. He could dimly hear more spells and curses being shot off. They were here, the help was here. His mind took no notice of their presence, though. If he had to wait for the help to reach Ginny, it might be too late. There were too many people for the help to get to all of them.  
  
He dogged a curse from his right and a person to his left. He ran as fast as he could. Ginny was only a few metres away now. She was lying on the ground, twitching uncontrollably, but she didn't scream. Harry had no set plan. He seemed to be working on automatic. His brain seemed strangely detached from his body. His mouth opened.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" He bellowed. The Death Eater was caught unawares and was launched in the air; his wand flew from its owner. The Death Eater hit his head on a rock and fell, unconscious. Harry ran to Ginny's side. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at him fuzzily.  
  
"Ha-Harry?" She whispered. Before he could answer a blast of icy wind hit him. His scar began to burn and his mind raced. Soon he heard it again.  
  
"Take Harry, Lily!" The evil laugh, the sound of his mother begging for his life, the green light. Harry looked up and saw a Dementor hanging above them. Ginny cried out when the Dementor lowered its hood. Harry blindly groped for his wand. His fingers brushed it and he pointed it at the Dementor.  
  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" He yelled. A silver mist erupted from his wand. Harry's vision was restricted by the approaching darkness. He was struggling to stay conscious, his mind briefly wondered where help was. Through his limited vision Harry saw the Dementor glide backwards as the silver mist served as a barrier between the Dementor and Harry and Ginny. Harry was gripping Ginny's hand with his free one. His eyes were trained on the Dementor and he didn't know if Ginny was conscious or not. As the Dementor moved away the voices in his head quietened slightly and the pain from his scar lessened slightly. The Dementor stayed where it was, as though it knew its presence was causing Harry great distress. Just as Harry was feeling as though all his energy had been sucked out of him and felt ready to collapse a familiar voice sounded close by.  
  
"Here! Over here! There's two children over here!" Harry tried to call out, but felt unable to do anything but sit there, holding Ginny's hand tightly. There were voices calling, curses flying and the Dementor moved off. Harry's mind cleared. His scar still throbbed slightly, but the voices of his mother and Voldemort were gone. The darkness clouding Harry's vision cleared and Harry looked down. Ginny was deathly pale and silent. She was staring at Harry with wide, terrified eyes and she was shaking. Harry glanced up and saw Dumbledore, McGonagall and Lupin coming up to them.  
  
"Potter! What were you thinking? Are you hurt, Ginny? You, Harry?" Professor McGonagall was pale and looked worried. Neither Ginny nor Harry answered. They both just sat there.  
  
"Harry, thank you." Ginny suddenly whispered. Harry looked down at her blankly.  
  
"Come on, you two. We need to get you guys back tot he school with your fellow peers." Dumbledore gazed at them solemnly.  
  
"Wait! Professor, where's Ron and Hermione? Are they okay?" Harry asked clambering to his feet. Lupin bent down and picked Ginny up. She was too weak to stand on her own.  
  
"Yes, they are fine. Remus took them to safety when the attack first began." Dumbledore answered calmly.  
  
"Snuffles is with them. I looked for you but I couldn't find you!" Remus said looking worried. Harry apologised.  
  
As they walked back to where the other students were gathered, away from harm, Harry told them what had happened. Ginny was too weak to give her account of the story, but she nodded as Harry said certain things. Harry glanced around. Not only were there Ministry officials, but also members of the Order. There were Death Eaters being arrested in some places, in others, injured villagers and visitors were being attended to. Harry stopped and looked back to where he had knocked the Death Eater attacking Ginny, but couldn't see him.  
  
"He got away." Dumbledore answered, seeing Harry's searching look. Harry felt disappointed.  
  
"Gin, did you see who it was?" Ginny remained silent, thinking.  
  
"No." She finally answered, looking away.  
  
"It's possible the girl didn't see who he was, Albus. They do wear masks." McGonagall's voice interrupted. Dumbledore nodded absently, watching Ginny carefully. Remus held her gently as he carried her up the hill to the Shrieking Shack. There they were met by villagers, visitors and students, all hiding out.  
  
"Oh My God! Ginny!" Harry saw Mr. Weasley and Percy come running down the hill. Harry guessed that they had been helping the Ministry in the attack. Ron and Hermione also came running down the hill to meet them.  
  
Remus put Ginny down so she could cling to her father and brother and left somewhere. Ron, gasping, asked if Harry was okay. When he answered yes, Ron turned to his sister and began fussing over her like his father and brother. Hermione turned to Harry and hugged him tightly.  
  
"We didn't know where you were! We were so worried! Where were you? What happened? Why didn't you come with us? Neither Snuffles nor Professor Lupin would let us go looking for you! My God! You're safe!" Hermione was crying. Snuffles suddenly appeared, grabbing the edge of Harry's robes and leapt on his when Hermione backed away. Ron turned back to Harry after making sure Ginny was okay.  
  
"You saved her life!" He gasped at Harry, "You saved her life again!" Ron pulled Harry into a tight hug and almost immediately released him, his eyes swimming with tears. Percy came over and shook Harry's hand vigorously and Mr. Weasley, holding Ginny, shook his hand too.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Mr. Weasley croaked. Harry felt very uncomfortable.  
  
"It's okay." He said uneasily. Hermione them pulled him into another quick hug and Ron brushed away his tears. Dumbledore smiled at them quickly. Lupin reappeared, with a large hunk of chocolate. He broke it into two pieces and ordered Ginny and Harry to eat. Dumbledore told the students that once they reached Hogwarts every student would have some chocolate. He didn't know how close each person came to a Dementor, but he wasn't taking any chances.  
  
Harry felt warmth fill him as he bit into the rich chocolate. 


	23. Trouble

Huge thanks to Elle who reviewed my story! Thanks bunches!!!  
  
Another note: I just realised that they take their N.E.W.Ts in their seventh year and their O.W.Ls this year, I'll fix that mistake later, but I'll just point out that I realise my mistake.  
  
Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix- Chapter 23  
  
The school was a-buzz about the attack on Hogsmeade. Harry listened absently as each student gave their account of what happened to the younger students, who couldn't go, and to the older students, who hadn't wanted to go. Harry and Ginny had been constantly bombarded with questions, since they were the only two to have actually been attacked by the Death Eaters and Dementors. Ginny had become even more withdrawn and silent since the attack and Harry became frustrated with the questions. Hermione and Ron were always standing, sitting or walking beside Harry to help him get rid of the curious people. If Harry had had it his way no one would have ever found out that he had saved Ginny. Unfortunately there was an article in the newspaper about the attack. Front page, too. There was a huge section about "Harry Potter's daring rescue". He sighed and poked at a lettuce leaf, disinterestedly.  
  
"So, Christmas is coming up soon." Ron commented, trying to fill the silence between him and his friends. Harry nodded absently and put his fork down. Hermione stirred her hot chocolate, frowning.  
  
"Mum wanted us to come back to the Burrow, but after the attack she feels it will be safer if we all stay at school. Dumbledore wouldn't have let you leave the school, anyway." Ron muttered, spearing a piece of chicken. Neither Hermione nor Harry answered. Ginny sat beside her brother, not speaking, not eating.  
  
"Of course Mum wanted to see Ginny more than anything, but Dad convinced her that Gin was okay and that we'd all be safer if we stayed here." Still no answer. Ron sighed and put a halt to his failing attempt at making conversation.  
  
"Come on, you guys, we'll be late for our last day." Hermione said quietly. Harry felt drained already and couldn't wait for the day to be finished so that the holidays could begin. Christmas was in a week, but Harry didn't feel in the holiday mood. He dragged himself out of his chair and followed Ron and Hermione to the Tower to get his books.  
  
* * *  
  
"Severus, you may have passed the test with the Veritaserum, but I know you did it!" Snape shrank back as a man with dark black hair accused him. Arabella cut in and stood before Snape. Snape was very pale and looked nervous.  
  
"Please, Boots, leave Severus alone. He passed the test; he had nothing to do with the attack on Hogsmeade last Saturday." Dumbledore gazed at the Order sternly. Boots crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Snape with mounting dislike and mistrust.  
  
"Excuse me, please," Snape muttered, pushing past the group in front of him, "I have a class to teach." The members parted, most looking at Snape with suspicious and mistrustful looks. Snape exited the room and blew out a breath in relief. He had no idea what was going on. Was someone trying to frame him? He couldn't figure out who it could be. Snape wasn't looking where he was walking as he hurried down the hall. If he had been he would have seen a pair of glowing yellow beams glaring at him from the shadows.  
  
* * *  
  
"Sit down, class, and pull out your books." Snape swept into the classroom and looked down at his group of fifth years. His eyes dropped on the boy with black hair, messily arranged on his head, the redhead, and the bushy- headed female. He studied them for a moment. They were all pale faced, foggy-eyed and looked as though their minds were a million miles away. They were also being uncharacteristically reserved. Normally they were whispering and laughing and Snape would have to glare down at them, yell or take points off Gryffindor to get them to be quiet. What was more, it was the last day of school before the Christmas holidays began. Even the Slytherin's were getting restless and excited and easily distracted. Snape quickly looked up and turned to the board to write down their ingredients for a sleeping potion.  
  
Harry absently turned the page to his Potions book. He vaguely heard Seamus and Neville whispering about the holidays and how lucky they were that they didn't have exams before Christmas, like every other year before. For the O.W.Ls the students did their trial exams after Christmas, instead of before. It made Christmas a little more stressful than usual, but Harry was relieved that he hadn't had to do them yet. He doubted he would have done very well, his mind hadn't been on his studies the past week. Harry watched as Ron poured a litre of slug slime into the cauldron they were sharing. He was supposed to be chopping up the Venus Flytrap roots, but he was being distracted by a cloud that was forming in front of his eyes.  
  
"Harry, I need the roots now. Harry?" Ron looked at his friend and saw the slack, blank look coming over his face again. Ron was momentarily frozen; he didn't know what to do. He then leaned over the table and caught Hermione's attention. Hermione turned around and saw the familiar look on Harry's face and shook him. Ron called his name, but the look on Harry's face went to the next stage. Now it was fear, confusion and curiosity. Snape had seen Hermione turned around and her and Ron, apparently, trying to wake Harry up.  
  
"What is going on here?" Demanded Snape, sidling up to the trio. His lecture about interrupting his lesson was cut short when Harry began twitching and he began flailing around. He was knocked of balance and fell off his chair, onto the ground. Even that, though, didn't wake him. Snape turned to Hermione and Ron and demanded to know what was happening. The whole class had now turned their attention to Harry. Snuffles, who had been at the back of the room, came leaping forward to see to Harry. Just as he reached them, though, Harry sat up with a jerk. His eyes were wild and he was trembling.  
  
"Potter, what is-" Snape was cut off when Harry leapt to his feet and grabbed Ron and Hermione's hands and dragged them out of the classroom. He pulled them into an extra room and waited until after he heard the soft steps of Snuffles and the loud, clipping, sound of Snape's strides descend down the hall. He turned to Ron and Hermione sharply. 


	24. Loyalty

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix- Chapter 24  
  
"Harry, what-" He cut Hermione off.  
  
"That dream again. It was the dream. Except there was more. He was talking about how he was going to destroy me. Me and that other person. He was talking about revenge. Not on me, but on the other person. He was saying that he needs to deliver me to be recognised, needs to deliver me or kill me." Hermione and Ron were studying him intently.  
  
"That wasn't all, was it?" Ron asked softly. Harry had just sated almost exactly what had happened in all of his previous dreams and had never been so upset.  
  
"No," Harry paused for a moment, "He said that you, too, would pay." There was silence in the deserted room.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He said that for all the times you got in the way, helped me to beat the Dark Lord, for all the times you stood by me, you too, were going to pay. He wants to get you guys out of the way so he can get me." There was another long period of silence.  
  
"We won't let him." Ron said determinedly.  
  
"You guys don't understand! I don't want you two getting hurt for me!" Harry exclaimed, walking a few paces away, then turning back.  
  
"Well, what do you expect us to do? Back off? Pretend we aren't your friends? We can't do that, Harry. No matter how much danger we are in, we won't budge. You would do the same for us." Hermione was looking at Harry with a resolute gaze. Ron had crossed his arms over his chest and was nodding in agreement. Harry opened his mouth to protest when the door to the room was flung open.  
  
Dumbledore, Lupin, Snape and Snuffles all stood at the door. Snuffles bounded up to Harry and began growling at him as though he was telling him off.  
  
"What is going on?" Remus demanded.  
  
"We-" Hermione was cut off.  
  
"Hermione!" Hermione looked at Harry in shock.  
  
"Harry they HAVE to know! You have to tell them and if you don't I will!" Harry narrowed his eyes.  
  
"No, Hermione. It's nothing." Suddenly Ron interrupted.  
  
"It IS something Harry. I agree with Hermione, you have to tell them! This is getting serious!" Harry looked between his friends. Remus gently said his name.  
  
"Traitors." He hissed. The whole room fell into shocked silence.  
  
"Harry!" Both Ron and Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Don't talk to me. If you tell them, I swear you will regret it!" With that Harry pushed past the group at the door and ran out of sight. Hermione stood in shock, Ron was spluttering.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, what's going on?" Dumbledore asked, the shine in his eyes was gone. Suddenly in clicked it Hermione's head.  
  
"No." She said it softly. Ron looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Hermione, I thought we agreed to-" Ron was cut off.  
  
"No, Ron! This is Harry we're talking about. He's not really angry. He's trying to protect us!" It dawned on Ron what she meant.  
  
"Oh! Of course! I get it! Did he really think he could fool us? It won't work, Hermione, he can push us away all that he wants, but we'll keep coming back." He suddenly looked up at the group in the doorway.  
  
"We won't tell." Snape's jaw dropped open.  
  
"You do realise that he could be in trouble and we can't help him if you don't tell us?" Snape asked icily.  
  
"His life could be in danger and you won't tell us?" Snape's voice raised.  
  
"Yes, we understand that. And actually, it could be true, but if he doesn't want you all to know than we won't betray his trust."  
  
"Ron, Hermione-" Dumbledore started.  
  
"Sorry, Professor, you can't make us." Hermione had just refused to answer a teacher. The silence was heavy. Hermione took Ron by the arm and steered him out of the room. No one stopped them.  
  
*;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;*  
  
I know, weird chapter. Some of you may wonder what its relevance to the story is. Basically, just showing that things are getting worse, Harry's concern for his friends and Hermione and Ron's loyalty to Harry. Wadda you think? Anyone? Hell-llooo? 


	25. Happy Christmas!

Thanks sooo much to vampcamp and Me who reviewed and a huge thanks to vampcamp for putting me on your favs. :-) Glad you like it! I know that the spelling of some of the things in the earlier chapters are pretty bad, but later in the summer I'm going back to correct all that. I'm going to be updating so much more often now because there is only eleven days until the book comes out. That's my target, so in eleven days this story will be complete! Enjoy :-)  
  
Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix- Chapter 25  
  
Harry woke early on Christmas day. He rubbed his eyes and looked blearily around. Ron was sitting up in the bed next to him, the rest of the room was empty as Neville, Seamus and Dean had gone home for the holidays. There was a mound of presents at the end of his bed. Harry yawned and bid Ron a "good morning, Happy Christmas" before putting his housecoat and slippers on. He grabbed the presents and him and Ron descended down the stairs to meet Hermione, who was already awake and standing facing the fireplace, in the Common room.  
  
"Morning, Hermione!" Ron said happily, wide awake. Smiling Hermione turned around. Her own pile of presents sat on a chair near by. The Common room was completely empty except them.  
  
"Happy Christmas Ron. Happy Christmas Harry." Harry and Ron returned the greeting and sat down on the floor by the fireplace to open their presents.  
  
Harry opened his present from Mrs. Weasley, as usual, and got a Weasley sweater. He smiled as he touched the golden fabric. Hermione and Ron had also unwrapped their sweaters. Hermione's was a midnight blue and Ron's was, surprisingly, not burgundy. Instead it was a rich purple. They all put their sweaters on and turned to their next presents. From Sirius, Harry got a practise Quidditch set. There was a note:  
  
Harry,  
  
I don't think your uncle and aunt would let you play Quidditch at home so these are for when you come to live with me in the future. The balls don't fly too high or far, they are bound to the box and can only go a certain distance. They are used for practising in the summer times when you don't have the team to practise with. Have fun! Happy Christmas and see you later!  
  
Sirius.  
  
Hermione put up with their "oohing" and "ahhhing" for about five minutes before she demanded attention. Harry then opened his present from Lupin. It was a miniature Foe-Glass, like the one Mad-Eye Moody had the year before. The shadows of people around him in the mirror would become clear if they were foes. The mirror was pocket size. From Ron Harry got a game of what looked like marbles. However, the marbles only came in four colours: blue, grey, red and yellow. There were four of these marbles of each colour, so sixteen in total. The colours inside the marbles were swirling around, like storm clouds. All colours, even the yellow, were dark and every once in a while a flash of light would erupt from inside the marble. He read the tag.  
  
'Storm Balls are hand made from the very rocks found in Iceland. The colours are added by hand. We here at Storm Inc. pride ourselves on the truly unique delicacy of these Balls. Each is different. Not one Storm Ball is exactly the same size, shape or colour.  
  
Storm Balls can be used for the game "Storm Attack" in which two or four people can play. In order to play "Storm Attack" a circle is drawn at an equal distance from all players. A small "X" is placed in the middle of this circle. Person one rolls their Ball over the floor/table/ground and tries to place their Ball in the centre, on the "X". Person two rolls, then person three, then person four. If the Balls come in contact with one another they can use the energy locked up inside the Ball to explode the other one. This can be very useful if you are tied with another player and on the last game you both get your Balls on the "X". Unfortunately, you do not know which Ball will be quicker to blow up the other. There have been cases where both explode at the same time and both Balls are lost.'  
  
Harry looked up from the tag and grinned at Ron.  
  
"These are really cool. Thanks Ron!" Ron smiled back and was telling Harry what happened once when his cousin wasn't fast enough to get out of the way when two Balls exploded, when he was interrupted by Hermione.  
  
"Come on! Come on! You guys can talk later!" She seemed inpatient and Harry knew why. So he opened his last present, Hermione's. In a cardboard box and wrapped in layers upon layers of tissue paper was a small statue. The statue was of a lion. The lion was raised up on its hind legs, his front paws clawing at the air, his mouth open in mid-roar. The lion was entirely a golden colour, except its eyes, which were fiery red gems and its teeth and claws, which were a sparkling ivory colour. Harry knew it was definitely not ivory, though. Hermione would never purchase anything made from animals. The lion was surrounded by glass in a globe. The bottom of the globe was a bronze vine, which crept up the glass from its supporting hold at the bottom to the arching, thin veins at the sides. Harry slowly turned it around, watching as the light caught the blazing red eyes and prominent teeth and claws.  
  
"This is awesome, 'Mione. Thanks so much." He breathed as he turned the glass. Hermione looked pleased at his awe of the lion. Hermione opened her presents from her parents and finally Harry and Ron. Harry and Ron had put their money together and got Hermione the orb they had seen at Hogsmeade. The one that recorded memories and replayed them whenever you wished to relive a good memory. She was ecstatic when she opened it and hugged them both tightly saying that every memory that was going into the orb would have them in it. Finally the time in which Hermione had been so anxious to get to was here. For Ron Harry and Hermione had also pitched they money together to get Ron the new broomstick on the market. Ron had been doing really well with his old broomstick, but it was slow and Ron often got frustrated with it. The new broomstick was even better than Harry's was and much better than Malfoy's. Ron would have the broomstick for when they played against the Slytherin's in March. Harry thought Ron was going to collapse in shock when he unwrapped the Aglia.  
  
"Wa? What's th-? I mean- Gosh you guys- I don't know what to- How to- Thanks." Ron stuttered as he ran his hand gingerly over the broomstick. Harry and Hermione grinned at each other. They didn't think they had ever seen Ron so flustered or happy. Ron, Harry and Hermione cleaned up and took their presents to their room and got dressed for breakfast.  
  
Breakfast at Hogwarts was even better than usual. The festive feeling was in the air and even though Harry, Ron and Hermione had been feeling out of the mood the other day, they couldn't help being dragged into the Christmas hype after they had opened their presents, listened to the excited chattering around them and seen the decorations in the Great Hall. Harry felt his heavy heart getting lighter as he got more and more into the Christmas feeling. The feeling of dread he had been carrying around since he had had that dream in Potions and since he had made up with Ron and Hermione was disappearing slightly.  
  
Harry met Snuffles at breakfast and he thanked Snuffles profusely for the Quidditch practise set. Snuffles nuzzled him as though to say "your welcome" and to thank him for the present Harry had got him. After breakfast Harry met Professor Lupin and thanked him for the mini-Foe-Glass. The also bid many teachers and ghosts a Happy Christmas.  
  
Dinner was terrific, as it always was. There were few students who had stayed at the school for Christmas, like in their second year because of all the attacks and rise of Voldemort. So, Dumbledore had them push two tables together. The teachers and the fifteen students left at the school. Fred, George and Lee Jordan were the only other Gryffindor's who had stayed for Christmas. Harry broke a cracker with Ron and Hermione. By the end of the dinner Harry felt too full to even move and he began to feel very drowsy. Harry hadn't spoken to Professor Dumbledore since he refused to tell him what was going on. He never even looked at Dumbledore throughout the dinner. Harry always felt that Dumbledore could read minds and so he kept his eyes averted. Professor McGonagall knew what had happened and Snape was studying him more than usual.  
  
By bedtime Harry was exhausted and the festive feeling was leaving him. As he got ready for bed he felt as though a stone had re-attached itself to his heart. 


	26. Exams and Trials

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
  
The holidays ended too soon and before long it was back to classes and exam time. Harry felt himself wishing that they had done their exams with the rest of the school, before Christmas instead of after it, because it meant having to study during the holidays. Hermione was always in the library or behind a tower of books in the Common room. Harry was darting between his studying, homework, Duelling Club and extra lessons with Lupin.  
  
Divination was their last exam. As they walked out of the classroom Neville, Seamus and Ron were all talking about what they had had to do and what they had told her they had "seen". Harry remained silent. He had truly seen something in the crystal ball. A figure had come out to him and stretched his hand to Harry. Fog had come and swept the figure away, in the place where the figure had stood was Ron and Hermione. They were swishing their wands around and Ron was yelling something. A dog then came running across the crystal ball and smoke had enveloped all three. Harry didn't know what it meant. He hadn't known whether or not to tell Professor Trelawney, but on reflection decided not to. She would make a mountain out of a molehill and probably tell Professor Dumbledore offhandedly one day and get Dumbledore wondering. He decided to keep it to himself. He wouldn't even tell Ron and Hermione.  
  
In his extra lesson with Lupin that day, Harry had to inflate a Muggle life raft. It was his "exam" for Lupin.  
  
"Now, don't worry, this has no effect on any of your grades, of course, because this is not a real class. I'm just going to make some notes and stuff. Just do what we've done in our normal lessons, okay?" Lupin looked over at Harry who nodded with a concentrated look on his face. Professor Lupin stood a few feet from Harry and the life raft and waited. Harry thought hard, all his attention and concentration was on inflating the life raft. There was a hissing sound as the life raft grew and grew. Finally it reached normal inflated size. Harry was sure not to over-inflate it like he had done a while ago with a beach ball. He and Lupin had had a good laugh over that incident!  
  
Harry glanced up to see Lupin's reaction and saw the quill in Lupin's hand poised in mid-air as though he was going to write something. Lupin was smiling down at Harry with a far off look on his face.  
  
"Um? Professor?" Harry asked uncertainly.  
  
"Sorry, Harry. I was just thinking." Lupin looked down and wrote some notes.  
  
"Well done. You have come so far. Now, for the next test I want you to raise this desk and carry it over to that spot. Right there, I've marked it with white chalk." Harry nodded when he saw the desk and spot Lupin was talking about. Concentrating again, Harry managed to levitate the desk and made it glide over to the spot on the ground. He carefully lowered it and with a soft thud the desk landed with the chalk directly beneath it. Lupin smiled at Harry again.  
  
"Well done, Harry! For the last test I want you to inflate that life raft again, carry Hermione on it to the spot on the ground. I've invited Ron, Dean, Seamus, Fred, George, Ginny and Neville to come make noise, try talking to you, try distracting you as you carry out this test. It's to see if you can focus and concentrate properly even if there are many distractions. Harry watched in amazement as the party entered the room. He felt very self-conscious and watched as Hermione went over to stand by the life raft. The others made a ring around Harry. He noticed with a sinking feeling that the twins were holing out their wands and that Dean was holding a megaphone. Judging by the mischievous looks on all their faces it looked liked they were out to do their job well. Harry felt the familiar butterflies in his stomach. What if he failed?  
  
Lupin nodded at the group and immediately they began with the distractions. For a moment Harry was blinded by the light and sparks coming from Fred and George's wands and felt confused by all the voices. He quickly gathered his wits and tried to block out all the sounds and flashes of light. Slowly the life raft began to inflate for the second time that day. Hermione waited patiently, studying the look of concentration on her friends' face. He stopped inflating the raft when it came to normal size. Ron was babbling about Quidditch in one ear and Dean was bellowing soccer rules in the other. Neville was talking about Fungi and Mandrakes, while Ginny started talking about colouring her hair bright pink or yellow. He levitated the raft and Hermione slipped on to it. Harry took a deep breath and tried to block out the sounds and lights again. His head was beginning to pound from the concentration and noises. The raft began its descent across the room yet again. Hermione sat calmly viewing her surroundings and Lupin was smiling behind his papers. There was a screeching sound in Harry's ear and he briefly lost his concentration. The life raft dipped down almost to the ground before he got control again and set it back on its course. He carefully set the life raft on to the white circle of chalk and the noise stopped. He blinked. He couldn't believe that he had done it.  
  
"Well done, Harry! I'd say that you were finished your extra classes with me! You know exactly what you are doing. Just be sure to practise often so you don't forget. I'll go tell Professor Dumbledore now. Thank you all for participating in this exam." Professor Lupin gave them his gentle smile and left quietly. The group was going on about how cool it was that he could do that without a wand and wanted to know if he could do it again.  
  
"Sorry, guys, my head's pounding and I feel so tired. Maybe later." He wearily left the room with Ron and Hermione. 


	27. Eye of the Hurricane

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix- Chapter 27  
  
Things were relatively calm in Hogwarts and the outside world until the end of February. Harry hadn't had any of "the" dreams in a few weeks and he was starting to feel like his old self. Unfortunately, the calm turned out to just be the eye of the hurricane.  
  
After three weeks of peace and quiet both inside and out of Hogwarts another attack brought devastation to all. A group of Death Eaters had attacked another magical school near by. Not one student or teacher had survived the attack. Students at Hogwarts, particularly the younger ones, feared that Hogwarts would be next.  
  
Harry and Ron sat in the Common room shortly after the attack. Ginny sat beside her friend Colin across from them. Ginny was one of the ones who was afraid that Hogwarts would be attacked. She jumped at every sound and had been pale and nervous for two days.  
  
"Ginny, I'm telling you. Hogwarts it, like, THE safest place to be. Trust me. Dumbledore would never let anything happen to us students. Not that any Death Eater would be stupid enough to launch an attack on Dumbledore anyway." Ron said, trying to convince his younger sister that it was going to be okay. Ginny sat curled up at the end of the couch and nodded.  
  
"Okay, I get that we COULD be safe. But what about Mom, Dad, Percy, Charlie and Bill." She whispered.  
  
"Bill and Charlie are in Romania and Egypt. They are too far to be in any danger. Mom, Dad and Percy can take care of themselves, you know that." Ron said patiently.  
  
"But what if they can't? What if someone who really hates them tries to kill them?" She whispered again, her eyes as big as saucers.  
  
"Then we'll go and kick some Death Eater butt!" Exclaimed Fred as he and George joined their conversation.  
  
"Oh, but you could be hurt too!" Wailed Ginny. She began to cry.  
  
"Aww, Gin, who hates our family? I mean think about it. Who hates us enough to kill us? No one! We are completely loveable." George said calmly.  
  
"Malfoy." Ginny muttered.  
  
"What?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Malfoy hates us. And he's a Deat- I mean- suspected Death Eater." She looked at the ground.  
  
"Ginny, is there something you want to tell us. Do you know something we don't?" Ginny looked up at her brothers' faces.  
  
"No." She whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Gin. We're serious." Fred sat in front of Ginny and tried to make her look at him. She pulled away and ran to her room.  
  
"I guess she's just worried about Mom and Dad. She'll be okay." Ron advised.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione sat reading up on Night Dwellers and Golmucks in the library. She was the only one left in the room and Madame Pince was on the other side of the library stacking books. She bent over the large textbook and narrowed her eyes, trying to adjust them to the dim light from her lantern. She was sitting on the floor on the far side of the library. The light from the main lanterns on the walls didn't stretch to that corner.  
  
Hermione heard a sound that made her sit up and look around. There was nothing that she could see. Hermione turned back to her books, but the sound made her look up again. *Hermione, you are getting paranoid. Just because there was an attack at that other school doesn't mean-* But her thought were interrupted by a scraping sound. Hermione blew out her candle and stood up, pressing her back against the stone wall. Her hands trailed the cold stone as she shuffled further into the dark corner. Her heart was racing. The memories of coming home from the store to see the Dark Mark hovering over her house and seeing her parents lying motionless on the livingroom floor along with her own made up images of the people at the attacked school were scaring her. She stood motionless in the corner, all her senses were tuned in. She heard the noises again. Hermione couldn't help but remember the dream Harry had had during Potions. Her and Ron were supposed to pay too. Hermione swallowed hard. Her hand groped on the ground for something hard. She grabbed the dead lantern and hauled it into the shadows with her, waiting. The noises had transformed now, into footsteps. They were gliding softly down the rows of books. Her heart pounded in her ears as the footsteps got closer and closer to her aisle. She briefly wondered where Madame Pince was and how close she was and would she hear Hermione if Hermione screamed? The footsteps stopped at the start of her aisle. Then the slowly began striding down the aisle. She saw the tall, black cloaked form stop by her open book, parchment and quill. She bit back a curse as she realised that she should have hid her things. It was too late not. A few more steps and he would be able to see her outline in the shadows. *It's either now or never* her mind hissed. Summoning up all her courage Hermione leapt from the shadows and with a yell swung the lantern. The figure stopped in shock and appeared to be too stunned to move. Hermione hit the figure with the lantern. The figure let out a shout and fell to the floor. Hermione saw her escape. She threw down the lantern and sprinted down the aisle. As she reached the end of the aisle she turned to run past the tables and out of the library when a voice stopped her.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione stop! It's me." Hermione froze as the figure slowly stood up. The voice was so familiar. She started as the person turned around.  
  
"Professor Lupin!" She cried, "I am so sorry!"  
  
"It's perfectly alright Hermione. Just let me sit down for a moment." Hermione helped Lupin to a seat. She had hit him right in the stomach and it was taking him a minute to catch his breath. Madame Pince hurried over.  
  
"What's wrong? What happened?" Hermione guiltily explained that she had attacked Lupin. Mme Pince looked surprised.  
  
"It's alright Mme Pince. I'm fine." Lupin said with a slight smile, rubbing his stomach gingerly.  
  
"Professor, I am so sorry." Hermione gasped again as Mme Pince left.  
  
"Honestly, Hermione, it's fine. You were defending yourself. You didn't know that it was I. I could have been a Death Eater raiding the school." He smiled his familiar smile at her and Hermione felt relieved that he wasn't seriously hurt. She still felt guilty.  
  
"After everything that's happened to you and everything, I should have taken more caution. This is what I get for creeping around at eight o'clock at night." He grinned at her and Hermione smiled back.  
  
"What were you doing, Professor? If you don't mind my asking, that is." She said quickly.  
  
"Not at all, Hermione. I was, actually, looking for you. I wanted to talk to you about your exam result."  
  
"Oh, you did?"  
  
"Yes, I checked it. Your score for the mocks is the highest anyone has ever got in the O.W.Ls in fifty years. If you maintain that mark for the real O.W.Ls you will get into the 'Hogwarts Book of Outstanding Academics'." He smiled at her proudly. Hermione gasped.  
  
"Really? In that case I'd better study hard! Gosh! Thanks Professor!" Lupin smiled as he watched Hermione grab her stuff and run out of the library with a breathless "bye, thank you". 


	28. The Confession

Harry Potter and the order of the Phoenix- Chapter 28  
  
Harry lay awake in bed that night. He mentally went through the day. Just three hours before, Hermione had careened into the Common room and had breathlessly told them about her grades. Ron had just scowled at her and hid behind his book. Ron hadn't got such good grades on his exams and was jealous that good marks seemed to come so easily to Hermione. Harry's marks hadn't been that bad, but Hermione was on top of all her classes.  
  
Harry sighed and rolled over. His gaze slid past Ron's bed to the window. His thoughts turned to Ron's birthday present, hiding under his bed. He was thinking about the cool new Quidditch book that he had got Ron. It was all about the Quidditch World Cup from the very first to last summer's World Cups. There were pictures from each game ever played making the book very thick and very heavy! He pictured the photos of players in brightly coloured robes as he drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"Not again." Moaned Arabella. There had been another Death Eater attack on another magical school called Witberg School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Severus was sitting on a chair to the side with his head in his hands. Minerva paced the length of the room nervously. There was going to be another Order of the Phoenix meeting in five minutes. She knew the Minister was coming. He was going to question Severus again with the Veritaserum potion. Dumbledore stood to the side. The burden of leading the Order this past year had taken its toll on Albus. The twinkle in his blue eyes had almost vanished and only made its appearance when Albus was gazing down at or talking to his students. His face was lined with age and weariness. He, however, still retained his poise and powerful aura. Minerva felt herself gazing at the Headmaster and leader of the Order with awe and pride. Her attention was drawn away from the Headmaster as the first few members entered the room. She took up her place beside Severus. He was pale and trembling slightly. His eyes were wild looking and he looked distraught. Remus entered the room and quietly slid up to join his fellow staff in supporting Severus. Even the black dog, Snuffles, she remembered, who followed Remus around everywhere, joined them at Severus' side.  
  
The Minister of Magic appeared soon after the whole company had gathered. He was clutching the pale liquid.  
  
"I do apologise, Severus. But the law does say that every suspect needs to be questioned." Minister Rockman looked down at Severus sympathetically and turned the bottle over to Severus to drink. Minerva watched as Severus downed the potion quickly, as though he just wanted to get it done and over with.  
  
In a matter of minutes Severus was ready for questioning. The Minister paced the room slightly. Not one sound was made by the Order.  
  
"Let's start with an easy one. What is your name?"  
  
"Severus Lucifer Snape." The Minister nodded at this and strode to the window.  
  
"And where were you on February 26th?" There was no answer to his question. Severus had an odd look on his face.  
  
"Severus! Where were you on February 26th?" The Minister repeated. Slowly Severus answered.  
  
"I was at Hogwarts." The Minister nodded again.  
  
"And what happened on February 26th?" Silence followed the question again.  
  
"Severus, answer the question."  
  
"A school was attacked."  
  
"Did you have anything to do with it."  
  
"Yes." Minerva started in shock. Arabella cried out and the room broke into exclamations of "I knew it!" and "the traitor!" Rockman took a few minutes to compose himself from the shock before shakily continuing the inquiry.  
  
"What-What part did you play in the attack?" He cleared his throat twice.  
  
"I told them. I told them everything. I told them that the school was defenceless and that the majority of the Order were away and wouldn't be able to stop them." The room lapsed into shocked silence again. Arabella had sat down, burying her face in her hands. Remus had turned towards the wall, his face hidden. Minerva had sat down beside Severus muttering, "It can't be true". Rockman turned to Dumbledore, who stood expressionless and shook his head. He addressed Severus again.  
  
"What about the other times? Have you betrayed us before the first attack on the school? Was it you who was responsible for the attack on Witberg?" Rockman's voice had lowered to a dangerous note, his eyes were hard and angry.  
  
"Yes, yes and yes." Was Severus' repetitive answer. Rockman turned sharply back to Dumbledore.  
  
"I must take him. He will stand for a trial, but frankly, I don't see any chance of Severus being announced innocent." Rockman summoned the Ministry officials who had been in the Great Hall and the Order watched as Severus was apprehended. As Severus was being arrested he came out from the spell of the Veritaserum. He was pale and looked around wildly.  
  
"What? What happened? I didn't say those things! It wasn't me! Honestly!" He glanced around the room. Half of the Order was either sneering at Severus or glaring furiously at him. The other half couldn't bear to look at him or were muttering angrily. Severus looked past them and his eyes fell on his comrades.  
  
"Minerva. Please! Believe me!" He said hoarsely. Minerva just cried and didn't acknowledge him. He then turned to Arabella.  
  
"Please, Arabella! You know me! Albus! I would never-"  
  
"Come on. Come quietly." Rockman stood twisting his hat in his hands. His face was set rigidly and his eyes were cold and hard. The Ministry officials pulled Severus out of the room as he yelled to his friends.  
  
"I didn't do it! I would never do it! I would rather die!" His voice trailed off as he was pulled down the hall.  
  
"I'm sorry it came to this." Rockman said softly to the Order.  
  
"Yeah, well I'm just glad that that betrayer will be locked up. He deserves the Kiss. T's too bad the Dementor's joined the Dark Side." A man with brown eyes set deep in his head spoke for the Order angrily.  
  
"Grant, please. Would you all please leave? It's late and we have all suffered a terrible shock." Dumbledore didn't look at anyone and spoke quietly to the table in front of him.  
  
"Not for some of us." Muttered Grant, but he picked up his hat and left, followed slowly by the other members.  
  
Only Arabella, Minerva, Remus and Snuffles remained. Minerva's sobs echoed in the empty room. Arabella hadn't moved from her position and Remus was still studying the stone wall. Snuffles sat silently on the floor. Finally Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"I still back Severus." Minerva stopped crying and both Remus and Arabella looked up. Snuffles raised his head and cocked his head inquisitively.  
  
"Albus, have you not just heard his confession? He betrayed us! He betrayed us, and you still support him! God, I knew this was going to happen! Didn't I?" Remus rounded on Arabella who looked up at him with full eyes.  
  
"God! I knew we never should have trusted him. And now, because of that- that-that SNAKE innocent people have lost their lives! Like Lily and James!" Remus was pacing the room furiously. At his last sentence his hands dropped to his side and an irrepressible look of sadness filled his eyes. Snuffles slowly stood up and walked over to Remus' side where he sat down and looked up. Throughout this whole display of emotion, Dumbledore hadn't moved. Then he spoke, his voice thick and quiet.  
  
"You may have lost your trust and confidence in people that day fifteen years ago, but I haven't. You may be so sure that all spies are two faced, but I don't. You may hate Severus and believe him guilty, but I don't!" As he spoke, Dumbledore's voice became louder, angrier and more forceful. He turned to face Remus who stood straighter and looked him in the eye. When Dumbledore spoke again, his voice had lowered again.  
  
"I will not question your opinion in this matter, Remus, each to their own. I know why you mistrust spies and I respect that, I also know why you dislike Severus and after this I understand why you mistrust him. But, Remus, I will still back him up." Dumbledore sat wearily at his desk, rubbing his eyes tiredly.  
  
"So will I." Whispered Arabella.  
  
"And I." Agreed Minerva, wiping her eyes. Remus remained in silence for a moment.  
  
"If you, sir, believe that Severus is innocent than I will back you up. Therefore, I back Severus up. I do not know how much help I will be. My whole heart does not believe that Severus is innocent, but I will try to believe it." Dumbledore nodded at him and Snuffles barked as though he was agreeing with Remus. 


	29. Birthday Woes and Quidditch

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix- Chapter 29  
  
Ron didn't have such a joyous birthday. The news of Witberg School being attacked was issued in the paper of March 1st and, so, Ron was feeling as depressed and worried as the others. Harry and Hermione tried to cheer him up, after all he shouldn't be sad on his birthday, but without any luck. They, themselves, were too upset and worried about the future.  
  
The paper also brought news of their Potions teacher. As much as the Ministry had tried to hide it, the news of Severus Snape being arrested and taken to Azkaban was all over the newspapers. It was amazing, Harry thought, of what reporters could find out in such a short time. The arrest had only taken place the night before.  
  
"So what are we going to do for a Potions teacher?" Hermione asked looking worried. Her fears were put to rest as they entered the Dungeons and saw Mrs. Figg at the head of the classroom. Mrs. Figg managed a smile at the class before ordering them to just practise past potions for their exam. She sat listlessly at the desk, aimlessly writing notes. Harry, Ron and Hermione managed to squeeze around a cauldron together. In normal lessons they weren't allowed more than two people to a cauldron, but Mrs. Figg didn't seem to care, or she didn't mind. Harry chose an easy potion to do. One that they had learned in their first year, so they didn't have to do much work or need to focus too much.  
  
"They say he was the one who started the raids and stuff. They don't know exactly what Snape has done." Hermione whispered to them.  
  
"I always knew he was no good." Ron whispered back.  
  
"But, it just doesn't sound like Snape." Harry muttered, glancing up at the front desk at their supply teacher.  
  
"Are you kidding? It sounds exactly like Snape!" Hissed Ron.  
  
"Aside from the fact that he hates anyone who isn't in Slytherin and that he hates me with a passion, it just doesn't sound like he would do that. I just can't see him as a Death Eater." Harry said under his breath as he poured some chopped alligator eyes into the cauldron.  
  
"Hello? Harry? He IS a Death Eater. Remember? You saw the Dark Mark on his arm last year!" Ron said a little louder than he had initially intended. Neville and Lavender looked their way. Ron ducked his head down as Hermione shushed him. They worked in silence after that, each absorbed in their own thoughts.  
  
* * *  
  
Two weeks later Harry found himself surveying the Quidditch pitch from above yet again. Harry pulled his broomstick around and rose up and up, higher and higher, into the air, listening as the wind rushed past his ears. He looked below him. Here it was: the last Quidditch game. The one that determined all; Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Harry scanned the field. He saw Malfoy hovering on the other side of the field, slightly higher than Harry was. Ron was flying to and fro in front of the hoops; Fred and George were talking to the Slytherin Beaters, trying to psyche them out and Angelina, Katie and Alicia were waiting alertly for the Quaffle to be released. Harry saw the flash of gold as the Snitch was released and saw the two black balls being set away. He heard the shrill whistle being blown and the red ball thrown up. Harry took a deep breath and the game began.  
  
Harry rose higher so he wasn't in the way of the game and he saw Malfoy do the same. Harry ducked as a Bludger came speeding for his head.  
  
"Sorry, Harry!" Bellowed Fred and he sped forward and, with a grunt, sent the Bludger speeding towards the Slytherin Chaser carrying the Quaffle. Harry scanned the pitch for the glint of gold, but didn't see it. He heard Jordan yelling something about "an interference! What kind of f***ing refereeing is this?" before the microphone was pulled from his grasp. Lee Jordan got the microphone back after a minute and began commentating again.  
  
"Bell takes the Quaffle and- wow! Excellent pass by Bell around Alexei to Johnson. Smooth pass from Johnson to Spinnet and she puts it in! 10 points for Gryffindor!" Harry grinned as he saw his fellow team-mates circling around triumphantly until the Quaffle was released again.  
  
"And Alexei catches the Quaffle, passes it to Higgs, who shoots and- MISSES! Way to work Ron! Gryffindor sure is relieved you got that cool new broom-"  
  
"Jordan!" Professor Sinistra (sp?), who was covering for McGonagall since she wasn't feeling well, shouted.  
  
"Sorry. Sheesh, all the Professor's are the same. Er, sorry Professor! The Quaffle is passed back to Higgs who shoots-no wait- he passes it to Alexei who shoots- but look! Weasley was hit by a Bludger and wasn't able to save it. 10 points to Slytherin! Where are the Gryffindor Beaters when you need them." Harry watched in concern as Ron hovered for a few seconds, apparently stunned. He had got the Bludger right in the back of the head. Harry was relieved when Ron shook his head to a time out from George. It meant Ron was okay.  
  
Harry watched as the game got dirtier and dirtier. Both sides had given up on the rules long ago. Only Harry and Malfoy remained untouched and unharmed. They were both smart enough to stay out of and above the hazard of the game. Harry watched as Alicia was almost pushed off her broomstick by Higgs. This was called for a seventh penalty shot for Gryffindor. Harry then watched as Fred got so angry with Higgs for trying to hurt Alicia that he his Higgs to the head with his Beater's club. This called for Slytherin's fifth penalty shot against Gryffindor. Harry wasn't sure how much longer the game could go on for. His team-mates were getting hurt, tired and frustrated. He began flying around, straining his eyes harder than ever to catch sight of the golden Snitch. Malfoy seemed to realise the same thing and was desperately hunting. Harry pulled his Firebolt to a halt as he saw the Snitch. He pelted towards it only to realise that a Bludger was heading for the Snitch as well. Harry did a quick evaluation and came to the conclusion that the Bludger would reach the Snitch before he did so it would be folly to try for the Snitch. Harry pulled up and narrowly missed hitting the Bludger. He saw the Snitch flitter off somewhere else. He desperately followed the movement and saw the Snitch heading downwards. The only problem was that Malfoy had seen the Snitch after his attempt at catching it and was hot on the Snitch's trail as well. Harry leaned close to the handle of his broomstick and propelled himself forward. He and Malfoy were coming from two different directions, heading towards the ground. He stayed alert, making sure there were no stray Bludgers around and that he and Malfoy wouldn't crash into each other or the ground. As they reached ground level they both levelled their broomsticks out and drew side by side. Harry urged his Firebolt to go faster and slowly he drew ahead. The Snitch was only a few metres ahead and Harry stretched himself flat on the broomstick. He heard the roaring of the crowd and Jordan shouting excitedly in the microphone. Then he did it. His fingers brushed against the golden, winged ball and he slowly closed his fist over it. They had done it. They had one the Quidditch House Cup. Harry pulled his broomstick to a complete stop. His team-mates rained down around him. He felt himself being hugged and his hand being shaken. Harry caught Ron's eye through the crowd as they were being congratulated and they shared the same thought. *It doesn't get any better than this*.  
  
*;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~*  
  
Happy to tell you all that I should have this fic completed in only a few days. It has to be finished in 10 days, but it'll be finished before then. Definitely. hehe. Happy reading! 


	30. Close Call

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix- Chapter 30  
  
The month of April was rainy and cold, but by May the sun had come back out and the flowers and trees on the grounds of Hogwarts had blossomed.  
  
Hermione was studying harder than ever now. They only had a month until their O.W.L exams. Harry and Ron were studying too. They would sit at a table in the library quizzing each other while Hermione made her flawlessly organised notes. The whole of the fifth year could be found in the library or common rooms. The other students of Hogwarts could be found studying as well, but the majority stayed outside now that the weather was nice.  
  
"Ugh! These books are so heavy!" Complained Justin Finch-Fletchly from Hufflepuff. He sat beside Hermione and dropped his books on the table with a thunk. Hermione glared up at him irritably. Justin began flipping through some of the books. He already had a bored expression on his face. Harry turned around when he heard a shout and head to stifle a laugh when he saw the Weasley twins balancing about eight thick books precariously on top of each other. They were taking their N.E.W.Ts at the same time the fifth years were taking their O.W.Ls. Harry turned back to his own work and struggled to concentrate. He was doing some Defence Against the Dark Arts homework. It was revision from last year. Professor Lupin was very efficient in his planning and had laid out certain week dedicated to revision in the lesson. That way students could ask him questions and they could take the time to study everything in order of when they did it; the years they did it. The had already revised every thing they had done in their first year, their second year (not that they had actually learned much in that year) and their third year. Ron was revising Potions: How to make a dreamless sleep draught. He was sitting with his nose inches from the paper. He had his left hand buried in his hair and his right hand was holding the paper. The lines in his face showed how tired and frustrated he was. Hermione had bags under her eyes and was writing as fast as she could. Harry glanced at the clock. It was nine o'clock at night. The library was closing. He watched as Madame Pince walked from table to table telling them she was closing the library and to take what books they needed. Hermione put up a fuss, of course, when they were asked to leave. She then gathered as many books as she could and demanded Harry and Ron to help her.  
  
They resumed studying in the Common room, like many others. Harry looked to his left and saw Seamus fast asleep on his Divination book and saw Dean writing furiously. Lavender was reading quietly in a corner, her eyebrows were knitted together. He saw some of the younger students and year sixes playing games or reading, some on their way up to bed. Harry looked over and was surprised to see Fred, George and Lee studying hard and QUIETLY in the corner. Harry only snapped back to his book as the clock chimed ten. Harry managed to finish the paper he was working on then looked at the clock again and couldn't believe it when it said eleven thirty. He dragged himself and told Ron and Hermione that he was going to bed. Hermione barely acknowledged him and Ron grunted his reply. Harry climbed into his four poster bed, looking at Neville and Seamus' sleeping forms, before he fell back into his bed and slipped into a deep sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
The clock chimed three and a glint of silver appeared in the room of Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville. Harry woke up with a start, his eyes automatically drawn to the orb. The orb began its familiar descent out of the room and down the stairs. For the third time Harry followed the orb out of the Common room. Yet again the orb led him to the front hall, but this time, instead of leading him to the dungeons, it took his to the large front doors. Harry didn't pause as he followed the glowing orb through the grounds. They approached the Forbidden Forest. The orb hovered in place for a minute as though making sure it had Harry's complete attention, before entering the Forest. He wound through the trees, his eyes never left the radiant orb. As it reached a highly dense place in the forest the orb stopped and Harry did as well. The orb faded out and Harry began to wake from his reverie. He blinked and looked around. Suddenly he heard a sound from the right. Harry whirled around. He heard a familiar voice hiss, "I would kill you, but I can't. Stup-" But the voice wasn't able to finish his spell. A suddenly blinding white light pierced through the dark of their vicinity. Harry heard the well-known "whirr" of a motor. There was a hissing sound from the bushes on Harry's right and a noise of something departing. Harry watched as the blue Ford Anglia pulled up beside him. He hadn't been so happy to see a car since this very one rescued him, Ron and Fang from the spiders. The driver door opened up and Harry gratefully hopped in. He was shaking slightly. That time the person had come very close to getting him.  
  
He got back to the school at about quarter past four and was wondering how on earth he had got all the way to the Forest without a supervising teacher or a student with sleeping problems seeing him. He then wondered how he was going to get back to Gryffindor Tower without anyone seeing him. The car dropped him off by the front doors and thanked it appreciatively. The car tooted at him and rumbled off into the Forest again. Harry shivered as he looked around into the shadows and ran up the stairs to the school.  
  
He tiptoed down the hall, at every corner stopping to check the next hall. He finally reached the Fat Lady without running into any teachers. She was fast asleep.  
  
"Umm, umm, excuse me? Fairy Wings. Um, excuse me!" Harry dared to raise his voice above the whisper he had been using. The Fat Lady woke with a start.  
  
"Now how did you get out there? I haven't opened to let anyone out. Are you just coming to bed?" Harry stared at her in shock.  
  
"Fairy Wings." He muttered. She sighed and mumbled something about teenagers being all the same and swung open. Harry crawled in and collapsed in a chair. He stayed there until morning broke. He watched as the fire burnt out and the room was lit with sun light. He sat as students came down the stairs to go to breakfast and to go to classes. Harry remained sitting there until Ron came tearing down the stairs with Hermione at his heels. They were both still in their robes, as Harry was.  
  
"Where have you been?" Ron panted.  
  
"Your bed was empty and Ron and I couldn't find you!" Hermione wailed. Harry just looked at them blankly. He was still in shock. Hermione and Ron sat across from Harry on the couch together. Students were walking through the Common room, gathering there and talking. They got a few surprised looks. They were still in their pyjamas and classes started soon.  
  
The room slowly cleared out as the students went to breakfast or early lessons. Hermione didn't bother moaning about the possibility of being late. She just sat, waiting for Harry to be ready to tell them what happened. Slowly Harry began. He told them the whole thing, even about the dreams he had been having recently. They were worse then the ones from before and more frequent. Now he was seeing figures, no faces, just the figures of people. The shouting was clearer and it sounded like many voices. He told them that he recognised the voice that had tried to attack him a few hours ago was the voice haunting his dreams. The one telling he that he was going to get Harry and that Rona and Hermione and the other person was going to pay too. He told them how in the last dream he had had the voice had told him that the other person was paying his debt slowly, but the finale would come later. Harry didn't understand what he meant, but he told Ron and Hermione in case they did.  
  
"Harry," Hermione started carefully, "You HAVE to tell some one. Please Harry!" He looked at the desperation in her eyes and looked to Ron who was nodding solemnly.  
  
"I will." Both Ron and Hermione looked momentarily shocked, which then turned to relief. Harry nodded again.  
  
"I will tell Lupin, Snuffles and Dumbledore after we get dressed. You guys will come, won't you?" Harry looked at them. Neither one hesitated in nodding eagerly. Harry managed a smile and stood up. 


	31. A Time to Tell Delayed

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix- Chapter 31  
  
Harry tore out of the Tower followed by Ron and Hermione. The trio hurried down the deserted hall to Professor Lupin's classroom. Everyone was in their lessons. Harry prayed that Lupin wasn't too busy with a class or anything and sped towards his classroom with Ron and Hermione behind him. They reached Lupin's large, oak classroom door. Harry paused and glanced to one side. Hermione gave him a small, encouraging smile and Ron nodded tensely. Harry raised his hand and knocked three times.  
  
"Come in." Harry hesitated before he pushed the door open. He was relieved to see Lupin sitting at his desk looking at papers with no other students in sight.  
  
"Pro-Professor, I'm sorry, you aren't busy are you?" Harry hovered around the door with Ron and Hermione. Lupin glanced up.  
  
"Harry! Hello. No, of course you aren't bothering me. Please take a seat." Lupin gestured towards the seats at a desk in the front row.  
  
"No, no thank you Professor. Actually I need to talk to you." Lupin put his papers down and gave Harry a concerned look.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I need to talk to you, Snuffles and Professor Dumbledore." Lupin gazed at Harry with a serious look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong? What has happened?" He looked concerned. Harry hesitated again.  
  
"I'll-I'll tell you when we get to Professor Dumbledore's office." Lupin looked as though he was going to question them further, but thought better of it and stood up and followed them wordlessly out of the classroom. The small group headed down the Marble Staircase, through the front doors and across the grounds. They headed towards Hagrid's Hut and upon reaching it there was a loud yell. Harry glanced to the side and saw Hagrid giving a Care of Magical Creatures lesson to a group of Slytherin and Ravenclaw third year students. They were backing away from something that looked rather like an eel, except it was purple and had two heads.  
  
Lupin entered the hut and called to Snuffles. He explained that Harry had something to tell them and Lupin and Snuffles emerged from inside the hut. Snuffles immediately went to Harry's side and looked up at him quizzically. Harry managed a smile at him and they began their walk back to the school. Snuffles jogged close to Harry and let out a bark. Harry shook his head and muttered, "I'll tell you when we get to Dumbldore's office."  
  
"How long has this thing that you want to tell us been going on?" Lupin suddenly asked quietly.  
  
"Since school started this year." Lupin stopped walking for a second to look at Harry with raised eyebrows, but he let it go for now.  
  
"Is this also the thing that caused you to burst of Potions, dragging Ron and Hermione with you, that you wouldn't tell us before and forbade Ron and Hermione from telling?" Harry nodded feeling upset.  
  
They entered the school in silence. Hermione was pale and her hands trembled slightly. Ron was quiet and withdrawn. Harry was thinking of how he was going to tell his guardians that he had been keeping a huge secret from them for months. Lupin strode just ahead of the others with a fixed look on his face. His normally kind eyes were a mix of worry, frustration and anger. Harry briefly wondered if Lupin was angry with him, but didn't seem likely. Lupin looked as though his mind was elsewhere.  
  
As the group passed some extra rooms on their way to Dumbledore's office a sound distracted them. Lupin stopped and turned towards the door. There was a quizzical look on his face. The noise hissed out of the room again followed by a cloud of smoke. Lupin stepped towards the door carefully, gripping his wand. He slowly opened the door, but there was nothing there. Curiously they stepped inside the room, but the door swung shut. Something hissed Harry's name. It was the same voice- the one from his dreams. Harry cried out loud and took a step backwards when he saw floor beginning to glow. He felt Hermione back into him in fear. There was another hissing sound and a flash of yellow momentarily blinded them. There was a huge grinding sound and they began to spin around faster and faster. Harry reached out for something to hold onto and he grabbed someone's arm. The person shouted to them, what he said was inaudible, but Harry recognised the voice. Sirius had transformed back into a person. They suddenly hit something hard and they all fell to the floor.  
  
Only, they didn't fall to the stone floor of Hogwarts; they fell on a patch of grass, which was black and shrivelled up. Harry raised his head slightly seeing Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Lupin around him, also trying to snap out of their shock.  
  
"We've been waiting for you." Harry froze as he heard a cold voice address them. Cruel laughter followed this and Harry felt a feeling of dread hit him. 


	32. The Battles Begin

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix- Chapter 32  
  
Harry looked up slowly and saw the snake-like visage he had come to face only a year ago. His eyes connected with the burning red coals belonging to the Dark Lord. Harry's scar burned furiously. Harry heard exclamations coming from his friends. He turned his head to view Voldemort's accomplices. His eyes widened in shock when he saw Lucius Malfoy standing to Voldemort's right. His gaze tore from Lucius' twisted grin to Voldemort's left. There ha saw a boy about seventeen years old and a plump, short, man who was cowering in the boy's shadow.  
  
"Peter." Hissed Sirius.  
  
"Silence! Stand, all of you!" Voldemort's voice came out clear and dark. Lupin stood up, gently helping Hermione to her feet. Hermione and Ron were both pale and appeared to be in shock. Sirius stood beside Harry, who stood a little ahead of the other three. Harry glanced around. He didn't recognise the area that they were in. It was dark and foggy where they stood. Harry noticed that they were on the bottom of a hill in, apparently, the middle of nowhere. Harry glanced up the hill and saw an old, crumbling building. It was made out of stone and had no roof. The floor of the building was littered in branches, stone and cement. Dark trees surrounded them; they appeared to be in a clearing. The trees blew wildly in the wind, as though they were reaching for the group standing before Voldemort. There was a gust of icy wind and a rumble of thunder made Hermione jump. The fog rolled across their feet and Harry thought he heard chattering coming from the trees around them. The grass was dead, black and shrivelled up as though it had come in contact with a foul poison. Voldemort spoke again.  
  
"I thought I told you to bring me the boy and the boy alone." Voldemort hissed, his eyes never leaving Harry, who felt like his head was going to split in half. The older boy to Voldemort's left stepped forward. His ice blue eyes were glaring at the group; his slick black hair was lying neatly on his head.  
  
"I sincerely apologise, My Lord, I did not know THEY were accompanying him." Harry glanced back up to the boy. This was the person who had been haunting his dreams all year, threatening him and his friends and trying to kill him. Harry and the boy studied each other with hatred for a moment before Voldemort spoke.  
  
"Malfoy, Wormtail, bring them up to my temple." Voldemort turned sharply and strode up the hill, followed humbly by the boy. His robes billowed about him like a storm cloud. Harry watched as Lucius and Peter moved behind the group and urged them forwards. Sirius' attention had been diverted from Harry and he was swearing at Peter about his treachery to Lily, James and now them. Ron and Hermione had stepped forward and taken Sirius' place on either side of Harry. Lupin was watching quietly, assessing the situation and trying to formulate a plan to get them all out safely and quickly. The group hurried up the hill after the Dark Lord. Harry glanced over to Ron and saw that he had snapped out of his shock. Ron had a thoughtful, scared and determined look on his face. Harry quickly looked over to Hermione and saw that she, too, had snapped out of her shock, but looked so scared that it was only with Lupin's quiet encouragement that she kept walking. As they reached the fallen building, Harry noticed a stone throne perched on a flight of crumbling stairs. On the tall throne sat Voldemort, looking over the group as a king might over his country. The boy sat at Voldemort's feet on the stairs.  
  
"What shall we do with them, My Lord?" Lucius' oily voice questioned. Voldemort watched the group for another few minutes before he answered.  
  
"Kill the rest. Leave the boy to me." Voldemort's piercing gaze was, once again, reserved for Harry. Harry felt the blazing fire tear across his forehead again. Lupin and Sirius both drew their wands as Wormtail and Lucius approached. Hermione timidly followed suit and Ron took his out with a resolute look on his face. Harry's fingers tightened around his wand as he glared up at Voldemort.  
  
Lupin reacted before Wormtail had a chance to attack him and Sirius took Lucius. Voldemort looked angry that his followers hadn't managed to just simply do away with them. He was tired of playing games with the Boy-Who- Lived and wanted him, and all who interfered with his attempts to kill him, dead. Voldemort rose from his throne and floated down to where Harry, Hermione and Ron stood. The boy stood as his Lord descended the stairs and had also taken out his wand. The red eyes bore into all three of them, as though he was evaluating their strength. Harry saw Lupin to his left, sending a leg-locker curse Wormtail's way. Harry heard Sirius curse loudly as he hit his head on a stone pillar. The Dark Lord suddenly raised his wand and pointed it at Hermione.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" He yelled. Hermione reacted too slow and was launched in the air, hitting the ground with a solid 'thunk'. Harry grabbed Ron's arm as he started towards Voldemort. Harry didn't want his friends to get in Voldemort's way in case he turned his attention on them fully and killed them. Harry glanced to the side and was relieved to see Hermione slowly lifting herself off the ground. Ron was torn between retaliating and running to Hermione's side. Voldemort's twisted mouth suddenly curved into a smile. Harry realised with a sinking feeling that he had found a use for his friends. Voldemort raised his wand again.  
  
"Crucio!" He yelled, pointing it at Hermione. Hermione crumpled back to the ground, a whimper was the only sound that escaped her lips. She didn't seem too willing to let Voldemort see her in pain. Harry and Ron seemed to have lost any restraint they had had before. They both lunged themselves at Voldemort, forgetting about their wands. The contact from the curse was broken as Harry knocked Voldemort's wand out of the way and Ron hurdled himself into Voldemort. Hermione gasped for breath against the cool stone on the floor. Sirius had delayed Lucius slightly as he left Lucius hurt on the ground and came running over to see if Hermione was okay. After she assured him that she was fine, Sirius turned to help the boys, but Lucius stopped him again. They battled on. There were three different duels happening on top of that hill. Harry and Ron against Voldemort, Lucius and Sirius were fighting and Lupin against Wormtail. Hermione lay still for a few moments listening to the shouts and curses flying around her. She felt the pain subside and prepared to help her friends. Summoning up every ounce of strength she had Hermione stood up and began searching for her wand on the littered ground. Just as she turned to check the other side of the ruins she came face to face with the boy. He smiled at her and twirled her wand between his fingers, holding his own in his other hand.  
  
"Beautiful wand, Hermione." He said icily. She backed away slightly.  
  
"So light and delicate. I hope you don't mind if I hold on to it for a while. I fully intend on giving it back to you, don't worry. However, I do know better than to give it back to you while you are alive. After all, everyone knows you are the smartest girl in the class." Hermione realised what he was saying and her mind began whirling.  
  
"How-How did you know that?" She whispered, buying time.  
  
"I know so much, Hermione. More than you realise. It has been nice knowing you, but I can't have you disturbing my Lord while he tries to kill the One- Who-Robbed-Him. So I shall say, it's been nice knowing you, Hermione Granger, and good-bye." Hermione made her mind up a spilt second before he raised her wand. His mouth formed the words "Avada Ke-" when she hit him. She had ducked down and swung her leg underneath him, tripping the boy so he fell backwards. Both wands went flying out of his hand. Hermione scrambled to her feet and grabbed her wand, which was rolling away from them. As she turned he appeared directly behind her, clutching his own wand, a furious expression on his face.  
  
"How dare you?" He hissed, his blue eyes flashing, "Now you will pay!" 


	33. Plans from Both Sides

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix- Chapter 33  
  
After Harry and Ron had knocked Voldemort over it had taken him a moment to re-collect himself. Ron had landed on top of Voldemort, making it impossible for Voldemort to reach his wand that Harry had knocked a few feet away. Luckily for Voldemort Lucius Malfoy had seen this predicament and ran to his master's rescue. Sirius came running after Lucius, but by the time he reached Malfoy, Ron had been pushed out of the way and the wand returned to Voldemort. Sirius tried to help Harry and Ron, but was distracted by Lucius.  
  
Harry had fallen victim to the Cruciatius curse many times in the course of the hour they had been fighting for. Ron had sprained his wrist from when he had been thrown to the side by Voldemort and tried to break his fall. Harry turned to Voldemort.  
  
"Leave him alone! Your fight is with me! Come on! Come get me! It was me who left you as a mere figure-less form. Not Ron! Me!" Harry paused as he watched Voldemort turn from Ron to himself. Ron was half-lying, half sitting as he cradled his arm. Harry's fingers tightened on the wand as Voldemort approached. He licked his lips and suddenly an idea came to him.  
  
* * *  
  
At that very moment, across the floor Remus was beating Wormtail easily.  
  
"Just like when we were at school, eh, Peter?" Remus demanded as they fought on the crumbling stairs.  
  
"You were always terrible at Duelling. In fact you were terrible at everything. The only reason you actually passed all those years in Hogwarts were because James, Sirius and I helped you! And look at how you repay us! We befriended you when no one else would, we were always good to you and we included you in everything we did. James and Lily invited you to their wedding. You were supposed to be our best friend, ready to die for us, like we would have for you!" Remus growled. It was a rare time when Remus lost his temper, but when he did the results were terrible. Remus was furious with what Peter had done to his friends and, now that he was face to face with Peter for the second time since he found out that Peter was guilty, Remus could barely control his anger.  
  
"You don't understand, you couldn't. I was never like you, Sirius or James. You guys were brave, could handle anything. I couldn't, I can't." Wormtail tried to excuse himself.  
  
"That is no excuse, Peter!" Remus yelled loudly, "If we were truly your friends, you would not have betrayed us so. Traitor!" He hissed under his breath. Wormtail took a step back as he saw the fire in Remus' eyes. Suddenly Wormtail was aware of something. For the first time in his life, he had his own idea of how to get out of the situation on top. Remus watched as a slow grin spread across Wormtail's face.  
  
"My dear, Mooney." He said quietly, grinning like a Cheshire cat, "I tire of this sport. Let us say good-bye and part. So, Mooney, ol' pal, good- bye."  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile Hermione was struggling to hold her own against the blue-eyed boy. He was very quick on his feet and well trained in Duelling. She found that at times it felt like her feet were made of lead. Hermione dodged a stunning curse and glanced to the side. She saw Ron and Harry struggling with Voldemort. Her heart wished that she could be there helping them against the most feared wizard in the world, but she couldn't figure out how to out-smart the guy that was after her. She saw Sirius and Lucius battling on the side of the hill, in the shadows. Hermione ducked behind a pillar and tried to catch her breath. She heard him calling her name, chiding her, teasing her.  
  
"Hermione! Come out, come out where ever you are! Don't you want to play? I'm enjoying this immensely! Maybe, though, you have realised that you can't win and you just want to be put out of your misery. Shame, I must admit. You are good at Duelling and this has been good fun, but maybe you're right. Maybe it's time to put an end to it. I need to help my Lord. It seems that your little friends are giving his some trouble. It's that red-head I'll take off his hands. Then my Lord can turn to the Boy-Who- Robbed-Him and get his own at last!" Hermione closed her eyes, a sick feeling coming over her. It was the fact that Ron and Harry were together that kept them from being seriously hurt or killed. They needed each other, they needed Hermione too. She couldn't let the boy get away to break them up.  
  
*Okay, Hermione, it's either now, or never. Your friends need you. Go for it!* Hermione leapt out from behind the pillar and attacked him, much to his surprise, with a new fire kindling inside her.  
  
* * *  
  
At the exact same time that Harry was preparing to save Ron's and possibly his own life, the same time Remus was finding himself caught in a plan of Wormtail's and the exact moment Hermione was planning her attack, Sirius and Lucius were fighting at the side of the hill. Sirius had it so that Lucius was in front of him, slightly below him according to the slope of the hill. Sirius faced downhill as he drove Lucius under him. Lucius realised what a terrible position he was in. Sirius had the upper hand because Lucius was too far down the hill and was below Sirius. Lucius was struggling to correct the situation so that it was Sirius who was under him, with no avail. Sirius knew that triumph was upon him and he stepped forward for the final blow. 


	34. Failure, Success and Death

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix- Chapter 34  
  
Simultaneously they attacked.  
  
Harry watched as Voldemort turned to him and began advancing upon him. Harry saw a rather large chunk of stone behind them. Harry thought up a plan then and there. Summoning up all his concentration he focussed on the slab of stone. Ron blinked as the stone slowly rose up. He glanced over at Harry and realised what he was planning on doing. Ron noticed with a panic that Voldemort was approaching Harry. Although Voldemort hadn't noticed what Harry was doing yet, Ron was afraid that it was only a matter of time before he did. Ron watched as the rock floated up and up, following Voldemort. Voldemort stopped a few metres away, frowning. Ron saw Voldemort stop and realised that he had noticed that Harry was focussing on something behind him. Ron realised that Voldemort was going to turn to see what Harry was looking at. Sure enough Voldemort questioned Harry, but when Harry ignored him and never broke his eye concentration from the thing at behind Voldemort and high in the air, Voldemort began to turn. Ron waited for a second, evaluating the height of the stone. Harry was making sure that it was high enough so when he dropped it the force would knock Voldemort out. Ron was sure that even if Voldemort turned around now he wouldn't see the chunk of stone. It was too high and directly above him. Voldemort turned around and looked at Ron.  
  
"I just have a question for you Voldemort." Ron said calmly. Voldemort frowned at him.  
  
"You do not do the asking. Only I do. You certainly are brave to utter my name." Snarled Voldemort.  
  
"Well, maybe, but I'm going to ask it anyway." Ron kept the chunk of stone in his vision so he knew when it reached the spot where it could come plummeting down. He paused for a second and saw the rock stop in mid-air, waiting. Ron smiled sweetly.  
  
"So, Tom Riddle, do you like defeat?" Voldemort looked furious and started towards Ron when the rock dropped from above. Ron and Harry's eyes grew the side of saucers as they realised they had both mis-judged the distance. It fell only a few centimetres behind Voldemort. Voldemort whirled around and studied the smashed rock. His eyes narrowed.  
  
"You children thought you could knock me out? Or kill me? Tisk tisk tisk. You fools will pay for your idiocy." Ron froze, his eyes meeting Harry's as they realised what had happened. They had failed.  
  
* * *  
  
At the same time, Sirius was on the hill with Lucius. Sirius knew he had Lucius right where he wanted him. However, something in the back of his mind told him not to kill the sad fool though. He knew that he didn't want to be known as the man who killed Lucius Malfoy. He didn't want Harry to have a godfather who had killed someone. Sirius made a decision quickly, before Lucius had a chance to alter the situation.  
  
"Expelli- Stupify!" Lucius started saying the counter-curse for the disarming curse and was shocked when, in mid-spell, Sirius changed it to the Stunning Spell. Sirius watched as Lucius fell to the ground. He left Lucius there and turned to help Ron and Harry, but was stopped when a yell erupted from the area where Peter was fighting Remus.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Remus watched as the small smile played across Peter's face. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Peter held one hand behind his back, gently playing with something.  
  
"What are you-" But Remus was cut off as Peter lunged forward, knocking Remus down. They both hit the stairs and rolled down them. Remus groaned and began to push himself back onto his feet when Peter attacked him again. Remus was shocked; Peter had never done anything like this before. His thoughts were cut short when Peter suddenly raised his left hand (A.N: it was the left hand right?) and Remus saw the glint of silver flashing in the pale light. Remus realised what Peter was going to do and let out a yell. Peter paused only for a second and in that second Remus heard the answering call of his only childhood best friend he had left, before Peter grabbed Remus' arm. Remus had an open wound there and he felt his body seize up as the silver worked it's way into his blood system. Peter rolled off him as footsteps approached.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione darted out from behind the pillar and launched herself at the boy. She ran around him. Stopping she glared at him.  
  
"You will not hurt me or my friends. Expelliarmus!" He didn't react to the curse fast enough, due to shock in the change of Hermione's attitude, and flew through the air. He hit the pillar she had been hiding behind with a sickening crash and slid to the ground, unconscious. Hermione turned to see Ron and Harry backing away from Voldemort with nervous looks on both their faces. Hermione darted forward to their aid. She heard a yell to her right, but didn't stop. She heard another yell from her left, but Hermione kept on her path to her friends. As she reached them she heard Voldemort yell "Aveda Kedavera" in Ron's direction. Just as the words left his mouth Hermione dove forward and knocked Ron to the side. She felt the curse whiz past her head as they landed on the hard stone. Hermione felt a tingly sensation as she whacked her elbow against the ground. She heard Voldemort yell something and she closed her eyes waiting, but the inevitable never came. She opened her eyes slightly and saw Harry hanging on to Voldemort's arm. She raised herself off the ground slightly as she watched in tense anticipation. She felt Ron lying beside her and felt him lean up as well. Harry and Voldemort exchanged a few curses. Harry dodged quite a few. Just as Voldemort was about to hit Harry with a Cruciatus curse when his back was turned, Harry whirled around and shot a leg-locker curse in Voldemort's direction. For the second time in their life the two brother wands connected.  
  
"No! Not again!" Yelped Voldemort. Harry looked baffled as the red and green beams connected to form a golden bead in the middle. Their wands began trembling, as last time. Harry remembered what had happened the last time and he focussed on moving that little bead of gold in Voldemort's direction. The golden bead moved towards Voldemort who pushed it in Harry's direction. Ron had grabbed Hermione's hand as they watched helplessly.  
  
* * *  
  
Sirius fell to the ground beside Remus.  
  
"Remus! No!" He croaked hoarsely. Remus felt the life draining out of him. He looked up at his best friend.  
  
"D-Don't worry, Sirius. Everything will be fine. After this you will-will be proved innoc-innocent." Remus groaned and shifted his position slightly, "And then H-Harry can leave the Durs-Dursley's and you guys can live together, like-like you w-w-were supposed to originally." Gasped Remus.  
  
"Remus-" Sirius got cut off.  
  
"Y-You can protect him, t-take care of- of h-him and have a-a wonderful life. Tell Harry, R-R-Ron and Herm-Hermione that I say-say-say good-bye. And, tell-tell Ara-Arabella I'm sorry f-for being such-such a jerk this y- year. Say 'bye t-to Albus and M-M-Minerva too." Sirius shook his head.  
  
"You're going to be fine." He chided, his voice cracking. Remus smiled his familiar smile: reassuring, calming.  
  
"No, No I won't. D-Don't worry, S-Siri-Sirius." He stuttered. Sirius knew he was losing his last life-long friend.  
  
"Remus." He croaked, a sob escaping his lips.  
  
"Good-bye." Remus muttered. Sirius watched as his eyelids fell and the hand that Sirius was clutching fell, lifeless. Sirius bent his head and let his tears go. His tear racked his body and he didn't hear the quiet *pop* that sounded behind him, nor did he hear the shouting from across the floor. 


	35. Safe At Last

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix- Chapter 35  
  
Voldemort heard the many *pop*'s as well. Ron and Hermione looked around and Harry struggled to focus on the bead between him and Voldemort. There was shouting and suddenly Voldemort broke the concentration himself. He had jerked his wand upwards and ducked to the side. Harry's disarming curse shot past his head. Voldemort glanced to the left and waved his wand, disapperating. Harry blinked in surprise and looked around. He saw Mad-Eye Moody hobbling over to them. He felt a wave of relief. He looked for Ron and Hermione and saw them getting up slowly. He saw the grateful look on their faces as they took in the Order of the Phoenix members. Harry felt like the world was spinning and he dropped to the ground. Hermione appeared to be having trouble standing so Ron was supporting her weight and had an arm around her waist. They limped over to Harry.  
  
"You alright, Potter?" Asked the real Moody. Harry nodded up at him and looked at his friends who had the same dirty, pale, exhausted looks on their faces, as he knew he did.  
  
Harry heard noises coming from the other side of the floor. Most of the witches and wizards were coagulating there. The rest were combing the area for Voldemort, Pettigrew and Malfoy. Harry saw the blue-eyed older boy in custody. He was being watched over by a dark haired witch and a wizard wearing mahogany robes. The boy appeared to be just regaining consciousness. Harry stood up and slowly the trio moved to the other side of the floor to investigate. Harry had an unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach as he realised that Sirius and Professor Lupin were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"You guys had better not see this." A man intercepted their route.  
  
"Let them see." Harry looked up to see the sad, concerned and depressed blue eyes of their Headmaster.  
  
"Professor?" Harry began, but Dumbledore just gestured to them to see. As they moved into the range of vision Harry froze. He heard Hermione let out a gasp. Everyone else was silent except for the shaking form of Harry's godfather as he wept over his best friend's body. Arabella knelt beside him, gently stroking Remus' hair and sobbing. Most of the Order were in shock. In shock from seeing Remus dead and in shock from seeing Sirius Black before them.  
  
Harry moved cautiously towards Sirius.  
  
"Sirius?" He whispered, gently touching Sirius' shoulder. Sirius turned and saw Harry standing there, unharmed and healthy and burst into another torrent of tears. Harry sank to the floor beside his godfather and let Sirius pull him into a hug. Hermione and Ron had also fallen the ground. Hermione was sobbing uncontrollably and Ron sat looking upset and shocked. He had his arm around Hermione still, as though he was protecting her. Harry looked up with tears blurring his vision and locked his gaze with Ron. They didn't say anything just stared at each other for a moment. Harry heard someone crying beside Arabella and saw Professor McGonagall standing. Harry bowed his head and looked at Remus' lifeless form. He didn't need to be told how he was killed. He knew. He had been there when Peter had been given his silver hand by Voldemort. A silver hand and a werewolf. Of course it was Peter, who else could it have been? Not Lucius, Sirius dealt with him, as with the boy, he was unconscious and Voldemort had been occupied with Ron and Harry. He knew it was his fault. His fault that Cedric died last year and he was responsible, now, for another life. Harry leaned against his godfather feeling empty and cold.  
  
* * *  
  
"Sirius, come on. Easy now. Up you get." Dumbledore helped Sirius to his feet. Harry stayed sitting, staring blankly at Remus' form. Hermione and Ron had got up as well. The members of the Order were leaving the area. Going away. Everything was silent. No one spoke as they disapperated. Arabella, McGonagall, Hermione and Sirius had stopped crying a while ago. Harry was oblivious as people around him walked away, as Sirius, Ron and Hermione got up, as Dumbledore murmured soothingly to Sirius.  
  
Someone put their hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry jumped and turned to the person. He was met with Arabella Figg's sad, red, puffy face.  
  
"Come on. We are taking you guys back to Hogwarts. Can you walk?" She whispered. Harry didn't answer. He couldn't. He remained sitting as some members of the Order came up and covered Remus Lupin's body. Sirius turned sharply away from the sight and waited for Harry to get up. Slowly Harry stood. Hermione and Ron appeared at his side. Hermione looked into his eyes with a look of understanding. Everyone watched as she suddenly broke away from Ron and hugged Harry tightly.  
  
"It's not your fault." She whispered. Harry gently hugged her back and Ron stepped forward as Hermione stepped back.  
  
"Of course it's not, Harry." She said softly. Harry managed a smile at his friends.  
  
"Let's go." He turned to Dumbledore who presented them with a coat hanger.  
  
"In two minutes you will be transported to Hogwarts." He stepped back and watched until the Portkey jerked Ron, Harry, Hermione and Sirius forward and away.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry wobbled and fell as they landed back in Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall, Mrs. Figg and Dumbledore had arrived at the same time clutching a milk carton. Harry stood back up slowly. He felt as though every ounce of energy had left him. He looked over at his friends and saw how exhausted they were. Hermione was leaning on Ron for support because her ankle hurt too much to put weight on it. Ron was supporting both her and his own weight and it was taking everything he had to remain standing. Dumbledore wasted no time and wordlessly lead them to the Infirmary. Harry glanced out a window wearily and saw the grounds bathed in dark. It was the middle of the night.  
  
Dumbledore rapped gently on the Infirmary door.  
  
"Poppy, it's me."  
  
"Albus? What are you doing here so late?" Mme Pomfrey asked as they flung the door open. Her mouth dropped into an 'O' of surprise when she saw the party in the door.  
  
"Come in! Come in!" She ushered them in. She quickly assigned them beds. Mme Pomfrey was stunned to see Sirius Black standing in Hogwarts, his arm around Harry, and Dumbledore treating him kindly.  
  
"Poppy, Sirius, here, is completely innocent. He will be pardoned in a few days, but for now I want you to treat him extremely well." Dumbledore didn't tell her what happened and Mme Pomfrey didn't ask.  
  
"Sit, dear, sit." She helped Sirius into his bed and closed the curtains so he could get changed into some pyjamas. He tried protesting, saying that he wasn't injured, but both Pomfrey and Dumbledore insisted. Ron and Harry helped Hermione onto the bed, since her ankle was almost unbearable. Mme Pomfrey hurried over and ordered them to their own beds and gave them each pyjamas. Harry leaned on his backboard of his bed as Mme Pomfrey bustled about. She made him have a potion, then a dreamless sleep draught and shut the curtains again so he couldn't see the others. She repeated the process with everyone else, except for Hermione. She gave her a bone-mending potion too. Harry felt himself falling into a deep, deep sleep, unable to re- create the night. 


	36. Being Questioned

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix- Chapter 36  
  
Harry woke late the next morning. He glanced around his bed and had an urge to make sure that everyone else was okay. Harry pulled himself to the side of the bed, but found he couldn't reach the curtains from there. He climbed down and opened the curtains, but found that everyone else had their curtains drawn too.  
  
"Mr. Potter, get back into bed!" Just as Mme Pomfrey noticed him another person drew their curtains. Harry smiled when he saw the familiar freckle- faced, red-haired friend of his.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, you too!" She threw her hands in the air when Sirius emerged from behind his sheets.  
  
"Oh fine. Draw your curtains, but get back into bed." She ordered. They all knew that it was wise to obey Mme Pomfrey and did as she asked. Harry glanced over to Hermione's bed and wondered if she was awake yet. As though to answer his question Hermione's sweet voice called out to Mme Pomfrey to please draw her curtains too. Mme Pomfrey did so reluctantly. Harry sat looking at his friends and godfather. No one spoke. Harry realised just then, how very lucky they were that none of them had been killed. None except Professor Lupin. Harry's eyes met Ron's again and Harry saw the emptiness shining in his eyes.  
  
As they ate breakfast the door to the Infirmary flew open. The Minister Rockman stood in the doorway with Professor's Dumbledore, McGonagall and Mrs Figg behind him.  
  
"Good morning." He said pleasantly. Harry and Ron greeted the kind Minister, but Sirius just picked at the bread roll on his tray and Hermione studied the ceiling.  
  
"We will be needing you each to give an account of what happened last night. We interrogated the boy last night and we have some information that I think you need to hear, Harry. We have the boy here still and will be questioning him again. You all will be allowed to be present when we do so as you were involved in his plans too. If you could all come in fifteen minutes we will begin the questioning." The Minister got no answer and Harry suddenly felt his appetite disappear. Hermione didn't react at all to the news, she just continued memorising the ceiling, leaving her breakfast untouched. Harry realised just then, what sort of memories seeing Remus' dead body had stirred up for his friend.  
  
* * *  
  
Fifteen minutes later the foursome entered Dumbledore's office. They were surprised to see their Potions teacher in the room with Dumbledore, the Minister and Arabella. Snape was pale, thin and silent. His eyes held the haunted look that Sirius had just banished from his gaze. Sirius hesitated as he looked at Snape then moved to sit down next to Arabella. Ron, Harry and Hermione followed suit. Hermione put her crutches to the side. She was supposed to stay off her ankle for a full 24 hours for the potion to work properly.  
  
"Now then, who would like to begin?" Dumbledore looked over the group.  
  
* * *  
  
For the next hour Harry recounted what had been happening since school started. The voices, the orb. Sirius interrupted a few times with questions on why Harry didn't tell him. By the time it came to when they entered the room with Remus and Sirius, Hermione and Ron had joined in Harry's account of the past year. They all told the Minister and Headmaster what had happened on that hill. Finally the four fell silent, their story told.  
  
"I see." Dumbledore said quietly. He turned to the boy, "Your turn." The boy scowled up at Dumbledore. Arabella stepped forward holding a swirling liquid in a vial. Dumbledore presented it to the boy who snapped his jaws shut. The Minister sighed.  
  
"Allow me, Albus." The Minister took out his wand and stunned the boy so he could pour the liquid down his throat.  
  
"Enervate." He flicked his wand at the boy who woke up, looking like he was still in a dream.  
  
"You had better pay attention, Severus." The Minister said pacing over to Snape and smiling kindly at him. Turning back to the boy he began.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Seventeen." The boy answered right away.  
  
"And," the Minister paused, "What is your name?" The boy hesitated too for a moment.  
  
"Nemesis Snape." 


	37. Knowledge

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix- Chapter 37  
  
There was a stunned silence. The Minister nodded. Snape leaned against his binds looking at the boy as though he was looking at a fifty-foot, fire- breathing Hungarian Horntail for the first time.  
  
"Are you related to Severus Snape?"  
  
"Yes." The Minister sighed impatiently. It was obvious that the boy was reluctant to tell them, even with the Veritaserum.  
  
"How are you related?"  
  
"He's my father." There was another moment of silence, where Harry had to almost pry his jaw off the floor.  
  
"Where is your mother?"  
  
"She's dead. She died when I was a baby and he," the boy pointed at Snape accusingly, "was the cause of it. She died right in his arms and HE didn't do anything to save her! He then left me on someone's doorstep. Didn't want to be burdened with me. He was considering leaving us, before Mum died anyway." The room was looking at Snape. Snape's eyes never left his son's. The look on his face was unreadable.  
  
"How did you feel about that?" The Minister continued.  
  
"Furious. The backstabber! He left us, then he left my master's side." The Minister nodded and looked at Nemesis Snape.  
  
"Who is your master?" He said. He needn't have asked, everyone knew.  
  
"The Dark Lord Voldemort! I knew my father had to pay for what he did to me and my mother. Had to pay for betraying my Lord."  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"I am an Animagus. A cat. That girl," he now pointed at Hermione, "bought me at a pet store. Perfect too, she was a student of my fathers and a friend of He-Who-Robbed-My-Master."  
  
"You mean Harry?"  
  
"Yes, of course! Potter also had to pay for making a fool of my master."  
  
"You also thought of how wonderful it would have been for you to be the one to deliver Harry to Voldemort." Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"Yes, I did. I would be welcomed graciously into the inner circle of Darkness!"  
  
"What did you do after Hermione brought you to Hogwarts two years ago?"  
  
"I had to wait. My master wasn't strong enough yet to appreciate my sacrifice for him. I helped Sirius Black into the castle thinking he was on the dark side too. Rumours say that he was Voldemort's right hand man before he went to Azkaban. I thought that he could help me to catch Potter and kidnap him until my master was ready to receive him. But I was wrong. Black wasn't out to kill Potter, he was out for Wormtail. I slunk into the shadows for a while after school ended two years ago. Last year I would have interfered again, but I had learned my lesson. I would wait to strike Potter until my master was complete and strong again. Last summer my master was re-born. I swore to him that I would deliver Potter to him as I had won the trust of Potter and his friends over the two years. My Lord was grateful to me for my faithfulness to remain a cat for two years just to win their trust. He gave me a freehand on what to do. I entered Potter's mind and spoke to him. I tried three times this year to draw Potter away from the crowds. I conjugated up a silver orb, which caught his attention. I first tried to lead him down to the dungeons to attack him there, but that Professor McGonagall found Potter wandering around. I realised the next time that I had to ensure that no one would be wandering the halls. I put sleeping draughts in all the teacher's drinks and closed all the entrances to the Common rooms. I tried to lead Potter out; knowing of a better spot to attack him, where there would be no one to stop him. Unfortunately, his meddling friends had suspected something and ran to his rescue. The third time I had wizened up and managed to get Potter out into the Forbidden Forest with no interruptions. Then that bloody enchanted car came to Potter's rescue and whisked him away."  
  
"What about your father?"  
  
"At the time that I was trying to get Potter I was also trying to frame my father. I listened to most of the meetings that the Order of the Phoenix holds using Potter's invisibility cloak. I then relayed the information to my Lord who used the information to his advantage. The fact that the information was reserved purely for the Order and that many people didn't trust the thought of a spy anyway, just helped to spin my 'revenge-ball' in motion."  
  
"What about when we used the Veritaserum?" The Minister continued.  
  
"The first time he was telling the truth because, of course, he wasn't actually telling the Death Eaters, I was. I wasn't prepared for the fact that you would be questioning him so you got the truth. The second time you questioned him I was ready. I changed the Veritaserum with ordinary water, just coloured slightly to match the colour of the serum. I then put my father under the Imperus Curse and told him what to say."  
  
"So you are saying that your father is completely innocent for the charges he has been accused of?"  
  
"Yes, of betraying the Order and the Light Side. He is guilty of everything he did to me and my mother!" The Minister turned to Severus Snape who sat, still tied up in the chair. The Minister waved his wand and the bonds loosened and Snape shook them off, rubbing his wrists.  
  
"I sincerely apologise, Severus. I hope you can forgive me." Snape nodded and muttered something about the Minister just doing his job. The Minister then turned to Sirius.  
  
"Sirius, I apologise, too, for what you have been through these past fifteen years, in Azkaban, then on the run. You will both be receiving a full pardon.  
  
"But-But what happened to Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort and Pettigrew?" Harry asked suddenly.  
  
"They all got away. We know that your godfather is innocent because Moody and Dumbledore both saw him as he was awakening Malfoy to get away."  
  
"So, Malfoy got away too." The Minister nodded.  
  
"I'm afraid so. Unfortunately we don't have any evidence to say that Malfoy was present at that spot last night. Neither Moody nor Dumbledore saw Malfoy's face. Four witnesses and he can still get away with murder." The Minister muttered angrily. The Minister left the room and returned a minute later followed by some Ministry officials. They arrested the protesting son of Snape. Arabella hugged Snape tightly and told him that she always knew he was innocent. Snape apologised to Sirius about Remus and Dumbledore asked for forgiveness from Snape. Harry remained sitting between Ron and Hermione through out the whole thing. His mind was whirling. He felt tired and weary.  
  
"Maybe Ron, Harry and Hermione should go back to the Infirmary." Dumbledore's voice broke through Harry's thoughts.  
  
"You all look so tired a good rest will fix you up. You won't go back to Gryffindor Tower until you are fit to go through all the overwhelming excitement and questions that are sure to follow you." The Trio nodded and left the room quietly.  
  
*Why always me?* Harry wondered wearily. *Why do I have to have death and destruction attached to my name?*. 


	38. The End

Woooohooo! Last chapter!!! Please enjoy!  
  
Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix- Chapter 38  
  
The next few weeks were very stressful. Harry, Ron and Hermione still had to do their O.W.Ls and they were getting a lot of publicity after what had happened. The Ministry had tried to keep it silent, but some how, the story had leaked to the press. The fact that both Snape and Sirius were being excused from all charges caused quite a stir and the fact that Sirius was Harry's godfather was much talked about. Sirius had no where else to go so Dumbledore gave him a room at the school. It was Remus' old room. Sirius would walk around, staying out of people's way and avoiding questions, looking upset, depressed and so very sad.  
  
In the last week of school the students got their results back. Hermione had made it into the 'Hogwarts Book of Outstanding Academics' with the highest mark in Defence Against the Dark Arts in fifty years. Harry and Ron had both managed to pass with respectable results considering what they had been through the past year.  
  
"I can't believe I got so low on my Transfiguration exam!" Groaned Seamus, "my mum's gonna kill me!"  
  
"You think you have it bad? Look at my Divination exam! How is it possible to do so bad in Divination? You just make it up!" Dean exclaimed angrily looking at his mark sheet in front of him on the table. His girlfriend as of recently, Lavender, glared up at him.  
  
"You made it up?" She demanded. Dean stuttered his response, he had forgotten how seriously Lavender took Divination. Harry listened as Ron, Seamus and Neville laughed at Dean's predicament. Harry, himself, had got a fairly respectable mark considering that he, too, had made the whole thing up. Neville had shocked the class by getting the highest mark in Herbology out of all the fifth years in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Hermione had come out on top in all of the classes except Herbology. In Herbology she only came in second. Instead of being upset with herself for coming in second, like Ron and Harry expected her to, she focussed on being happy that Neville had found something that he was good at.  
  
Harry sighed and looked at his fork. This was going to be his last breakfast at Hogwarts until they started again after the summer. Harry would be staying with his aunt and uncle again during the summer until Sirius found a place for them to live and a job for himself. Harry had wanted to stay with him and help him find a place and a job, but Sirius said that he didn't know for how it would be. So Harry was going back to the Dursley's for a while. He could have stayed with the Weasley's, but they may be going to Romania to visit Charlie over the summer. Hermione was staying with the Weasley's over the summer and Harry thought it would be too much for the Weasley's to have him go with them to Romania. Especially if Sirius found a place in that time, Harry wanted to be with his Godfather.  
  
"Harry, could you please pass the butter?" Harry looked over and saw Ginny frowning slightly at the butter that was just out of her reach. Harry smiled and passed it over to her. He started slightly as her fingers brushed his as she took the butter dish from him. They both looked away quickly and Ginny busied herself with buttering her bread roll. Harry felt momentarily confused, but was distracted when George began talking to him about their Quidditch games this year and how that fate of the team was now on harry and Ron's shoulder's as Fred, George, Katie, Alicia and Angelina were all graduating this year. He was telling Harry and Ron that he expected letters telling him how the Gryffindor team was doing and how the Slytherin team was doing. He told them to pick some good, talented people and to make sure they win, win and win next year.  
  
"The fate of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and supporters rest in your hands, you guys." He said seriously. Harry smiled at George. Just as George finished his sentence Fred, Alicia, Angelina and Katie appeared and sat down beside and across from Harry and Ron.  
  
"No problem. We will, of course need to elect a new Captain again too." Harry added looking at the group quizzically.  
  
"Well, it can't be a newbie. I don't care if they've 'been flying since they were old enough to walk' or 'have watched every single Quidditch World Cup' or 'practice at home with family and friends'. I want one of you to be team Captain next year. It was a hard decision. My brother or Harry. Very hard. You are both very experienced in the sport of Quidditch and are excellent fliers. The team has made a decision and that is for you two to decide." Harry and Ron both put their forks down and stared at George and the team speechlessly. George then took out his badge saying "Team Captain" and slapped it on the table.  
  
"Bu-But-" Ron started.  
  
"Now I know this is a hard decision, but we want to know. We don't want to leave Hogwarts with no new Team Captain like Oliver did, then have you in a sticky position next year. No, we are more considerate. Now, you have one minute to chose." George waited.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Ron." The spoke at the same time, each nominating the other. They looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"Ron, I insist, I don't want the job." Pushed Harry. Ron hesitated, caught between wanting the job and wanting to give Harry a fair chance to have it. Harry pushed the badge to him.  
  
"Harry, I can't. You do it."  
  
"Ron, I know you want it. Now take it. I really don't want the job. Really." Ron searched his eyes then finally nodded and took the badge, a small smile spreading across his face.  
  
"Thanks." He croaked. Hermione congratulated him happily. Dumbledore interrupted just then.  
  
"Staff and students, may I have your attention please? I only have a few words to say until the carriages come to take you away from Hogwarts, place of homework, detentions and curfew's, to the land of vacation, place of relaxation, laziness and boredom." This last sentence was received with applause and hoots. Dumbledore smiled. Harry was happy to see the old twinkle in the old man's eyes.  
  
"Everything that we have crammed inside your heads this year will soon float off into oblivion and there will be nothing but cobwebs until, for those you that will, come back. It's been a very adventurous year, with lots of ups as well as many downs. Especially the loss of a very well liked teacher Remus Lupin." He paused here and Harry looked up at the teacher's table to where Professor Lupin used to sit and his eyes met Sirius'.  
  
"I don't know what this summer will bring nor do I know what next term will bring. All I know is that something in this world is changing and we need to be prepared." There was a gloomy silence. He continued.  
  
"On a happier note I would just like to congratulate Miss Hermione Granger on her excellent O.W.Ls scores. Especially her great mark in Defence Against the Dark Arts, which is the highest mark in fifty years and made it into the prestigious 'Hogwarts Book of Academics'. Congratulations Hermione!" The Great Hall burst into applause and Hermione blushed.  
  
"I would also like to say one more thing. Good-bye to those who are leaving Hogwarts this year. I hope that your futures are bright and that you are all successful." With that Professor Dumbledore sat down amid applause.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron, Harry, Hermione and Sirius had managed to nab a carriage for just themselves. Harry looked out the window.  
  
"'Bye Hogwarts. See you next year." Hermione and Ron smiled at him and repeated what he had just said. Harry leaned back as the carriages began their trip to the station. He smiled at Sirius, who, for the first time since Remus died, smiled a genuine smile. They were going to be all right. Harry would leave the Dursley's forever and Sirius would be free. Hermione would stay with the Weasley's, it had been discovered yesterday that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been fighting to have Hermione live with them since they heard her parents had died. Hermione was so happy. She loved the Weasley's and it meant that she wouldn't be separated from all her friends for the summer. Harry watched his two friends talking and laughing together, oblivious of Sirius and Harry's gaze and Harry couldn't help but smile.  
  
*;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;*  
  
I cannot believe that I have finished it!!!!! Wow!!!!  
  
I want to say a huge "THANK YOU" to all my past, present and future reviewers!!!!!!!! Your reviews mean everything to me!!! Thank you sooooooo much! I hope you have liked "Harry Potter V" and I hope it has been enjoyable and fun to read.  
  
Thank you again and happy reading of the real Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix! :-) 


End file.
